


Civil War

by JackAyward



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackAyward/pseuds/JackAyward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was thrown into a new life abruptly. Nothing major ever had happened with him until now, except his parents death when he was 4. Last year though everything came at once. Uncle Ben passed - he never quite coped with that, just put in a box labeled "NEVER OPEN"; His best friend Gwen moved to England to study in an incredible school - Peter missed her more that he could imagine, skype helps, but it's definitely not the same; and his boyfriend Harry went to a boarding school upstate and for that skype isn't helping that much. Peter's also switching schools.He was granted a scholarship at the prestigious SHIELD high, and he couldn't pass. So now he has to deal with a new school, no friends and pretty crappy feelings. At the new school things are different, the social pyramid has two tops. Two kings rule the social chain in SHIELD high with an iron fist. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. And surprise! THEY HATE EACH OTHER. Peter didn't want to get hurt in the crossfire, but he couldn't avoid being caught up in the fight between the impossible handsome jock and the crazy rich genius. Now he has to pick a side! New friends, fights, awful gym classes, fights, tears and an awesome boy with a great music taste are also in his way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is my first fic and I am really excited to be entering this new world. There are a few things that I want you to know about me before you read this.  
> 1\. English is not my fist language. This fact was also the first reason for me to start writing this, to improve my English skills. I did my best to make sure everything is right, grammatically speaking, but I’m not an expert (yet!!!). So there might be some mistakes that I wasn’t able to fix. For those I’m already apologizing. ~“I am so sorry!!”~ I hope it didn’t affect your experience if you liked this story. If you don’t like, go read something else.  
> 2\. This is a Bucky/Peter fanfic. I’m well aware that there aren’t many of them out there. They are an unusual couple and I am all about unusual couples. That is the second reason I am writing this thing. That and the fact that I’m not able to find many appealing Peter Parker’s fics. (Spider man is my favorite btw!)  
> 3\. I love to write, always did! But I was discouraged to write by basically everyone else around me so I never really practice much. This is my way to make up for the lost time and write down some of the many stories that flood my sick brain.  
> 4\. I don’t know how to handle critics very well. I figure put some stuff on the wild environment that is the internet might help me to get a thicker skin. So comments are very welcome. If you got some writing tips I will absolutely love to hear. I’m here to learn after all. Be nice though! <3
> 
> Let’s get started!!!

"Peter wake up! You're going to be late for your first day!" aunt May knocked on the door gently.

Peter was already awake, but he didn't want to get up his bed. There's nothing great about first days at school. The day was beautiful outside Peter's window, but he wish he could just stay in his bed all day long play video games like he did all summer. He was reading the last text messages from Harry "everything is gonna be ok babe =)" when aunt May knock on the door again.

He finally got up telling aunt May that he was getting ready. He went to his tiny closet pick a pair of skinny blue jeans and a red t-shirt, the day was super warm, but he threw a plaid shirt over it anyway. He took some time to find his converses in the chaos that was his room. An explosion of clothes, books, sneakers, and old electronic devices that Peter assembled and disassembled just for fun.

 

"Aunt May is gonna be pissed if she sees it."

Peter left the room making a mental note to clean up a little before aunt May threat him of throwing everything it was on the floor in the trash.

"Good morning sweety!" aunt May said and kissed him on the cheek " Are you excited for your fist day?"

"Yeah...sure" Peter lied not fooling aunt May for a second.

"Everything it's gonna be ok," she said, just like Harry, and started to straighten his hair as he sat on the table. Thinking about Harry made his stomach ached a little. It's been almost a week since Harry went to boarding school. He missed him a lot. It was the last part of his old life to be taken from him. Now everything seemed out place. Aunt May presence was the only constant thing in his life, and he held on to that the whole summer to keep away the realization that people always leave. His parents, uncle Ben, Gwen, Harry.

He shook his head slightly to distract himself from the bad thoughts and ate his breakfast super fast. He was late after all. He took his old backpack, he didn't want to buy another one, this one was with him in all the good moments he had on the last school. His countless laughs with Gwen, his first kiss with Harry. He hoped it gave him a little luck. After check if everything he needed was on his backpack he said goodbye to aunt may and run to his car.

Yep! He had a car.

Maybe it was the only good thing that happened to him in the past year. For a science project, Peter created a polymer that he called spider web that made quite a success. Harry's father company, Oscorp bought it and gave Peter a bunch of cash. It was his aunt May's salvation because they were in a really bad financial situation at the time given the death of uncle Ben. With the money the were able to pay the mortgage, keep the house, buy a lot of new stuff, secure Peter's college and aunt May didn't have to work that much. In fact, she worked because she could not stay at home alone surrounded by the memories of uncle Ben. At hospital as a nurse, she occupied her head and left less space for the pain. This new stuff were cool, but always give Peter a bitter taste. If he could trade all of this for his uncle back he would without a blink, but that was not the case. The two things weren't slightly related but, Peter's head insisted in make the connection that uncle Ben death and the money was some sort of compensation.

SHIELD high was a little away from town, but it didn't take a lot of time of driving. He battle for a second between which album he would put for the ride, Florence and the Machine's new one or Drones from Muse. He ended up choosing Florence. That was something in "Dead Inside" from Muse that always made him cry and he needed to relax. He parked his car after "Third Eye" finished playing, it was his favorite and made him more confident to face what was ahead of him.

SHIELD High was a very renowned school that only accepted excellent students. After Peter developed his "spider web" and showed up at the news a guy named Phill Coulson contact him offering a scholarship at SHIELD due to his "remarkable accomplishment". The school was a modern gigantic building, with some weird architecture that Peter thought it was intimidating. The parking lot was full of teenage kids popping out of their cars or their parents', or their drivers' in a lot of cases, Peter noticed.

Peter enter the school and the insides were as modernly epic as the outside. If Peter weren't super nervous he would appreciate more. He was instructed to went to the administration first to get his schedule. There were a lot of people on the hall, but it was lot less than his old school in midtown had.  
Guess SHIELD is more exclusive. Peter thought to himself. It took some time to find the damn administration room, although it wasn't a room. It was a whole section of tables and computers and people working. An old secretary named Marla made him wait for about 10 minutes for his schedule.

"Here darling," she said with a nasal voice finally giving him his schedule. "Skye here is gonna show the place."

A smiling brunet girl came out from an administration desk to greet Peter.

"Hi, I'm Skye" she should be the same age as Peter.

"Hi, I'm Peter"

They shook hands and started walking in the other direction. Away from Marla and back to the hall.

"So do you work here ?" Peter asked curiously trying to make conversation.

"Oh no, I'm a junior, I just doing administration work as a detention."

"Oh..." Peter agreed, thinking how that girl managed to get in detention in the first day of school.

"Okay this is one of the lockers hall, yours is the 302 so it's probably in this hall." the girl indicate a wall full of lockers and Peter notice that they have no locks "It's open by fingerprint. you have to register yours using this green card in your schedule." the girl said as Peter stared at the lockers.

"Here, I help you." the girl take the card from peters hand positioned in the fingerprint reader the became red. "Ok, now put your finger...clean up a little first"

Peter did as she told him and it became green again and opened with a small 'crack' sound. It was a lot larger than his old locker, at least he would be more comfortable if some bullie shove him in there.

"The teachers are going to give you the books you need and you can decorate as your taste." she said smiling.

"Thanks" Peter smiled back.

"Ok let's move on before you get too late for the first class." she turn and start walking and Peter followed her by the long hall. The people were already getting into the classrooms so they could walk easily.

"Most of the classes are thought in this building. First floor humanities, second and third-floor sciences, fourth-floor labs and fifth Arts and the last one is the library."

Peter was trying to remember everything Skye was saying as they keep walking towards the back of the ginormous school.

"Here in the back are the outdoor training area" Skye said opening a big iron door in the back of the school. There was a huge field with a lot of stuff for practice sports that Peter didn't quite understand because he didn't play anything but chess. He run a little and did yoga (a lot of yoga) with Gwen, but in any sports with a ball Peter was just as good as a blind mule. "We have probably every sport here in case you play anything."

"World of Warcraft counts"

"No" Skye laughed "But I'm pretty sure there's a group of geeks that play behind the gym." She said pointing to a build far away in the field. "That's for the indoor stuff."

They entered the school again and Skye continued the tour trying to show Peter everything as fast as she could. Trophy rooms, cafeterias, laboratories, etc. "Ok I think that's all, your first class is English with professor Murdock, You get luck, he's cool, I'm gonna take you there."

When they start walking towards the class a blond boy came on the opposite direction.

"Hey, Skye!" He greeted her. Skye was instantly blushed.

"Hi Steve!!!" she finally said with a huge grin.

The boy looked over Peter and he immediately understood Skye reaction and started experiencing the three phases of knowing Steve Rogers.

1\. Star-struck: Steve was gorgeous, Hollywood gorgeous, he was big with a Men's Health cover body, baby blue eyes, and sweet smile.

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers" He said offering his hand.

And then came phase 2. Self-consciousness: watching Steve amazing arms suddenly made Peter realize how skinny he was. Steve's beauty was almost oppressive.

"Peter...Peter Parker" He managed to say shaking Steve's hand and looking into his eyes.  
Peter took a quick look on Steve's face, on his long eyelashes, angled jaw, full pink lips and perfect skin.

Last but not least phase 3. Anger: "Seriously...SERIOUSLY, a perfect body it wasn't enough, ha had to have a fucking perfect face. What kind of teenager does not have one fucking pimple??"

"Oh so you are Peter...welcome to Shield, I hope you like here!" the boy said and kept walking.

They remained still watching Steve going away.

"Wow" Skye sighed and they both break from that trance. "So English class... right over there."

They walked back to a class and Skye left Peter at the door wishing him good luck. Peter stared at the door for a moment and then knock softly. "Come in" a calm voice called from inside. Peter opened the door, the room was different from the usual classrooms, a bunch of large tables were distributed in a circle, all the students had laptops on, but everyone look at him right now, except the men standing on the center. He was wearing sunglasses and looked at Peter direction but not quite to Peter.

"Who are you?" the men calmly said

"Hi..." Peter choked. "Hi, my name is Peter Parker, this is my first day at SHIELD"

"Hi Peter, welcome, we were waiting for you," he said looking directly to Peter now. "Come on in, you can sit wherever you want"

Peter took a look on the class, it was big considering there weren't many students. The light was weak and the curtains were closed. Spite of the warm weather the air conditioner made the class a cold environment. He took the only desk available next to the windows near a brunette boy who had his eyes focused on his laptop and didn't give Peter a look.

"So Peter, I'm professor Murdock and I teach English" the man started not looking to Peter again. "My goal in this classes is to make you read as much as possible, I hope you enjoy, I guess you can access the classes information online."

Professor Murdock asked Peter another bunch of questions like what was his favorites books and authors, how was his old school and what his opinion on sports. He seemed to like every answer except whats his thoughts on this year football championship that Peter didn't know how to answer. Peter liked him almost instantly and the other students seemed to feel the same way. The class passed fast, Peter didn't get bored anytime. Murdock was a great teacher and knew how to keep the students attention. The sunglasses and the fact that Matt never wrote on the board made Peter think that the professor was blind, however, he knew everyone by name and seemed to know exactly where everyone was sitting. In the middle of the class, he asked some guy to stop playing with his cellphone. That made him doubt.

At the end of the class, Peter was tossed to the hall with the other students. He went straight to his locker, that he took a few minutes to find, in order to put the books he got from Murdock's class. His fingerprints weren't working on the locker and he was starting to get nervous.

"Shit..." He muttered.

The boy in the locker next to his laughed a little.

"Hey, calm down," the boy said taking Peter's hand in his own "You got to be gentle". The boy put Peter's fingerprint on the reader slowly. Peter could smell his perfume, he was taller than Peter and had a long hair pulled back in a bun. It took Peter some time to realize that he was the same boy on his English class. A click came from the locker door and pulled Peter out of his thoughts. 

"Thanks" Peter said shyly. 

"You're welcome" the boy said, his lips curling in a small smile, not that Peter was paying any attention to his lips. 

'God he is hot....Shit!! Get it together Peter, You have a fucking boyfriend for Christ sake!!!"'

"You're Peter right?? I was on Murdock's too" the boy continued.

"Yeah..." Peter wanted to say something smart but couldn't think on anything.

"I'm Bucky Barnes by the way" he offer his hand.

"Bucky?" Peter asked shaking Bucky's hand 'Jesus what happened with 'nice to meet you?'

"Yeah, It's James, but everyone calls me Bucky"

"Nice to meet you, Bucky!" Peter finally said.

"Nice to meet you too," Bucky said smiling "So...see you around neighbor "

Peter took some time to understand what Bucky meant with neighbors and just nodded as the boy walked away. Peter sighed and took some time to recover himself, before starting to look for where his next class was. So far his day was going fine. He met a supermodel, had a great English class, discovered that his locker neighbor was gorgeous "and smelled great too".But then came math class and ruined everything. He took a lot of time to find the class so he arrived late. The teacher, Erik Lehnsherr, was definitely not happy with people being late to his class. 

"If you can't figure out the way to class Mr. Parker, I imagine I can't expect great things from you."

The class consisted in Professor Lehnsherr speaking and everybody else copying everything as quiet as possible. Peter could hear the noises of pens and pencils scratching the papers. Lehnsherr did not allow laptops in his class. Of course.

After one of the longest and most boring classes of Peter's life, and he actually liked math, it was lunch time. Peter went to the cafeteria and was surprised by the quality of the meals on SHIELD high. Everything seemed to taste amazing. In his old school, the meals looked like it could run from the plate at any time. He took a meat loaf that looked delicious, much more than the one aunt May made, but Peter would never admit that, ever!! Some rice, french fries, some chocolate pudding for dessert and some salad to pretend to be healthy. 

The cafeteria was super big and Peter had now idea where to sit. He started to walk to the back to find an empty one when he heard. "Hey, new guy! Over here!" Peter sight relieved to see Skye waving on the other side of the cafeteria. She was sitting with a girl and to other guys. 

"Hey you survived !!" she greeted him "These are Fitz, Simmons and Ward" 

They all extend greetings and Peter started to eat. The food taste as delicious as it looked. They talked and Peter learn that Fit and Simmons were totally geeks and started intense debates excluding everyone from the conversation, Ward almost didn't talk to Peter, he kept shooting Peter this suspects looks. Skye was divided talking to both. They seemed nice, but Peter could not help feeling like the third wheel. Fitz and Simmons were fighting over something Peter didn't keep track of when his sight wandered to the cafeteria. There was a table in the center with a few people. Bucky was one of them. The supermodel guy was there too. There was a redheaded girl and another blond guy the was shooting small paper balls on the supermodel guy "Steve dammit!!!". 

 

"The blues table..." Skye talked when she saw where Peter was looking.

 

"What?" Peter asked curiously.

The attention of everyone in the table was capture by the question.

"Oh...new guy don't know the rules!" Simmons said putting one hand on her mouth in an exaggerated gesture. "I thought you showed him the place, Skye !!!"

"Well I might have forgotten one detail or two"

"Detail?? the reigns policy it's like the most important rule of the school!!" Now it was Fitz who was exaggerating.

"Ok stop the overacting !" Ward said.

"You said that because you blew your chance to sit with the blues." Simmons said raising one finger.

"That's not true!! I totally declined." Ward said trying to sound convinced.

"Ok, enough!!" Skye stopped the argument.

"So what is this all about..?" Peter asked.

"It's just how the school works!" Fitz said and Peter thought the he was exaggerating again. "Socially...I mean."

Peter mind started to get the hang of it. "Humm so they are the popular guys...what's new on that."

"Ok, new guy listens the whole thing before jump on conclusions," Simmons said seeming like a teacher again. "Here in SHIELD High there are two popular groups, the blues, those guys over there. They are the sports people. Steve Rogers the big one in the blue shirt it's the king, he is awesome in basically every sport. He is the school star."

"Not that big deal in my opinion" Ward scorn again. Fitz was going to protest but Simmons kept going.

"His court are Clint Barton, the goofy blond guy sitting across him, he has a perfect aim, he is captain of the archery, but he can shoot a ball on any target, what makes him good with basically anything with balls. The redheaded girl is Natasha, she is mortal in martial arts and also cheer captain. Last but not least..."

"Bucky..."

"How do you know Bucky Barnes ?" Fitz asked, more like demanding.

"I met him this morning...he is my locker neighbor." Peter answered.

"You're lucky, my locker is next to Jean Grey's and she is always making out with her boyfriend Scott on my locker door...it's a nightmare." Skye said.

"So...what sports Bucky is good at?" Peter asked trying to hide his interest.

"Basically everything, He is sort of like a punk version of Rogers" Fitz said. "And them there are the reds. They are the group who has the better grades..."

"Wow, that's new, the geeks are popular in this school." Peter said, "In my old school they are just tossed on the lockers!"

"They aren't just geeks, they are geniuses!" Fitz said "And they are super cool as well"

"Again...do not see what all the fuss around a bunch of nerds" Ward added bitterly.

"And who are they?" Peter was starting to get curious.

Someone opened the cafeteria big doors and suddenly everyone was looking.

"Speaking of the devil..." Skye said looking at the point too.

Peter turn his head and saw a boy with perfect dark hair entering the cafeteria, he was wearing sunglasses and his backpack hung on his right shoulder. He was wearing a skinny black jeans a shirt and sneakers like basically everyone, but in him it looked a lot better, Peter didn't know if it was the way he walked or if there was a halo around him. Beside him another boy, wearing a green button shirt and khakis, walked with his hands on his pockets.

They crossed the cafeteria and sat in a table that a boy was already sat.

"The cool one is Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, handsome...the basics. He is the red king. The one green is Bruce Banner, and the other nerd is Hank Mccoy." Skye explaine.d "They are crazy smart too."

"What is this red and blue stuff means anyway?" Peter asked

"Its the colors of the Math club which Tony is president and basically any sports team which it's Steve's area." Fitz said.

"And what about you? Peter was much more curious "You guys are reds?"

"Humm...he is learning fast?" Simmons said smiling at Peter's use of the group name.

"Oh no no..." Ward said with the usual bitterness. "We are peasants!"

Peter laugh at that like it was some kind of joke, but no one laughed with him. At the realization that the peasants were a real thing, he asked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah...I mean, it's not bad like be threw in a locker" Skye said "It's just that we are in school for incredible kids, so is more difficult to stand out."

"When everyone is amazing...nobody else is." Fitz continued

"Only the super amazing ones" Ward completed bitterly.

"I don't know why you guys are losing your time with him, he is probably going to be a red anyway... let Tony Stark explain all this shit to him" War dsaid leaving his chocolate pudding for Skye and going away.

"What is he talking about ?" Peter asked incredulously. He was never popular. When he created his spider-web there was a fuss about it but he was never on a "court".

"Well...your spider-web-thing was called on shield radar, but I wouldn't raise my hopes to high" Fitz said and Peter ignored the little shade of envy in his tone.

They didn't talk about that subject for the rest of the lunch. Peter didn't talk much, to be honest, he uncontrollably glanced ate kings table, noticing the way that those overachieving kids behave.

After a lunch Peter had History, with Skye help it wasn't hard to find. The teacher, James Howlett, was a big hairy and a very intimidating guy. History revealed to be more boring than Math with Lehsherr. Peter never liked history very much, he'd prefer math and physics where the equations were like puzzles that he loved solving since he was a child. Hank Mccoy was in this class too, he sat in the first seat and knew all the answers for the teacher's questions. He was definitely smart! He wore this thick glasses that gave him a serious look. Peter also wore glasses, but he thought that made him look like a goof.

After the long history class, Peter was out SHIELD high. The parking lot was crowded and Peter took some time to find his blue Toyota because he totally forgot where he parked. "Why I always do this!!?!". He tossed his backpack at the back seat, and was about to start the engine when he dropped his key on the car floor. He emerged, with the key in his hand just in time to see, Tony Stark driving by him with what Peter's thought to be the most expensive car he had ever seen. It was a red convertible. Bruce was on the passenger seat. For a moment Peter locked eyes with Tony, at least he thought he did since Tony was wearing sunglasses. A crooked grin formed on Tony's face while he passed by driving his Ferrari. "Wow, that guy is cool..." After recovering from the sight of Tony, Peter drove off the parking lot.

Driving was always a moment of relaxation for Peter, at least when he was driving alone. He would put his favorites tunes and sang alone or thought about life as the landscape changed. The drive home from his first day on SHIELD high was not different. "Well it wasn't that bad, it was actually pretty good, I talked to people, had classes that weren't all that bad - ok history was a pain in the ass - met some cute guys...NOT THAT I'M INTERESTED...BECAUSE I HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND!!" Peter thought went wild while Dave Grohl screamed "Walk" on the speakers. He could not avoid thinking about what Ward said, about he becoming a red..."Really?" Peter formed an image of he hanging out with Tony Stark but seemed preposterous. Is he good enough to sit on that table with those amazing kids? "No, I probably gonna be a peasant...I mean like I was my whole life." On the drive home, Peter decided to follow Fitz advice and don't get his hopes too high while Thom Yorke cried "Creep" on Peter's radio.


	2. Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Chapter 2 here!!!
> 
> Hope it's good.

It was 6:00 in the morning and Peter was Skyping with Gwen before going to school.

"So tell me everything about SHIELD!!!" the girl looked close to the camera as it was Peter's face.

"It's okay..." Peter shrugged. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker spit it! Now!!" She raised a finger to him. She could be intimidating even an ocean apart. 

"Geez...you don't have the right to be so bossy so early" he said with a yawn. "It's definitely fancy, there's a lot of fancy cars. It's a little bit weird though."

"How so...?" Gwen was sat in a bench in a square supporting her notebook on stone table. She was eating a yogurt while talking to Peter.

"Well everyone seem to be amazing you know? Much different from midtown..." he said smiling a little imagining Flash Thompson at SHIELD high attending a math class with Erik Lehsherr.

"Well that's good right?" Gwen said putting another spoon of yogurt in her mouth. Watch her eat was making Peter hungry. 

"It's kind of frightening..."

"Peter you're are one of the smartest people that I know, you are going to be okay, in fact a school like that will only get you smarter!" 

"You think ? 

"Of course!! You were the second best student in midtown, you're gonna be fine!" Gwen said reassuring.

"Second best!?"

"Yeah second best!!!" She said challenging. "So did you make friends already"

"Are you kidding me, it took me a life time to be friends with you and Harry, I probably gonna talk to someone by graduation."

"Stop exaggerating! It took one bus ride and a grape juice box for us to be friends." 

She was right, it was many years ago, when Peter took the bus to go to elementary school for the first time, no one sat with him, but in one stop a smiling freckled blond girl sat in the only sit available by Peter’s side. He was too shy to talk to her but on the way to school she offered him a grape juice box and that was it. Peter didn't know then but that girl would be by his side in the greatest and worse moments of his life, and he definitely would be by hers.

"Well they don't drink grape juice boxes over there..." Peter said smiling at the memory of he and Gwen on the school bus. "So I'm pretty much screwed!!"

Gwen roll her eyes and Peter smile turned into a full grin. "Relax okay, stop with the drama, you're gonna make friends...join some club or something."

"Yeah..." Peter said

"Oh...did you meet Tony Stark already??" she said slamming her hands on the table with curiosity.

"I saw him at the cafeteria..."

"And??" Gwen was starting to get angry with Peter unwillingness to share information.

"Well...he sure knows how to make an entrance." he said giving in to Gwen’s curiosity as to his willing to tell her everything. "He has this aura of coolness around him." 

"Yeah...I can imagine." Gwen said. "With that much money you can have any aura you want." 

"A guy in the cafeteria said that he might ask me to be friends with him..." Peter said trying to seem cool about it.

"Whaat?!?" Gwen almost choked on her yogurt. 

"I know right!" Peter almost couldn't contain his grin "Bizarre". 

"Why?? I mean, how this guy knows that Tony wants to be friends with you anyway?" 

"It's because of this social structure thing that SHIELD has" Peter said still trying to look uninterested, which was totally a lie.

"Peter you better start explaining things right now or I'll get a plane just to slap your sorry face!!!" 

Peter laughed pretty hard at that. When he was finished he started to tell Gwen all about the reds and the blues eagerly the way he wanted to tell since the beginning, but he was just being an asshole first, because why not? He tried and failed to seem uninterested in Steve's and Bucky's hotness. Gwen of course got every dirty little detail out of Peter. He explained the dynamic between Tony and Steve and way Ward told him that he probably is going to be a red. 

"Well that's weird!" Gwen said at the end of Peter's monologue. "Deal with too prom kings it's not gonna be easy!" 

"I know right!?" 

"Have you talked to Harry??" 

Peter was caught off guard and didn't know how to answer the question so he told her the truth.

"I send him some texts but he didn't answer me yet" he said trying not to look as hurt as he actually was. "He's probably busy with the new school"

Gwen was busy with the new school too, but that didn't keep her from text and skyping Peter every free moment she had. So didn’t keep Peter. He listened about every little thing she was doing in London and shared his experience at SHIELD. But with Harry it wasn't going that way. He text him many times before and after classes started but got barely no answer. The only real conversation they had it was right before Harry got send to the boarding school. Peter kept reading that conversation over and over again as the last piece of his boyfriend that he had and to find some sign that Harry was mad at him or something. The avalanche of new things that was happening on Peter's and Gwen's lives was keeping him to feel fully sad about this, but it was just a matter of time.

"Oh..." Gwen seemed a little shocked "Yeah he's probably busy"

"Did he talk to you?" Peter asked. A spark of hope rising in his chest.

"No...I'm sorry Pete" Gwen said at the disappointment at her friend's face."He'll call and then I'm gonna eat him alive...ok?"

"I probably not gonna left much for you" Peter said looking away from the camera.

"Have you thought about stop by his new school?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah...I don' think it's a good idea." Peter said running his hand over his hair. "I don't want to look like the crazy needy boyfriend."

Gwen change the subject and talked about the place she was living in London and some things Peter would love when he came visit her. It worked a little but they have to end the call because Peter had to get ready for school. 

Harry stayed on his mind at breakfast and at the hole ride to school, he had to be really strong to not text him again. It was too many texts without an answer for Peter's proud to bear.

Peter arrived right on time and went straight to his locker to get his books of physics, his anger keeping him to be exiting about his favorite subject's class. He closed the locker's door with too much strength startling the person next to him.

"Easy champ!! I don't know what happened, but I'm sure is not the locker's fault"

The sudden voice pulled Peter out of his thoughts. When he turned he found Buck grey eyes studying his face. Peter lost the air for a second.

"Rough first days huh?" Bucky asked when Peter seemed to lost the ability to talk.

"Not really...Everyone here is being nice." Peter said looking at locker he just smashed."It's just some stuff."

"Well...I'm sorry, but it's about to get worse" Bucky said pointing at physics book on Peter's hand. "I got physics now too, with Richards, and I'm gonna tell you, It's not peachy!"

"I actually like physics" Peter said smiling. "It's fun!"

Bucky look at Peter's face waiting to him to tell he was joking. "Are you kidding right?"

"No! It's really funny" Buck snorted at that.

"It's like a puzzle!! The equations I mean. It's like a maze that you have to find the way out." Peter explained.

"Okay Sheldon, let's get moving, I don't want to get late. Richards might cut me some slack if I actually tried this time."

They both walked together through the packed halls. Bucky greeted people the whole way and some people looked at him with a disproving face. 'Reds and blues' Peter figured it out. Peter walked in the classroom first and sat on a table making sure that was an empty place for Buck to sit next him. When Bucky came in he made a disgusted face and went to sit on the other side of the class. Peter didn't understand and became totally resented by the gesture. When he was about to start asking himself about what make Bucky act the way he did a boy sat in front of Peter that was with his head down sleeping, get his head up and started to stretch hitting Peter right in the head.

"I'm sorry buddy.” He apologized. “Guess the yoga it's working"

Then the realization flooded Peter's brain. _'It was Tony Stark! Tony Fucking Stark'_. Of course Bucky wouldn't sit next to him.

"Oh that was nothing." Peter said gawky.

"Do we know each other? I feel like I know you..." Tony asked looking at Peter as he had something really interesting in his face. "Did we hook up at Quill's party??"

"NO...no...no to all the questions!" Peter said surprised and forming some mental images. "I'm Peter Parker" he said finally offering his hand

"Oh...hi Peter Parker" Tony said shaking his hand. "That's why I know you. You are the famous Peter Parker!"

"I'm definitely not the famous one" Peter said laughing. Tony laughed too. He had a fun laugh that made Peter laugh more.

"Yeah, it's just that we heard a little buzz about you here at school, and I read a lot about you're spider web on internet, It's a shame that Oscorp got it, Stark industries certainly would made batter use of it!"

"Oh..." Peter didn't know how to respond at that."Wow...thank you for the interest I guess."

Tony smiled at him and was about to say something but Professor Richards entered the room. He was carrying a bunch of books, notebooks and a laptop in clumsy way. It looked that everything was about to fall and Peter feared for the teacher. But he managed to put everything on the table. He dressed as clumsy as he walked. With messed clothes that didn't match.

"Hello everybody. I'm sorry I'm late." Richards started recomposing himself. He looked like he'd been running. "My name is Professor Reed Richards and I'm gonna teach you about the amazing word of physics!"

Peter smile a little at that, he liked physics a lot, in fact the most things he learned he learned on his own at library of his old school. He was big nerd after all.

The class was fun as Peter expected to be. Professor Richards was super smart. Most of the kids seemed to doze off ten minutes after the class start, but Peter stayed focus on Richards lecture about basics mechanics, what was the first subject they were gonna see and Peter pretty much knew a lot about that but it didn't take his interest off.

In the middle of the class Professor Richards gave them a sheet with a few equations to solve just to see their level of knowledge. Tony looked at the sheet and snorted a little.

"Hey do you wanna make this interesting?" He asked looking back at Peter.

"How?" Peter asked suspicious.

"How about a race? The winner got the other’s dessert...I heard it's ice cream today."

"Deal!"

When Peter finished speaking Tony was already on his table solving the equations. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't simple as well. If Peter did not like physics and study by himself it wouldn't be as easy. But he did and for him this was a piece of cake.

"Finished!!" Tony said after a few minutes raising his sheet in the air.

"Stop bragging Stark" Richards said with a tiny smile on his lips. The other students looked at Tony with a mix of anger and surprise. "Guess it's double ice cream for..." Tony stopped talking at the sight of Peter with both hands behind his head and an air of boredom in his face.

"Wow... God I thought you would never finish!" Peter said trying not to laugh of the expression on Tony's face.

"How..."Tony tried to speak "Okay Parker, stop cheating!!"

"Oh...how dare you!?!" Peter faked being offended "See for yourself "

Tony grabbed Peter's sheet and started looking with narrow eyes. Professor Richards was passing by at the moment and said smiling. "I saw he solving it Tony...quite impressive Mr. Parker."

"Thanks..." Peter said shyly.

"Well I guess it will be double ice cream for me!" Peter said laughing as Toy pout.

Everyone else in the class needed a little more time, so Peter and Tony start talking to each other quietly. Tony was very funny and Peter had to cover his mouth to not laugh too loud several times. It was surprising that he was talking to Tony Stark. The genius, billionaire kid that he was used to see on gossip magazine covers. It was easy, Tony seemed to understand Peter really fast and he didn’t felt the need to simplify his observations or lay down on his sarcasm. It felt a little bit like talking to Gwen. Except that they wasn’t that close and Tony’s jokes was much dirtier. Short story, they hit it off right away. In the middle of the conversation Peter felt a look on him; he turned his head around to discover that Bucky was glaring at him, a big frown on his face. When his eyes met Bucky quickly looked back down to his questions.

Seeing that the boys was unoccupied Mr. Richards gave then another sheets with equations to solve. Tony was quick to offer another race to recover his pride betting more ice cream. Peter promptly reminded him that he did not posses any ice cream to bet.

“I bet my friend Hank’s ice cream” He said after a quick moment of consideration.

“How will I know that your friend is gonna give you his ice cream?” Peter said suspicious.

“He is allergic to everything so he’s probably can’t eat it”

Peter looked at him for a moment, trying to see if there’s any trace of lie in his face. Then he took a peek at the questions sheet. He knew how to solve all of them apparently.

“Deal!!” he said finally already starting to solve the first one.

After solving everything as fast as he could and didn’t hear Tony bragging his ears off, he said: “Finished!!!” a cloud of excitement raising in his chest.

“Son of bitch!” Tony protest “I was on the last one”

“To slow my friend!!” Peter bragged “Too slow!! Guess is triple ice cream for me!”

“Boys!!” Mr Richards called. “Calm down!”

“Half a hour with Stark and the new guy is already showing off !” a boy that Peter couldn’t see said. His face fell, 'Am I being an annoying show off and didn’t realize?'

“Oh, shut up Barton!” Tony spit.

“Calm down boys!!” Mr Richards intervened.

The boy, Barton, shot Tony a dirty look and then returned to face his work. Peter then saw Bucky looking at him again, with a face full of disapproval.

“Okay, not so fast science boy, let’s see if it is correct.” Tony said taking Peter’s sheet and giving then to Mr. Richards for correction. The Professor confirmed that everything was right but warn Peter to explain his reasoning when he did the real tests, since Peter made almost all the calculation in his head.

“Yes sir” Peter guaranteed.

He made fun of Tony’s face a little bit more, but quietly this time.

“God I think I’m gonna put on some weight after all the ice cream!!” He teased.

“You totally need it you scrawny bastard” Tony said bitterly and Peter laugh at that.

 

At the end of the physics class Peter saw Bucky passing by his peripherals without a word.

“What you have now?” Tony pulled Peter out of his thoughts about Bucky.

“History…with Howlett” Peter said already bored.

“Good luck with that!” Tony laughed. “See you at lunch.”

“You bet you will!!” Peter said smiling and Tony went away giving him the finger.

\--

History was boring as ever but it passed quickly with the expectation for the lunch time. When he was putting his stuff in his backpack Hank Mccoy came to talk to him.

“Hi…you are Peter Parker, right?” he said shyly.

“Yeah, that’s me!” Peter answered.

“Hi I’m Hank Mccoy!” He said offering his hand. “Tony was texting insanely about you the past hour; he said you stilled my dessert…”

“Oh...I’m so sorry…I mean It was a stupid bet, you totally can keep your ice cream!” Peter apologized quickly.

“Oh I’m not gonna eat that…I’m lactose intolerant.” Hank said. “So it’s true that you beat Tony at physics class?”

“Yeah…I guess.” Peter said uncertain if Hank saw that as a good or a bad thing.

“Well done my friend!!” Hank said shaking his hand again “Well done.”

They walked together to the cafeteria. Hank seemed to be really nice and they immediately bound over TV shows when Peter discovered that Hank also just binge watched all the episodes of sense8.

“God, that show is really awesome!!” Hank said excited. “Sun is my favorite!!”

“Mine too!! And a hate Kala…oh God she is so boring” Peter said pretending to gag.

“Totally true!” Hank agreed smiling “She made Wolfgang scenes boring too.”

They picked their lunch and walked towards the table Tony was sitting with another boy. Only when he sat and it was introduced to Bruce Banner that he realized where he was. “I am at the reds table =)” He texted Gwen. He saw Fitz expression of disbelief a couple tables over his left.

They were talking about games and Peter immediately felt at home. Bruce, Tony and Hank got together to play Halo every Saturday and invited Peter to join them.

Peter ate all three ice creams and teased Tony a little bit more, but this time Hank and Bruce joined the party it was making fun of Tony Stark’s face. Peter thought he was in another life. A week ago he was depressed in his bedroom reading old conversations with Harry and now he was having fun with the coolest guys.

The table in front of then was empty, Peter realized it was the table that sat at the center of the cafeteria, and the next one was the blues table. They compete even for that and Peter didn’t really understand why. From his sit he could see Bucky and Clint. The blond seemed to be in a discussion with Steve and Natasha. Bucky on the other hand wasn’t participating in whatever argument they were having. Bucky looked up from his plate and met Peter’s gaze for a short moment before Peter looked the other way.

The face Bucky made at the physics class it was fresh in his mind and now he knew why Bucky looked at him that way. Now it was confirmed, Peter was a red, he picked a side, even he didn’t want to, or didn’t care to. The fact that he was sitting with Tony, Bruce and Hank made them automatically rivals. Peter’s head was trying to fight those thoughts, they were ridiculous anyway. “He can’t be mad at me just because I’m talking to them…this red, blue thing is probably not that important.”

Peter finished his lunch and ran to his locker, he had biology lab and got late because he could not stop arguing with Bruce about what was better Pokemon or Digimon…”Pokemon obviously!!!”, Tony and Hank joined but could not untie. Hank was a team Pokemon and Tony just want to throw gasoline into the fire. When he got to his locker, Bucky was there with Natasha.

“Hey Bucky!” Peter greeted breathless because of the run from the cafeteria. “Have biology now, anyway to get to the third floor lab in two minutes.”

Bucky just looked at him, no expression on his face, Natasha on the other hand looked at Peter like he said the most ridiculous thing in the world. Peter was taking his books, but he stopped to try to figure it out what he said wrong.

“Well I’m pretty sure your new friend Tony Stark can teleport you there” Bucky spitted. Natasha gave Peter a look full of disdain and they just turned around and walked away leaving Peter feeling small. _'Yeap…he’s definitely mad at me'_

Peter took the stairs and ran to his class, a frown in his face as he diverted the people and remember the look on Natasha’s face. How she could hate him? She didn’t even know him!! Peter was finding that so stupid.

When he got to his class Professor Xavier was distracted in his laptop. The frown was dissolved from Peter’s face when he saw who was also in this class too. Tony, Hank and Bruce. Bruce nodded to the empty sit next to him and Peter just smiled and walked in getting ready for another round of Pokemon vs. Digimon argument, Tony dirty jokes and maybe some biology too.


	3. The reappearance of Harry Osborn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! New chapter here!  
> In this one we get to see Harry for the first time. I hope you guys like this, I'm having an amazing time writing it!!  
> thank you for the lovely comments, they make me very happy. =)

It was Saturday afternoon and Peter was in a middle class neighborhood looking for Hank’s house. Garbage played “I´m only happy when it rains” in the radio as Peter advanced in a street where all the houses looked exactly the same. All red bricks, white fences and green garden. It was contradictory enough that Peter was going to spent this beautiful and warm afternoon playing video games but he had to add singing along Shirley Manson how he preferred the rain.

Hank gave Peter his address in a piece of paper but his awful handwriting it was almost impossible to decipher. _'Why didn’t I ask him to text me?'_ The number on the paper could be a four or a seven _'Maybe a nine…'_ so Peter just chose one and stick to it. If this were not the McCoy's house they might as well tell Peter where it was. He parked his car and walked on the concrete path towards the door. He knocked twice and hoped to be the right house. He let out a sigh of relieve when Bruce answered the door. _'It was a four after all'_

“Hey!! We were starting to think that you dumped us.” Bruce said.

“Sorry, it took me some time to find.”

“Look what Bruce found in the trash can!!” Tony came to greet him.

Peter was about to answered when Hank appeared. “Hi Peter!!”

“Hi Hank! Where do I put this?” Peter said showing the giants bags of chips and Doritos.

“Give it to me.” Tony said taking the Doritos and walking inside the house. 

They climbed the stairs and went to Hank’s bedroom. It was a complete mess, a bunch of clothes, books, comic books, science magazines spread everywhere. There was a big window on the wall opposite to door and big thick white curtains. On the other side there was a big flat screen TV with an Xbox and Playstation 4 attached to it and some big leather beanbags on the floor in front of the TV.

“How can you live here Hank??” Tony said sitting on a puff an looking disgusted by all the mess around him. “You can’t even see the floor”

Bruce laughed at that. “Let it go Tony, you said the same thing every time we hang out here”

“Because it’s always shocking!!” Tony said overreacting.

Peter didn’t mind the mess, in fact, he empathize with that. He immediately felt comfortable. Hank just laughed shyly and looked at Peter embarrassed. He started to remove some of the mess away from Peter.

“Oh…don’t mind Hank. I’m actually comfortable here.” He said sitting on puff. “My room is the exact same way.”

“Oh you too?” Tony asked surprised. “What you guys have against cleaning.”

“As if you cleaned your own room!” Hank snorted.

“Details…” Tony said.

“Okay...let’s play or talk about cleaning?” Bruce said impatience.

It took some debate but they eventually decided to play World of Warcraft. When they started playing the time seemed to fly. Peter was totally invested in the game he didn’t see when the night falls. Neither of them did. Their notebooks and the world inside them was the only thing that matters. They were four geeks in their territory. They were at their land of expertise and Peter was having a lot of fun. He had some virtual friends he used to play with. But this was different. Although they immerse in this virtual world, it was much funnier hearing Tony scream like a little girl when a giant ogre started to chase them, or see Hank sneeze some soda out of his nose when Bruce made a little victory dance.

This was the happier Peter been in a while. He suddenly felt affection for this crazy dorks, and somehow knew it was reciprocate. Peter knew that they weren’t very close but the door was open. Those three guys accepted him because they were the same. Even they were totally different sometimes.

He didn’t realize his phone was vibrating until they made a pause for bathroom. He looked at the scream and his heart sink a little bit. It was Harry!

“Excuse me guys a have to take this” He going to the hall.

“Hey Harry!” He said trying to conceal his feelings.

“Finally!!!” Harry said impatiently. “Why you don’t answer your fucking phone?!!”

'Why don’t YOU answer your fucking phone' Peter wanted to scream back, but he didn’t want to start a fight. It’s been too long since he talked to Harry and he didn’t want to waste fighting.

“Uh… Sorry I didn’t hear the phone ringing” He said trying to keep calm. “How are you?”

“Oh…I hope I’m not getting in the middle of anything!” Harry said.

“Don’t be a fool Harry!” Peter said afraid of Harry hang up the phone. “Of course not!!”

“I’m fine thanks for asking!”

“Where were you, I’m trying to talk to you for ages!” Peter finally asked. “Did something happen?”

“I was uh… I was busy, new school and stuff!” Harry said uncertain.

“Really that’s your answer?” Peter couldn’t control himself. “So you don’t call me for weeks and the best answer you could think of is ‘new school and stuff!

“I’m calling now okay!!” Harry shot back.

Peter wanted to say that that wasn’t enough, that he was fucking worried about Harry, that he misses him, that he was going crazy not knowing nothing about him this few weeks, but instead he just sighed.

“Fine Harry.” He said with discouragement. “When I’ll be able to see you?”

“That’s why I’m calling” Harry answered. “I’m in the city now.”

“Oh you wanna meet now?” Peter asked scratching his scalp

“Why are you busy or something?” Peter could feel the suspicion in Harry’s tone;

“I’m playing World of Warcraft with friends.” Peter said already regretting.

“Friends?” Harry was full jealous mode right now. “What friends??”

“I met them at my new school, they are super cool you’re gonna love to met them!” Peter said trying to make peace before Harry explode.

“I’m not interested to meet any of them” Harry said dryly. “I interesting in seeing you, but if you already have more important plans with your new ‘super cool friends’ I don’t wanna stand in your way.”

“No Harry, wait!!” Peter said when Harry was about to hang up the phone. “I’ll go okay, where are you?”

“I’ll meet you at your place, come quickly.”

“Okay” Peter said finally and hung up the phone.

When he returned to Hank’s bedroom the three boys were looking at Peter with some strange look in their faces. Peter was thinking that they made had heard his conversation with Harry. But that was no time to get embarrassed.

“I’m sorry guys. I’ll have to take off.” Peter said ashamed.

“No problem man.” Hank said disguising his previous expression.

“We’ll see you at school.” Bruce said imitating Hank.

“Goodbye Peter…Be safe.” Tony said, still with a concern expression in his face. Their eyes met and Peter felt like Tony could see inside him, could see his conflicted feelings. He was only able to nod. He grabbed his stuff and ran to his car.

\---

The drove home was fast, but somehow wasn’t fast enough. A big part of Peter want to see Harry, The small one was scared for some reason. Peter knew things weren’t quite right. But he purposely was avoiding thinking about all the things that seemed wrong and just focusing on the good. He was good on keep bad things hidden somewhere in his brain. He put some Joss Stone to play on his car, because Joss always made him happy, no matter what.

He parked the car. The light of the living room was lit. He knew aunt May wouldn’t be home, at least not until tomorrow morning. Harry probably let himself in with the spare key aunt may left hidden under a plant pot over the porch for all the times Peter lost his key.

He entered and suddenly his own house seemed like an unknown environment. His boyfriend was spread on the couch on the living room passing the channels with despondency. His face looked part tired part bored and Peter immediately realized Harry wasn’t having a great day. 

“Hey…” He greeted uncertain and Harry looked at him over the couch. Peter couldn’t read his expression. In the past Peter could always know what was in his boyfriend mind. Somewhere in the way Peter didn’t know where or how things changed and now he felt like he was swimming in the dark, with no direction to go unless drown.

“Hey…” Harry greeted him back with the same uncertainty.

Peter sat on couch and leaned to kiss him. The kiss felt weird at the beginning, like they were complete strangers kissing for the first time and Peter knew right there that he was losing Harry. A pain hit him hard in the chest. He couldn’t lose Harry, he already lost so much. - 'Please! Not Harry!' - Harry was his best friend, his first and only love. They shared so much, so many sad and happy moments that Peter could not let everything go down like this.

He started to kiss Harry harder; putting in the gesture how much he missed him, how much he needed him. It was almost a plea. He grabbed Harry’s hair and pulled him close. Harry didn’t resist, but didn’t show the same enthusiasm. Peter didn’t care, there was no way back from here. Or Harry stop this altogether or he would keep asking for his love.

Harry didn't. He pushed Peter back to the couch, sat on his lap and kissed Peter just as hard. Peter moaned in relief put his hands on Harry’s hips and pushed him close. He was already hard. Peter felt that Harry was hard as well so he slid his hands over his boyfriend’s ass. They stopped the kiss and looked each other in the eyes. Again Peter couldn’t tell what Harry was feeling.  
He seemed distressed almost said, Peter couldn’t tell.

Harry quickly locked their lips together as if he was afraid Peter could read his emotions in his eyes like he always did.

“Bedroom.” Harry said into Peter’s mouth.

They stumble through the stairs never stopping kissing. Harry was pleading this time and Peter was fast to satisfy his lover’s need. When they got to Peter’s bedroom, he had already undone the buttons of Harry’s shirt and start touching everywhere he could. Harry kept making these little desperate moans into Peter’s mouth and that was driving him crazy. Peter removed their shirts and loss of contact seemed hurt both of them.

They fell onto Peter’s mattress, kissing madly. Peter started to kiss Harry’s chest and undo his jeans. He missed him so much. Taste Harry was like finding an oasis in the middle of the desert. He didn’t have the straight to take it slow, to savor the moment. He just needed to make that pain stop. Harry seemed to fell the exact same way. 

He took off Harry’s jeans with his underwear, and without ceremony he took Harry’s hole length into his mouth. Harry moaned harder this time and grabbed Peter’s hair. Peter sucked his boyfriend dick madly, giving him as much pleasure as possible. Harry was going crazy. He loved when Peter was more aggressive, what was kind of rare given Peter’s normally sweet nature.

“Oh…oh fuck!” Harry cried. “Fuck Peter.”

Peter kept sucking Harry until he was just on the edge. Focusing all the attention on the signs his boyfriends body showed him. It took him a giant amount of strength and self control to stop. Harry looked at him surprised.

“Oh fuck…Peter please!!!” He cried in vain.

Before Harry reach for his dick for some relief Peter turned him, his stomach facing the mattress, and started to eat him up. Harry moaned really loud with surprise and pleasure. Peter thought about the neighbors for just a split second but his head was too flooded with lust to care.  
He started to open Harry’s ass, and at this point his boyfriend was a complete mess. So was he.

“Oh god…Peter…please!! Just fuck me already” Harry kept saying impatiently.

Peter was impatience too and could not wait anymore. He needed to be inside Harry. He grabbed a bottle of lube on his bedside table drawer. Put some on his dick and some on Harry’s entrance. Without even considerate a condom Peter fucked Harry’s ass at once. Harry moaned a mix of relief and pain in his voice.

“Oh god, babe!” Peter said on Harry’s ear “I missed you so much, I love you!”

Harry answered grabbing his hair and sinking Peters face into his neck. Peter bit him in return leaving a red mark over his lover neck. He kept fucking Harry like that, fast and hard. Harry couldn’t speak, he was a mess of moans and sweat.

“Oh…shit Peter, I’m gonna…Make me cum babe!!”

“Fuck!” Peter was on the edge himself.

Peter Kept fucking him while Harry gave his own dick some friction. It didn’t took long and they both cum together.

They stayed laid together. Peter spooning his boyfriend, planting sweet kisses on Harry’s neck, trying to move away any doubt they both might have about their relationship. They eventually surrender to the tiredness and fall sleep tangled together.

\---

Peter woke up on the next morning with a smile on his face. His pillow still smelled like Harry. Ha sank his face into the Pillow and breathed his lover scent. It took him a while to realize that that was wrong. He supposed to scent Harry’s hair not the pillow. He lifted his head and realized he was alone. 

“Harry?” he called sitting up.

No one answered.

He opened his bedroom door, went downstairs calling Harry but had no answer. Harry wasn’t there. He went back to his room to find his phone. He was confused. “Why the heel Harry left?” He thought that maybe his boyfriend went to get them some breakfast, but knowing Harry, he immediately concluded that that was impossible.

Searching for his phone Peter found something else. A piece of paper with Harry’s handwrite. He swallowed, the fear already forming in his head. He didn’t want to read what was in that letter. He knew what was written. But maybe if he didn’t read, it wouldn’t be true. It wouldn’t be over.  
He took the piece of paper, sat in his bed and started to read. Tears were already forming in his eyes.

“Dear Peter,  
This is the only way I found to do this. I’m sorry but I’m not able to look into your face and say these words. So I took the coward way.  
I can’t do this anymore.  
I don’t know quite well why, but everything change, nothing is the same. I’m not the same.  
I don’t know how to express this in words, but I can’t keep up with this. I’m not happy and neither are you.  
I’m sorry.  
Harry.”

“That’s it?” Peter said to himself. 'That’s how he dumped me?'

The tears were streaming down his face now. He didn’t know what to think. They just had an amazing night. Peter knew that there was something wrong. But he was willing to fight, to try make things right again. Peter realized then that it was a good bye sex, the apparent distress, the sad look on Harry’s face, he was ending everything.

He read that piece of paper one more time and suddenly he felt so disrespected. They had a story. They knew each other for years. They were best friends, at least Peter thought they were. He deserved more, he deserved that Harry fought for them. Or at least looked into his eyes and said this ridiculous speech.

He felt he was gonna throw up. His mind that in normal conditions was overactive was working one thousand miles per hour. All those good memories with harry flooded his memory and Peter started to try to see if it was all a lie.

He didn’t realized but he wasn’t breathing right. He was crying quietly still starring at the letter.

“Hi sweety!!” the door was opened so aunt May entered the room. “Woke up early for a Sunday.”

He was still dressing her nurse scrub.

“I’m gonna make panca....” She stopped herself when he saw him crying. “What’s wrong Peter??”

He looked at her, cleaned some tears from his eyes to be able to see her properly.

“Harry broke up with me” Peter said watching the concern in his aunt’s face turn to sympathy.

“Oh sweetheart!” She practically run towards him, and hugged him. “I’m so sorry”

The sudden contact with his favorite human being made Peter feel save enough to release the pain inside him. He cried on his aunt shoulder for a long time. He didn’t know how long. She grabbed the letter from his hands and read for herself. She didn’t ask anything, she knew Peter wasn’t in a state of explain anything.

When he eventually stop crying aunt May asked. “What happened sweetheart?”

Peter looked around his room like the answer was there somewhere. “I don’t know” He finally said looking into his aunt brown eyes. “I genuinely don’t know.”

“I mean I know things weren’t right, but this” He continued grabbing the letter. “I wasn’t expecting this...I mean what the hell this even means?”

He stood up, anger filling his chest again.

“Maybe he just needs a little time.” Aunt May said and looked away.

She always did that the few times they talked about Harry. All of them when they had a fight and Peter was felling down.

“Time? We just spent almost a month apart!!” He was passing the room now. “I’m gonna find him!!”

“Peter, calm down…” Aunt May tried to reason.

“How I’m gonna calm down!?”

“You need some time to think” She said. “And then confront him, write a little letter it’s not a proper way to end a relationship.”

She was right, Peter need to think about everything. Review their whole relationship. He needed to calm down. Eventually aunt May went down to start breakfast leaving Peter alone with his thoughts.

The whole day went like that. Peter was stuck in his head thinking about Harry, trying to call him and hitting the voice mail all the time. He texted him a bunch of messages that weren’t replied either. Harry was gone just like the other time.

Gwen called him a little after lunch time but he didn’t answer. He got a few texts from the guys, but he left them with no answers too. The only person he wanted to talk, didn’t want to talk to him.

…

On the next day Peter woke up with an awful face of someone who spent the whole night crying . He got ready super fast, not caring about his look, and went down stairs for breakfast. He ate a quick waffle and drank a glass of orange juice and run to school dispensing his aunts advice to stay home.  
If he stayed home he knew he would spend the whole day crying and he didn’t want that. Harry didn’t deserve that. He cried a little on the way to school because his iPod kept shuffling sad songs. He kept changing, but when “The Cranberries – Linger” Started to play he didn’t found the strength to change and cried over the whole song.

He checked his eyes on the mirror. They were swollen but not as red as he thought. He jumped out of the car and tried to move on with his life at least for now. Following the dangerous patter of keeping his feelings buried deep down.

He went to his locker and started to grab his books, when a known voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“A weekend with them and you’re already ignoring me?” Bucky snorted.

Peter didn’t understand at first, his mind was too full of Harry to think about anything else.

“Everything is okay?” Bucky asked softened by Peters look.

“Not really.” he said closing his locker and walking away.


	4. Coping (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! New chapter =)  
> There's a part 2 that I'll try to post sooner. Hope you guys liked.

On the next weeks, Peter felt like a Ghost. He tried hard to act normal, but as the days passed it was getting harder and harder. He didn’t cry, not after that day in his car driving to school. He was doing his best to avoid anything that reminded him of Harry. He was just listening to happy songs. Pop songs was a law in his iPod, mostly K-pop, because he didn’t understand the lyrics. He spent as much time with Tony, Hank and Bruce as he could. They were funny and didn’t know his past. They were the part of his life that didn’t contain Harry and he was focusing on that.

The boys, on the other hand, noted that there was something wrong with Peter. But there wasn’t much they could do if Peter didn’t allow them to. On the first day after the breakup, Tony saw that Peter wasn’t ok, but Peter was quick to divert his questions and put a mask of normality. But it was obvious that that was a lie. Peter was empty, the smiles, the jokes, they were all fake, on the inside he was about to explode.

On the quest to stay away from everything that could remind him of Harry, Gwen was caught in the crossfire. He was avoiding his best friend like the plague. He just gave her a simple text explaining his absence, and to keep her from flying to New York.

“Harry and I broke up. I’m fine, but I need some time to sort things out, though. Talk to you soon.”

That obviously didn’t keep the flood of texts from Gwen. But he just answered that he needed some time to think. It was a week ago and He knew she wouldn’t wait that long. At breakfast, aunt May said that Gwen talked to her and said “I’m gonna call tomorrow and he better talk to me!!”

He needed some time to swallow everything and not break in front of Gwen, and right now he didn’t think that was time enough. He was barely keeping together at school. That’s the thing with keep bad feelings away when they come back, they come back all together, no matter how old they were. So all the pain he kept locked about his parents and uncle Ben was lurking his brain waiting for the best opportunity to come out.

It happened the next day. He didn’t talk to Gwen. He sent a text that he was late for school rescheduling again. Lie to her made him feel worse. The last drop was when he was playing baseball at the P.A. class and his teacher Mr. Cage asked him to pitch. “C’mon son you can do it!” A memory of uncle Ben saying the exact same thing to him hit his head like a bullet. He stopped breathing. He kept looking at his teacher, but it was uncle Ben he was seeing. The pain was unbearable. He just stood there frozen. He could hear Mr. Cage saying his name, he could see everyone looking at him, but his brain wasn’t processing. The fact that he would never see uncle Ben again in his life overtook his thoughts.

He dropped the ball on the field and without thinking started to walk away. He could hear people commenting and his teacher calling his name, but he just needed to get the hell away from there. He crossed the field and went behind the bleachers. He couldn’t breathe. He knew that he needed to take that out of his chest, but it was stuck. The tears in his eyes didn’t fall. The only feeling he had: was panic.

“Parker!” Peter heard Mr. Cage calling, he wanted to answer, to ask for help, but nothing came out of his mouth.

“Parker” He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

He looked up towards the voice and found Mr. Cage looking at him with a concern in his face. He was hyperventilating and couldn’t answer.

“Hey, Peter!!” Mr. Cage called realizing his student was having a panic attack. “Peter calm down, breath with me!” He put both of his hands on Peter’s shoulders and squeezed reassuring the boy.

“You need to breathe Peter!” Mr. Cage kept saying and Peter didn’t look anywhere else but his teacher’s eyes.

He started to breathe on his teacher’s compass, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. He felt a tear in his face.

“It’s everything all right Mr. Cage?” Peter could hear someone asking.

“Everything is fine Barnes!” Mr. Cage said with his severe coach tone. “Go back to the field now.”

“Peter, you’re safe now, okay?” His teacher said. “There’s no one here!”

They stood there for a minute more his teacher asked nothing, just waiting for he to start breathing better. “You think you can walk?”

Peter only nod. Mr. Cage started to walk with him, guiding trough the school. Peter wasn’t paying attention to where they were going. The only thing in his mind it was the music ‘Yellow Submarine’ by The Beatles. He was remembering one day, uncle Ben sang this song with the radio at breakfast when he was a kid. He ruined the song because he had an awful voice. Aunt May kept telling him to shut up, but he wouldn’t, and eventually the three of them werelaughing too hard.

“And we lived beneath the waves. In our yellow submarine”

He didn’t know why he was remembering this moment specifically when he had much more memorable moments with his uncle. He didn’t know this everyday scene was imprinted in his head so vividly.

“We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine”

He could feel the tears now. There were a lot of them.

Mr. Cage took Peter to the infirmary.

“What happened?” A woman with a sweet voice asked. Peter didn’t know who she was.

“I think he had a panic attack.” Mr. Cage answered. “I’m gonna call Emma”

The nurse made him sit in a chair and started to take his blood pressure. She kept talking to him, but her voice was far away. Peter just closed his eyes and started to sing ‘Yellow submarine in his head’. Somehow the tears kept falling.

“Thanks, Moira. I’ll take from here” Peter felt a hand in his hand and opened his eyes. It was the school counselor Emma Frost she was kneeling in front of him. Peter met her when he was granted his scholarship and he went visit SHIELD with aunt May. Peter thought that she was absolutely beautiful. Bright blond hair, fair skin, some freckles. She looked a little bit like Gwen, except for the eyes. Her eyes were much colder. She had this look in her face that was impossible to read, but right now she seemed worried. She seemed to care. “How are you feeling?”

It took some time to Peter found his voice again and when he spoke it sound cracked. “ I’m…I’m feeling better.”

“Do you wanna talk about what happened?” Emma asked pushing another chair to sit in front of him.

“No…not really.” He said. He had already stopped crying, but now a headache had begun.

“It would probably help.” Mrs. Frost said encouragingly.

“No, I’m fine.” Peter said more certain this time and started to stand up.

“No, you are going to stay here for awhile.” Emma said and Peter sat again. “A think it’s better for you to go home…I’m going to call your aunt, ok?”

Peter didn’t answer because it wasn’t a real question. The bright blue eyes of Emma frost were telling him that was an order spite of the question tone. The nurse, Moira, brought him some tea and Emma stood by him until aunt May arrive. She asked him a bunch of questions about his classes and what was his thoughts on the school so far. It didn’t took long until aunt May arrived. The look of concern and tiredness on her face almost made him cry again.

Mrs. Frost and Mr. Cage talked to her outside the infirmary. It took some time and Peter was getting anxious. Aunt May finally came in.

“Let’s go home.” She said as she hugged him tightly.

They made their way to Peter’s car and aunt May drove the way back. Peter didn’t talk and aunt May new her nephew enough to ask anything. Peter only watch as the landscape without pay attention in anything.

When they arrived, Peter went directly to his room. Aunt May watched he climb up the stairs with concern. She knew better to force Peter to talk right now, but he wouldn’t escape her at dinner.

\---

Peter was in his room for hours now. He dug the boxes with his parents’ memories from the basement and was looking a bunch of pictures of their life. If he was gonna deal with all of that, he figured he should start from the beginning.

Peter used to ask about them when he was a kid, but as he grew up he stopped. It only made him angry. So he kept locked inside. Those pictures showed him how his dad looked like him when he was young. How his mother used the same kind of glasses and had the same curious look the he had.

Muse was playing louder in his room, and the tears fall down his chicks as he learned more about his parents’ past, more about himself. He could believe he stayed away from this for so long. At some point aunt May joined him. She turned the volume down and sat on the floor with him. She also brought a thick family album and started to remember things with him.

They look at the old photographs for hours. Aunt May telling him the stories of their youth. How she met uncle Ben, Peter knew that one, but never was tired of hearing, the way Ben Parker asked little firecracker May to be his prom date. They were high school sweethearts. They loved each other their whole lives.

Seen aunt May talk about uncle Ben made Peter’s heartache, but also gave him strength. If she could lose the love of her life and still be standing, strong as a rock, so could he. They pass to the pictures of Peter’s childhood and the love he felt for his aunt grew if it were possible. They cried together, laugh together and honored the memories of those they lost.

It was painful but, it was soothing as well. Peter’s head was aching from all the crying, but he felt like a part of the weight was lifted from his shoulders. He’d never felt fully free from the weight, but it wasn’t suffocating him anymore. They had dinner around the albums, the letters, and the stories. They finished looking and Peter helped aunt May put everything on the right place.

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” May asked caressing Peter’s chick.

“I don’t know.” He honestly didn’t. “But it’s better than I was feeling earlier.”

“Everything it’s going to be fine darling” Aunt May said as she hugged him.

“Thank you, aunt May.” Peter said resting his head on her shoulder. “I know this was hard on you.”

“It was easier than see you suffer like that!” She said. “Don’t ever let it get that bad Peter…promise me!”

“Yeah…I promise!”

Peter slept fast and deep. He dreamed with his parents and uncle Ben and aunt May. They were young and full of life like he was right now. It wasn’t a bad dream but left a bitter taste in Peter’s mouth.

\---

He didn’t go to school the next day, so he did the thing he should have done a while ago. Called Gwen! Peter didn’t know if she was relieved or mad at him. She was a little bit of both but look at his swollen eyes softened her heart.

“How are you, Pete?”

“Getting better!” Peter said with a little smile. “I have a lot of things to tell you…”

“Start from the beginning” she said getting comfortable on the chair she was sitting. Peter slept a lot so Gwen was already at her house.

“Harry broke up with me…” He said finally. Saying those words made everything painfully real. “I finally was able to talk to him, he came over we have an amazing night and in the morning he went away and left me this letter.”

He read the letter for Gwen and now she was mad.

“How could he?!?” She said nervously. “Oh my god Pete, I’m so sorry…I never thought he was such a coward!”

“Me neither…” He said still staring at the letter.

“He isn’t answering my calls…”

“I bet he won’t anytime soon…” Peter said.

Peter told about his panic attack at school and the previous night with aunt May. Gwen listened to everything with attention and cried a little too. She lost her father the year before so she knew how hard it was.

“Pete I’m so sorry for not be there for you.” She said wiping the tears from her face.

“You are…I know this is not the same, but it’s enough knowing that you got me.” He said trying to smile. She smiled too. “Ok…so I have one more thing to tell you.” 

“What?”

“Tony Stark is a big dork!!!” He said laughing.

“Oh my god!!!” She said covering her mouth. “I totally forgot that you met Tony Stark!!!!”

They talked for hours. Peter told her everything about his new friends and she told him the news from London. It was refreshing talking to Gwen. Like a burst of energy Peter desperately needed. Gwen was one of those people who light up a room when they arrived and Peter was always happy to gravitate around her. It was almost hypnotic.

\--

Peter was lazily catching up with some late episodes of Orphan Black on the afternoon when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Bruce.

“Hey, Peter how are you? I notice you didn’t go to school today, I was wondering if I could stop by to bring your homework.”

Peter wasn’t in the mood to receive visits, but couldn’t say no. So he said yes and texted his address back. Half an hour later he heard the doorbell. He planned to clean up a little his room, but he remained watching the crazy life of Sarah Manning and her sister clones. He tossed some clothes under the bed, picked up as many tissues as he could and spread some water over his face and went answer the door.

“Hey, Peter!” Bruce said.

Only it wasn’t just Bruce. Tony and Hank were there too.

“Hi, Peter.” Hank said shyly.

“Hey, web face!! How are you doing?” Tony said taking off a really gorgeous sunglasses. He was particularly well dressed today.

“Uau…hey guys!” Peter answered overwhelmed.

“Yes, we all came.” Tony said entering at Peter’s house. “We brought romantic comedies, horror movies, comfort food, and video games.”

“What?” Peter was surprised.

“We didn’t know how would like to overcome your breakup so we cover all the bases.” Tony said sitting on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.

“What???” He asked again. “How do you guys know that?”

“Well, you changed your facebook status, show up to school looking like a zombie coming from The Walking Dead and then there was that incident at the PE class.” Tony shrugged. “We figured that you weren’t dealing very well with the whole thing.”

“You figured Tony!” Bruce quick added. “We didn’t mean to intrude or anything. We just want to see if you’re okay… we totally gonna leave if you want!”

Bruce and Hank were still at the hall looking at Peter with apologies drawn on their faces. Hank was caring a big bag with Peter thought it was all of the things Tony said. Peter didn’t know how to respond at that he stared at the guys for a while. Tony stared him back with a question face.

"Come in guys.” Peter said finally.

“So what are we going to do?” Tony asked. “It’s totally your call, but don’t choose romantic comedies.”

“Oh, c’mon Tony we all know that you love Dirty Dancing.” Bruce teased.

“It’s a classic.” Tony said. “Who hates Dirty Dancing?

“And all of the Jennifer Aniston Movies…” Hank said pushing Tony’s feet out the coffee table and putting the bag over it.

“She’s Rachel ok!!” Tony defended himself. “Again who hates Jennifer Aniston?”

“Okay, Diry dancing and all Jennifer Aniston movies...so basically you like almost every romantic comedy?” Peter asked smiling.

“Yeah!” Bruce and Hank answered for him.

Tony protested, but they all were laughing and Peter was starting to think this was a good idea.

“Let me see what you guys brought.” Peter said going stand near Hank.

“Humm…we brought The Proposal, Pretty Woman, and The Devil Wears Prada. It’s not romantic, but everybody loves Meryl” Hank started taking the DVD’s out of the bag. “Horror we brought The Conjuring, Annabelle, and Mama…Oh and we brought The Notebook also.”

“Eew…I hate that movie.” Peter said with a disgusted face. Gwen had made him watch a million times.

The three boys laughed at that and Peter got confused.

“I knew you would fit very well in this group…” Tony said putting an arm around Peter shoulders.

“We hate it too,” Bruce explained.

“Not even super hot Ryan Gosling save the cheesiness of this movie.” Tony said with a bored face. “C’mon choose one…”

“Humm…The Conjuring.” Peter chose “I need to see some blood.”

“Bad break up huh?” Tony asked.

“You have no idea.” Peter said with a sigh.

They made popcorn and watch the movie on Peter’s bedroom floor. Bruce seemed to be super excited about the horror scenes. Peter learned he was a fan of that kind of movie. Tony, on the other hand, was super scared, and now and then hid his face with a pillow. The movie was pretty good. Peter never had watched. The possessions parts were really good.

Aunt May arrived right after the movie ended. She was surprised to see all those boys in her house, but she was happy her nephew found new friends and seemed to have fun. She made an exception and ordered then pizza for dinner.

It was really fun to have dinner with the boys and aunt May. Hank was surprisingly winning aunt May over with his knowledge of old music that Peter had no idea he liked. Peter, Bruce, and Tony just watched while they talked about Elvis, Ray Charles, Judy Garland, Johnny Cash and some others. It was really weird.

They said goodbyes around nine.

“Thanks guys.” Peter said at the hall. “Really.”

“It was nothing.” Bruce said smiling.

“It was fun.” Hank said. “And your aunt it’s really cool.”

“Yeah, grampa, Hank we notice that you both had a lot in common.” Tony said smiling. “Anytime web face”

“It was Osborn lost you know.” Bruce said and everybody became serious, even Tony.

“Thanks.” Peter said looking into Bruces green eyes. “But unfortunately, it didn’t make this any easier.”

“Everything it’s gonna be fine buddy.” Tony said squeezing his shoulder.

“Yeah…”Peter said. “Yeah I know.”

“See you tomorrow!” They said and went away to Tony’s fancy sport car.


	5. Coping (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would try to post a little early, so here I am!  
> This is the second part of Peter dealing with the things that happened to him, mostly the break up.  
> Hope you guys like it.  
> =)

The weekend started with a chill in the air and Peter was uneasy. He was already resigned with the fact that he and Harry weren’t perfect for each other, but that letter was hard to swallow. It sat on his desk, watching him. He needed more than one shitty piece of paper. He needed some answers.

After the breakup, he was slowly getting Harry out of his life, but it wasn’t being easy. He blocked him on Facebook but still stalked him a little bit on Instagram. Harry didn’t erase any of the pictures of the two of them. Peter looked at those pictures, and the pictures he also didn’t have erased from his own profile in a daily basis. He knew he shouldn’t, but it was like a drug.

Peter was lying in his bed with his phone in his hand, looking through those pictures of the past that seemed so distant now. “The Pretty Reckless – House on a Hill” served as the soundtrack for his melancholy. He was absorbed in his thoughts and memories when he noticed that Harry just posted a new photograph. He was in a dinner with a big glass of chocolate milkshake, the straw hanging in his mouth, and sunglasses on his face. He looked gorgeous. Peter felt resentful first. But then he started to analyze the rest of the picture and realized he knew this dinner. He actually had been there with Harry before.

Peter stood up quickly from his bed, changed his clothes, splashed some water on his face carefully avoiding the mirror and went straight to his car. He told aunt May that he was going to Hank's to get something from school. He just stop to think when he was already driving, but it was already too late.

Fifteen minutes later Peter was at the door of the dinner battling himself if he should go in or not. He took a deep breath and opened the doors, a bell made a sound as he entered the place.  
_'I came here and I'm not going back now.'_  
The place looked the exact same way it did when Harry brought him there a year ago. The same colors, the same smell of fat and sugar. It brought him back some memories.  
He scanned the place looking for Harry. He was sitting at last table over Peter’s right. His back was turned to the door so he couldn’t see Peter. He walked slowly breathing deeply.  
_'I can do this.'_  
He stood next to Harry table and the words that always came easily to him went away, his brain was frozen. It took Harry a while to see someone was standing next to his table. He looked up and green eyes met the brown.

“Hi, Harry." Peter said wishing his voice came out stronger.

“Peter?”Harry said surprised. "What are you doing here?”  
“I need to talk to you…” Peter said his breath was heavy and he felt he had ran all the way over there instead of drove.

“It’s not a good moment…” Harry said, he seemed nervous and kept looking at the bathroom door.

“Never it’s a good moment for you Harry,” Peter said starting to get annoyed. “Do you really expect that this piece of shit is enough explanation?” He said throwing Harry's letter at his face. 

Harry looked at him trying to come up with an answer and failing. Peter was so nervous that he didn’t notice that there were two plates on the table. He looked at the other spot and the realization hit him like a bullet. Harry wasn’t alone.

“Sorry it took some time…” a girl said sitting on the vacant spot across Harry. She was blond beautiful and curvy. She looked at Peter with questioning blue eyes and then smiled. 

“Oh…since you’re here can you do us a favor and bring us some ketchup?”

Peter was frozen again. Was this a date? Peter kept looking at Harry's face waiting for an answer. Harry was just as frozen as Peter and the both boys kept gaping at each other.

“What’s happening?” the girl asked looking from Harry to Peter.

Peter started to walk back away from the table, never stop looking at Harry’s green eyes. He was at a complete shock.

He could feel the tears in his eyes as he tried to get away from Harry. The back of his thighs stumbled at a table. The sudden impact woke Peter from his trance. _'Harry is on a date…he spent the past weeks crying and being miserable while Harry was going out on fucking dates…WITH GIRLS!'_ His head was flooded with bad thoughts. He apologized with the people at the table turned on his heels and practically ran towards the exit. When he was opening the door he could hear Harry’s voice.

“Peter wait!!!”

He was half way at the parking lot when he heard it again.

“Peter!!”

He kept walking without looking back. His face was burning, he was divided between crawling into a hole or punch Harry’s face.

“Peter!” he felt a grip on his arm as he looked for his keys inside his pocket.

“What!!!?” he exploded. “What Harry? What could you possibly say that will fix this?”

Harry was gaping again.

“Shit!! How could I be so stupid?!?” Peter said running his fingers through his hair. “Did you ever felt something for me…I mean unless then complete disdain?”

“Of course Peter!!” Harry said. He looked like a cornered animal. "I love you!!!

“So what the fuck is that!?” Peter said pointing at the diner.

“She…She…Felicia is a friend.” Harry said and Peter didn’t have to wait he finishes to see that he was lying.

“Really…Do you gonna add lying to the pile of bullshit you did to me?” Peter said laughing. “So this isn’t a date?”

“Pete I can explain it!” Harry said sounding he was bagging.

“So explain it!” Peter said, but Harry just stared at him with no words. “EXPLAIN!!” Peter yelled on the parking lot, an old lady a couple cars away from then looked startled.

“My dad…” Harry managed to speak.

“So typical of you put the blame of all your shit on your dad!!” Peter sighed. “What else? C’mon Harry I don’t have the whole day.”

“He…He discovered everything about us Pete.” Harry said tears on his face. “He saw some of our texts…”

Peter knew Harry was always scared of his dad knew about then. Their relationship was always hidden from everyone unless Gwen. Peter didn’t mind, he thought that one day his boyfriend would create some courage to face his dad. He was wrong.

“And?” Peter demanded.

“He went crazy Pete! He was furious.” Harry said helplessly. “That’s why he sent me to boarding school.”

“So instead of tell me this you just vanished for a month, then had sex with me and left a fucking note?”

“He made me promise to not speak with you…ever again.” Harry sound wounded, but Peter wasn’t falling for that.

“And you obeyed him like the daddy's little boy you are!” Peter really wanted to punch him right now.

“What was I supposed to do?” Harry said helplessly.

“FIGHT!!!”Peter yelled again. “Fight for us!!”

“He said he would disinherit me!!!” Harry said finally.

Peter laugh at that. It was a disturbed paradox to the tears that was running down his face.

“And of course, you chose the money…” Peter was feeling exhausted.

“Peter you don’t understand how he is…” Harry tried to explain some more.

“Yes, I do Harry. I understand very well.” Peter said calming himself. “You stay with your money and your father and your friend. I’ll be out of your way...don’t worry.”

Peter entered in his car ignoring Harry’s calls. He just needed to get out of there.  
He tried everything to not cry, Harry wasn’t worthy of his tears anymore, but he was too furious. His iPod was messing with his face because the shuffle was only playing romantic songs. “Fuck you!!” He screamed at the radio as if it did something against him. He changed the song one last time and “Rolling in the Deep” by Adele started to play - 'Finally!' – he put the volume at the maximum and put it on repeat. The drive home was pretty much like this, Peter crying and singing his heart ache at the top of his lungs along with Adele. He went straight to his room, not given aunt May a chance to see his red swollen eyes. He locked the door behind him and the conclusion hit his brain. He needed to purge Harry out of his life, out of him, he was feeling dirty. So he started. He gathered all the pictures, the presents, the clothes, the memories, all of the things the reminded him of Harry and put in a box.  
It turned out it was a lot of stuff. It was basically a lifetime of memories since he knew Harry since they were kids. The angry playlist of his iPod was playing loud from the speakers. When he finished the cleaning Matt Bellamy was screaming the climax of “Uno” – so was Peter.

 _“You could have been number one_  
And you could rule the role world  
And we could have so much fun  
But you blew it away.”

Muse had always done an amazing job playing Peter’s feelings. He closed the box and looked at it for a moment. He didn’t know what to do with it. Tossed on the trash seemed to be a bit extreme, he always had a difficult giving up on things. So he jumped for the next step, cleaning himself. He put the speakers on his bathroom and took a shower. He scrubbed every part of his body, trying to remove every little bit of Harry that was on him. The music was playing loud and the water was a great way to take all the pain away.

When he turned off the shower, he was already feeling different. He ran his hand in the mirror to remove the steam. He even looked different. He looked like himself actually. He was drying his hair with a towel when aunt May entered the room.

“Everything is ok here?” she asked softly standing by the door.

“Yeah…”Peter said smiling. “Everything is ok now…”

She looked at him and then at the room that was surprisingly clean, and at the box. An understanding formed on her face. She knew. She always knew everything on Peter’s mind, even if he didn’t speak many of his feelings. Peter thought she was telepathic because they could understand each other just by looking at each other eyes.

He talked to Gwen later too. Told her the whole story. He wasn’t feeling as bad as the other time, he was much more rational, the image the he had of Harry was completely broken. Gwen was sad, after all she was friends with both of them. See one friend hurt the other like that wasn’t a great vision, and the fact that she was an ocean away it didn’t help. Peter noticed the she was homesick, and the fact he was in trouble and she wasn’t there to help him was upsetting her – both of them.

They spent a lot of time on skype, but eventually she had to go to sleep. When Peter went to sleep, it took some time. He still could see Harry’s face when he closed his eyes, but he realized that the sadness he was feeling wasn’t overwhelming anymore. This last week made him a lot stronger to deal with his feelings, he learned a lot about himself and that was the good he took out of all that.

\--

He went to school the next week feeling much lighter. He didn’t complete overcome the whole thing, his heart was still broke, but now he was on the right direction. He drove listening to the new album of “Of Monster and Men – Beneath the Skin”. The day dawned a bit cloudy and that made his feel like he was driving in the very Iceland. The voices of Nana and Ragnar were almost mystical taking Peter’s mind away of everything it was wrong in his life.

He went to his locker still humming “Winter Sound”. As usual Bucky was there too. He looked at Peter a little surprised.

“Hey…” He greeted uncertainly. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah…” Peter said. “Getting there.”

Buck nodded to that. He seemed like he was going to say something, but the words didn’t come out of his mouth. Peter looked at him studying his face.

“So…Of Monsters and Men uh?” he asked looking the other way.

“What?”

“You were singing…”

“Oh…I’m completely in love with their last album,” Peter said smiling. “It’s amazing.”

“Yeah me too!!” Bucky said smiling as well. “It’s just make me happy somehow, the first one is awesome too. Did you heard it?”

“Yeah!!” Peter was already becoming enthusiastic about their matching music taste. “I spent months humming “Little Talks”. Bucky laughed at that.

“They’re pretty awesome live too.”

Peter was about to ask how was their concert like when Natasha came out of nowhere.

“C’mon Barnes we’re going to be late for class.” She said standing next to Bucky. She looked at Peter like he was an insect. “Beat it, nerd! Stop bothering him.”  
Peter looked surprised at her, confused by the free offense. He looked at Bucky waiting for some sort of response from him but it didn’t come, he just closed his locker like nothing was happening.

“I don’t need this bullshit!” Peter snort closing his own locker and walking to his class.

 

He definitely didn’t need that. He didn’t have to endure abuse from Natasha just to keep a friendship that Bucky just showed him he didn’t care very much. If that was what Bucky wants, so be it. One thing he learned recently, he had to put himself first, no more hurting himself trying to keep relationships with people who didn’t care enough about him.


	6. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday update here guys!!  
> I'm nervous about this chapter. I hope you guys like it.  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> =)

Peter opened his eyes to the blinding lights of the gym. He couldn’t see straight, his sight was blurry, partly because he wasn’t wearing glasses, partly because Steve Rogers just hit his face with a dodgeball. He forced himself to stand up and creep to the bent near the court. It was the classic rivalry being disputed on the court. Blues versus reds on an epic game of dodgeball. Ok, maybe epic wasn’t the right word. Massacre seems more accurate. Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Clint against Tony, Peter, Bruce and Hank.

The whole game last less than one minute, Tony was the first out. The four blues basically compete between then to see who would hit him first. They were a lot faster so they got all the four balls from the middle of the court when Professor Cage authorized the match with a loud whistle. They looked at Tony with bloodlust. Clint and his perfect aim won, hitting a ball on Tony’s stomach. The thing is, it’s not just because Clint hit him first that the other three balls didn’t find their destiny. Steve hit him on the head, Bucky was kinder and hit a ball on his left thigh and Natasha…evil, diabolic Natasha hit him on the groin.

Peter was shocked by the scene he stopped paying attention for one second at the sight of Tony stretched on the court floor. One second was more them enough for Steve to recover one ball and almost rip Perter’s head out of his neck with it.

When he sat on the bench alongside Tony, Bruce was already on the floor. Hank was the last one. He was with a ball in his hands, horror in his eyes. The four blues looked at him, smirks on their faces. They were waiting, savoring the fear of their opponent. Peter was sure that he was going to be slain. Instead of throw his ball and try to hit someone, Hank dropped his ball on the floor turned around and went sit with his companions on the bench. The other three looked at him surprised.

“What the hell was that Mccoy!!!” Mr. Cage screamed.

“Well, I wasn’t gonna win, so I thought it was better to avoid the pain…”

“You can ask courage from a coward Mr. Cage.” Natasha said laughing.

The four blues were laughing and giving each other high-fives.

“Are you ok Parker?” Clint asked. “You’re a little red…”

Peter clenched his teeth. His face was burning so it was probably red.

“Enough Barton!” Mr. Cage said and looked Peter raising his brows. “There some ice packs on the cooler Parker…for all of you.”

So they sat on the bench humiliate putting ice on different parts of their bodies.

“This is ridiculous.” Tony said cleaning the moist from his forehead left from the ice pack. The blue team just slaughtered another team. Gym classes were difficult enough for everyone but be forced to face the blue team on dodgeball was barbaric.

They played more times and it was only too add more bruises to their bodies. After another defeat, Peter lost his count already, Tony stormed out the gym.

“Stark!!” Mr. Cage called. “Where are you going?”

“The infirmary!!” Tony said bitter, “If you didn’t notice Sr. I was almost murdered.”

He didn’t wait from an answer. Mr. Cage just sighed. He turned around and looked at the pathetic conditions of the other three nerds.

“You can’t leave too,” He said. “I think it was enough for today.”

“Oh thank God!!” Hank said. If their bodies weren’t so sore they probably would have run from the gym.

“You’re going already…we were just kidding” Clint joked. “The serious game is about to start!!”

“Leave them, Clint!” Steve said. “They look like a truck ran over then”

They all laughed. Peter found Bucky’s eyes for a second. He stopped laughing and almost looked embarrassed. They went to the locker room and then went back to the classrooms building. They found Tony sitting on a table at a covered part of the schoolyard playing with his cell phone.

“Oh, so Cage gave mercy to you too?” Tony said bitterly.

“That was humiliating!!” Bruce said sitting on the bench next to Tony.

They spent the rest of the class licking their wounds and then went to the cafeteria to get some lunch. The place it was already full and everyone was looking at them, more than usual. It didn’t take long for them to notice that everyone was talking about them.

“What the hell?” Tony asked when a guy was laughing pointing at their table.

Before anyone could reason about the fact Fitz approached their table.

“Hey, Fitz! What’s up?” Peter greeted him and was completely ignored.

“Tony, I’m sorry if I interrupted, but I don’t know if you know about this.” He said nervous showing Tony his cell phone.

“What the fuck is this!?” Tony asked shocked.

“It’s a Tumblr, it’s like a blog where…” Fitz started.

“I know what a fuckin’ Tumblr is!!!” Tony exploded.

He showed the cellphone for then. Apparently someone created a Tumblr named blue pride and was posting ridiculous pictures of the massacre that was the dodgeball game.

“Oh, that’s bad!” Peter said looking at a particularly embarrassing pic of him.

“Tony calm down!” Peter heard Hank saying.

“Too late for that!!” Tony said standing up, grabbing the phone from Peter’s hands and walking towards the blues table. They had just arrived and were laughing at some joke. They were probably the joke.

“What the hell is this!!!?” Tony said throwing the phone at Steve.

“What the…” Steve started speaking but stopped himself when he looked at the phone. He was doing his best not to laugh, but he was failing. Natasha grabbed the phone and soon the other three were laughing out loud. Clint was almost crying.

“So that’s how we’re gonna play now Rogers?” Tony asked fulminating Steve with his dark eyes.

Steve stopped laughing immediately. “We didn’t post this Tony?”

“If you didn’t realize we were at the court at the same time as you…” Bucky said trying to contain his laughter.

“I don’t fucking care!!” Tony muttered. “You know how the things rule Rogers!!!”

“Ok, Stark!” Natasha said seeming superior as always. “Keep calm and go play with your chemistry kit.” That brought a new wave of laughter from Clint and Bucky.

“Let the grown ups talk mob girl!” Tony scorn and Natasha immediately stopped laughing. Her lips turned into a thin line. She crushed a juice box, but her expression remained empty. Clint and Bucky were about to jump at Tony’s jugular. “Balance it’s a fragile thing, Rogers. I’m sure even your little brain can realize that.”

“What are trying to do Stark!” Steve said rising from his seat and facing down Tony. “If it’s intimidate, it’s not working.” Their faces were just a few inches apart.

“It’s war you want Rogers?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“Bring it on Jerk!” Steve with a low voice. “You know you’re not gonna win right?”

“Let’s see about that.” Tony said and turned his back to Steve.

Peter realized that he wasn’t breathing since the discussion heated. Apparently the whole school wasn’t either because everyone was quietly starring the two kings trying to kill each other with a sight.

“I hope you already finished eating boys.” Tony said approaching the table. “We have work to do.”

Hank stand up immediately from his seat looking distressed and followed Tony, Bruce sighted grabbed his juice and followed him too. Peter looked around and it seemed that everyone was looking at him. It’s seemed that now was the time he needed to make a choice. Until now he was just hanging with the guys. He was a red by association. But things changed. Now he needed to compromise

“Peter! Are you coming?” Bruce asked when he noticed that Peter wasn’t following.

Peter looked the other way and Bucky was watching him with expectation. “Yeah…of course” Peter said still looking into Bucky’s eyes. He’s expression went from expectation to utter rage. Peter stood up and followed Bruce and right there he made a decision. He chose red, renouncing any chance of friendship he thought he had with Bucky. It was a little hard, but with each step away from the cafeteria it seemed right. Those guys stood by him in a very hard moment of his life. Those guys had a lot of in common with him. What Bucky had ever given him despite a dodge ball on his stomach.

“Tony, are you sure of that?” They found Hank trying to put some reason in Tony’s head.

“Of course I am sure!!!” Tony said angrily. “They disrespected us!”

“Ok, but is that reason enough for a _‘war’_ ” Hank reasoned.

“Yes!!” Tony continued. “We back down now and the next thing we are going to be pushed into our lockers. We have to defend our position in this school. If you are not willing to compromise Hank so don’t!”

Hank looked at him with shock. “I’m with you, Tony!! I just don’t wanna an unnecessary fight.”

“It’s not, we can’t let them step over us or let people think that they are better than us.” Tony said looking at their eyes, he sounded so sure. Peter never thought he had this leadership inside him. “We worked a lot hard for respect, I’m not gonna let a stupid Tumblr ruin everything!! This face wasn’t made to be drowned on a toilet.”

“Who’s with me?” Tony asked, always so dramatically, putting his hand on the center of the circle they were forming and looking at Hank.

“Fine” Hank said with a sight.

“Bruce?”

“You know that they are going to be merciless…” Bruce said with his arms crossed.

“So do we!!” Tony said with fire in his eyes.

“Fuck!!” Bruce grumbled, but his hand over Hank’s anyway. “this is probably gonna hurt!”

“Peter?” Tony asked and three of then looked at him. Peter felt a little small. “I’ll totally understand if you wanna jump out…but think that you’re gonna fight for a whole class here, for all the geeks!”

“Less Tony.” Bruce said at Tony exaggeration.

“It’s true!” Tony said. “We can’t let people step on us!! It’s not just about then, It’s about the person that made that Tumblr, it’s about all the people that laughed at us.”  
Peter thought about the dodgeball game, the laughter, and all the times Flash Thompson put him in his locker or steal his lunch money. That’s the time to step up and fight for respect.

“No more lockers?” Peter said smiling.

“No more lockers!” Tony said smiling too.

“Let’s do this!!” Peter said put his hand over Bruce’s.

“Let’s give then hell boys!!!” Tony said with an evil laughter.

\--

When Peter agreed with helping his friends in this crusade against the jocks he didn’t think he was going to be breaking into the school in the middle of the night. _'Thank god aunt May is working tonight'_ He thought as they parked behind the school gym. They came on a Black sport car from Tony. He seemed to have a car for each situation that life could throw at him. They were all wearing black, Peter seemed more like he was going to a concert dressing with an Arctic Monkeys shirt, black jacket, and black skinny jeans than commit a crime.

“Okay, I hacked the school system, when I disable the alarm we have 30 minutes to do the job, ok?" Tony said quietly.

The other three boys just nodded.

“Okay…now!” Tony said as he did something on his tablet scream.

The spent some time to climb the wall behind the school, after wall they weren’t quite athletic, but it wasn’t much, they weren’t that bad either. Bruce and Peter went first, them Tony and Hank tossed two heavy bags over the wall. They climbed afterward.

They went straight to the gym and them to football team lockers. Hank kicked accidentally a locker making a deafening sound. Peter’s heart skipped a beat. They all remained in silence waiting for someone to come to verify the sudden noise. No one came and they started breathing again.

They put the bags on the floor and started working. It took then a week to prepare this plan that consists basically in exploding Steve, Bucky, and Clint’s lockers and spill red paint all over them and their belongings. Peter and Hank worked on an electric circuit that would be actuated when the lockers opened. Bruce made the mixture of paint and firecrackers that would spill all over, and Tony handled security.  
Tony went opened the lockers, Hank and Peter started to install the devices and Bruce stay on the watch. After they finished they went to the girls lockers. Natasha could not be forgotten. Her device was a little different: there were more paint and fewer explosions. The paint was also pink! Tony figured she would be much more pissed and the other guys considered if that was good or really, really bad.

They finished with the girl's locker when Tony whispered nervously. “Five minutes!!”

They run out of the gym and started climbing back the wall. When Peter was on top of it an alarm on Tony’s phone indicated the time was over. Peter quickly climbed down the wall and they ran to the car as fast as they could. They were all nervous and out of breath. Tony started the car and drove fast away from the school. When they were far enough from the school, an amazing wave of laughter and joy hit then.

“They are screwed guys!” Tony said laughing. “I can’t wait to see their faces!!”

“I just wanna say that it was pleasure to work with you gentleman, in case Natasha torture and kill us after receiving a jet of pink paint on her face!!” Hank said.

They went quiet imagining different and painful ways Natasha would murderer them but erupted on laughter again when they pictured her covered on pink paint.  
Tony dropped Peter at his place. He went quickly to his room like he could still be caught. He stripped down to his boxers climbed his bed, covering his head with the blanket and started a really long text telling Gwen everything. He wasn’t going to sleep so soon. The excitement was beating in his chest. It was already morning on England so it didn’t take Gwen much time to read. Texting wasn’t enough to her, she needed to see Peter’s face so she called him on facetime.

“I never thought I would say this, but this situation requires O.M.G.!!!!” She said in utter shock. 

“Peter that was crazy…are you insane?” There were disapproval and concern in her voice, but she was laughing.

“I know!!” Peter said laughing. “I never thought I could do something like that!!”

“Those guys are going to kill you, Peter!!” Gwen said, now she was fully concerned.

“Well if they do, it worth it…” Peter said dramatically. “Because I have the most fun since we went to Connie Island and rode that roller coaster until you vomited.”

“Oh don’t remind me of that!” She said making a disgusted face. “Pete I have to go now, promise me that you will text me everything!!”

“I promise,” Peter said. “Maybe I’ll send you some pictures!”  
They said their goodbyes and Peter went to sleep, it took some time but eventually Morpheus won him.

\--

The next day Peter went fast to school. The blues had football and Natasha had cheerleader practice at the same time. Natasha being a cheerleader never seemed to make sense to Peter until he saw her flipping around in one practice. She was a perfect dancer as well, she was good in everything apparently.

The boys agreed to wait for the chaos on Tony’s locker, Steve would definitely seek for him afterward. Everyone else was minding their own business, maybe wondering if Tony’s threats were fake after a whole week of none action. The time was passing and nothing.

“I think It didn't work guys!!” Hank said nervously. They were all nervous.

“Calm down Han…” Tony didn’t finish because a growl came from down the hall

“STAAARK!!!!” An entirely red Steve Rogers walking towards then looking like a raging bull. 

Peter’s legs tremble a little. _'Shit we are dead!'_ Behind Steve, Bucky and Clint were equally painted and furious. Steve walked closer to them glaring at Tony.

“Hello, boys…” Tony said disingenuously. “Uaw, what happened with you? You guys look awful!”  
Steve seemed he would have an attack.

“You. Son. Of. Bitch!” He muttered and Tony only smirk.

Clint opened his mouth to say something, but a scream coming from down the hall stopped him.

“AAAAAAARGH!” Natasha walked covered on Pink paint. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!”

She went for Tony’s neck. The boys retreat instinctively, Tony putting his bag over his face for protection. But she never reached him, Steve stopped her.

“Oh darling, pink is so not your color.” Tony said with disdain. The other three couldn't contain the laughter.

“Let me go, Steve!! I’m going to rip his eyes out of his head!!!”

“No, you won’t!!” Steve said firmly and she stopped. Steve turned back to the enemies. “You have no idea of what you started. This is only the beginning…and you mark my words Stark, we’re not gonna stop until you’re destroyed.”

Tony walked closer to Steve and said looking directly into his blue eyes. “Bring it on…bitch!!!” He had balls, Peter had to admit.

Steve smirked with hate in his eyes. They turned around and started walking away defeated, but Peter called them. “Wait!!”

When they turned around Peter took a picture with his phone of the pathetic state they were in. “For posterity!” he said sweetly.

They were shocked. Peter could feel the anger coming from the blues. Natasha clenched her fists and smiled. She started to walk towards Peter, but Steve stopped her again. “They’ll regret!”

They walked away, the whole school was watching. Everyone was covering his mouths with their hands, whispering or laughing. It was basically a walk of shame.

Peter went to class and waited for a call from the principal office that never came. Tony said that Steve wouldn’t accuse them. He would seek revenge on his ways. Which was worse. That’s why now started what Tony called phase two. They had to be complete alert and discover the blues plan before and defend themselves. But for today they could relax and enjoy the victory.

 

The war was just beginning and Peter didn’t know, but it would be one of the craziest, funniest and most disgusting times of his life.


	7. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm about to start my finals so I thought I should post before things get crazy. Here it is!! 
> 
> There are some football stuff in this chapter, I'm not sure if I get it right, if it's wrong ignore it, or tell me that I'll gladly fix it. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this.  
> ;) '

The next few days were hard. It was difficult living with fear. Peter and his friends were always looking for something wrong, always watching their backs, looking for clues from what the blues would do to counterattack. Tony asked a few people. Bruce tried to hear something at the boys’ toilet, but nothing. Hank was becoming paranoid. To be fair they all were.

Peter still met Bucky when he went to his locker. They didn’t exchange a single word. Bucky didn’t even look at Peter. Peter tried to avoid to meet with him changing the times he would go to his locker, but it seemed Bucky was doing the same and they always ended up going at the same time.

“The Paint Strike”, as people was calling the first move from the reds, was the only thing school spoke about the next days. The picture Peter took from the blues soaked in paint was on everybody's phones being shared on every social media, memes was being created with their faces. Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bucky didn’t say anything about the “incident”, they were resigned, waiting for the best moment, plotting the perfect plan. Peter thought that leave then crazy with expectations was part of the plan.

“Open your eyes, guys!" Tony said later that week at the cafeteria looking at the blues table. “They are dumb. We totally can anticipate their moves.”

He was wrong. It was a Friday and the school was over, everyone were at the diner next to the school. Some sudden sale, burgers and milk shake half of the price, got the place packed with students.The four reds went out together. Those days they were avoiding walking alone. They had an amazing meal talked, laughed and relax a little. 

The parking lot was full of students talking, making plans for the weekend or minding their own business. Peter and Tony parked near each other, so the four of them were walking together when a Jeep blocked the passage, Clint’s Jeep.

“Shit!” Tony said forecasting the danger.

They turned around and started walking the other way but Bucky’s BMW blocked the passage back. Steve and Natasha came from each side caring some bags. They were corned!!

“Oh fuck!” Peter said. “We are screwed!”

They put their backs against each other so that each of them was facing one blue. They didn’t do anything for a while so Tony stepped forward.

“Ok guys. I would love to stay, but I have to go home to a friends’ rerun…so excuse me.” He started walking in the direction of the empty space between Steve and Clint when something hit the back of his head. Peter was startle by the sound of something breaking, for a moment he thought Tony was hurt, but then he saw a yellow goo coming down Tony’s neck and realized it was an egg.

“It’s payback time jerks!” Steve said smirking.

The only thing Peter did was cover his face and wait for it to be over. They were shot by infinity of eggs that came from all directions. Clint and his damn perfect aim hit eggs on the most uncomfortable places. They shield themselves as they could but after a few seconds they were already covered in eggs. The shot stopped and Peter looked behind his backpack to see what was happening and regretted immediately. Steve and Clint throw to big bags of flour on then making a really sticky mix. Natasha came closer and threw a big bucket of mud on then – mostly on Bruce – 

“That’s for the pink!” She said smiling. 

“Hey nerds!!” Bucky said with his phone in hands. “That’s for posterity!!”

The whole school was passing by watching and laughing at the situation, taking their private pictures. The blues got into their cars and went away as suddenly as they came leaving four boys soaked on the most disgusting mixture ever.

“Oh god I think one of the eggs was rotten.” Peter said disgusted.

“Just one?” Tony said bitter.

“Hank, please tell me you’re not allergic to eggs.” Bruce asked alarmed.

“I’m not allergic to eggs.” Hank said trying to cleaning his glasses on his much dirtier shirt.

“Let’s go guys!!” Tony said walking fast towards his car.

When they reach their cars they had another surprised. The tires were deflated.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!?” Tony cried. “Those son of bitches!!!”

“What are we gonna do now?” Peter said already tired to be so filthy, the smell of eggs and dirty was starting to make him gag. The four of then looked at each other faces no knowing what to do. No one cab driver would take them.

Tony called his father assistant Jarvis. He was his father assistant, but did everything Tony wanted, so he was basically Tony’s nanny. It took him about forty minutes to go from Manhattan to diner so they remained on the side walk waiting with that awful smell around then. Those were the longest forty minutes of Peter's life. He never had been so uncomfortable. 

Jarvis finnaly arrived driving a fancy black sedan. He was a tall, blond, British man, but Peter thought he might as well be an angel sent from heaven. He brought towels, clothes water and food. He also contacted car assistance to fix their cars.

“How about I took you boys home for a much needed shower?” He said smiling.

“That would be great J.!!” Tony said.

“Don’t worry Mr. Parker I’ll make sure it’ll be delivered in your address.” Jarvis said noticing the concern on Peter’s face.

“Can you send it to Tony’s house?”Peter’s asked. “If my car arrives without me my aunt will freak out a little bit.”

“As you wish.” Jarvis said politely. “Mr. Stark I must say that you should file a complaint with the school’s direction, this attitude was unacceptable. I’ll call the principal myself if you want?”

“That won’t be necessary Jarvis.” Tony said. “We have to deal with it ourselves. That’s our battle to fight.”

Jarvis was about to question but Tony interrupted him.

“I’ll explain for later J.” He said. “Now can we go home? I need a shower.”

“Yes sr.” Jarvis nodded.

\--

The next month was marked by the beginning of the fall and the war between reds and blues. The pranks kept going: Tony hacked Clint’s facebook page and posted the most embarrassed things, he was the school joke for a week and his girlfriend, Jessica Drew broke up with him because of a particular post the revealed his “preferences” for girls with big butts and because apparently he was in love with Groxo, the school weirdo.

Steve and Natasha slushied Bruce and Hank when they were going to lunch. Bruce’s skin acquired a sick shade of green while Hank was a bright blue. Their shirts were ruined and that thing was fucking cold. Pictures were all over internet of course.

Bucky glued Peter’s locker and he couldn’t took his books out for a whole day. Mr Lehnsherr gave Peter a 5 minute lecture about commitment and respect.

“You show no respect to me, my class and your classmates coming here unprepared!” He said with a stern voice. “As if the fact that you are always late wasn’t enough.” Peter could see Clint cover his laughter with his hands in his peripherals, but there was nothing he could do unless be quiet. Besides scolding Peter, Professor Lehnsherr gave him extra homework to compensate his lack of responsibility.

Peter of course paid back. Aunt May was a Halloween enthusiast, so his basement was full of macabre things. Crack the digital code of Bucky’s locker was a piece of cake for Tony, so he put a giant spider eating a human head, with wasps in its eyes and a bunch of blood inside of it. When Bucky opened a loud scream came from the head. That scared the living soul out of him. The boy threw the books he was holding up and screamed for a whole minute. Peter never laughed so much in his life. His abs hurt for the rest of the day and every time he remembered the terrified expression on Bucky's face he burst out in laughter all over again.

At chemistry lab, Bruce made Clint and Steve’s experiment fizz releasing blue smelly foam. Some of it cover Clint’s arm and he panicked. It took Professor Pym five minutes to calm him down saying that was a harmless mix, but until then he kept screaming that he would lose his arm and never would be able to open a peanut butter jar again in his life. 

the pranks kept going, filling a Tumblr page and everyone else conversation. Suddenly this was all the school talked about it. People were picking sides, cheering, arguing about it. Although neither the sides realized, because they were all too focused on their own bubbles, the whole school was divided.

\--

Peter was exhausted, it was really hard to plan pranks and keep a straight “A” report card, but nothing like late nights home works marathons couldn’t take care of. Bucky on the other hand wasn’t having the same endurance, by the conversation he was having with professor Richards at the end of a physics class. Peter was purposely taking more time to get out of the classroom because he was charging his phone in a plug next to his desk.

“Bucky you failed your latest test, your homework is never well done and I feel you do not understand anything I say in class.” Professor Richards said concerned. “What’s happening?”

“I…I…I’m trying ok!” Bucky stammered. “I just don’t get this!!”

“Physics can’t be hard for some students, but nothing that dedication can’t solve.” Mr. Richards said. “You have to put more hours into this Bucky, otherwise there’s nothing I can do to help you.”

“I just I’m a little busy…”Bucky said scrubbing the back of his neck. Peter notice he always did that when he was ashamed.

“There is nothing more important them your education James.” Mr. Reed said raising his brows. “I know you kids got caught up between friends, girls…rivalry, but all that ends. Great grades can influence the college you’re going to be accepted and consequently your whole life.”

“I know Mr. Richards.” Bucky said. “I’m gonna try harder…There is something I can do to improve my grades? Maybe some extra work?”

“Yeah I could give you some extra tasks but I don’t think that would solve the problem.” Mr. Richards said shaking his head. “I think you have too many doubts from previous subjects that are keeping you from understand what we are doing now. So I think you need tutoring.”

“Oh…” Bucky said disappointed. “Extra classes…great!”

Mr. Richards laugh at that. “Well but there is one thing, I’m too busy with a congress I’m going to be attending next month so I’m not gonna be able to help you…”Bucky was going to start protesting, but Mr. Richards silence him. “This is probably a good thing, judging by the bored look in you face during my class today.”

“I’m sorry…” Bucky blushed a little.

“It’s ok…you’re not obliged to like my classes, but it’s your obligation to give your best.” Mr. Richards said with a kind smile. Bucky thought he was a super cool teacher. One of his favorites, but physics wasn’t his thing. “A change of methods might be good for you. Maybe if someone your age that speaks the same language as you…you know. It might get the things in your head.”

“What you mean…like a study buddy?” Bucky asked.

“Exactly!” Mr. Richards said. “And I have the perfect candidate for the job…Peter!”  
Peter was already at the door, putting his phone charger in his backpack front pocket when Professor Richards called his name. 

“Yes Sr.” he answered uncertainly.

“Could come here please?” Professor Reed said offering him a kind smile too. “Peter I have a favor to ask you.”

“Sure…” Peter said standing next to Bucky facing the professor.

“James here is having some problems to understand the subject and I was thinking if you could help him?” He said with, Peter suspected was a little smirk on his face.

“What?” Peter and Bucky said together.

“Just for an hour after class, I’m sure you could figure it out some time.”

“All due respect Mr. Richards, I don’t think I’m qualified for this…” Peter excused. “ And besides I’m have a lot of work myself.”

“I’m sure you are, you are the best at my class…you and Stark, but I got the impression Tony wouldn’t be…didactic.” Mr. Richards said. “I also know you probably have a lot of things to do, that’s why you’re going to get extra credits for this and my gratitude. Which will be a lot valuable when you need recommendation letters.”

For a sweet guy Mr. Richards really knew how to blackmail someone. Peter couldn’t say no to that. Neither could Bucky, he needed all the help he could get. So they didn’t say anything, and how silence is consent, at least in Richards’ book, it was all set. Peter will tutor Bucky.

“Ok boys. Get to work!!” Mr. Richards said gladly. “Hit the books they don't hit back. I’m going to check on you to know if James is making progress...ok?”

They just nodded and walked out of the room. “So how do you wanna do this?” Peter asked when they were out in hall.

“I don’t know what you are thinking Parker, but this is not going to happen!!” Bucky muttered.

“What?” Peter asked. “And what do you suggest we do them?”

“I don’t care…I’m going to try learning some physics while staying the furthest away from you as possible!” Bucky scolded.

“And how you’re going to explain your big fail on the next text?” Peter asked smirking.

“And who said I’m going to fail??”

“The other one thousand tests you failed before!” Peter said laughing.

“Listen Parker!” Bucky said poking Peter chest with his index finger. “I don’t need you…”

“Yes you do!!” Peter said facing Bucky. “And thanks to your stupidity my ass is on the line now…what do you think Mr. Richards is gonna think of me if I l lie to him, not tutor you at all and you fail the next test!!”

“I don’t fucking care of what he will think of you!!” Bucky said nervous and Peter realized they were too close to each other.

“Are you really that dumb naturally or you were dropped on your head as an infant?” Buck stepped back shocked by the offense. “You need the grades, I want the credits. We are stuck together! Meet me at the library tomorrow after class and don’t be late!” Peter said and walked away having the last word and felling awesome!

_'Suck on that Barnes !!'_

\--

Peter went to library the next day as he said he would, he was surprised by the fact Bucky showed up too. He thought Bucky wouldn't show up, not without giving him a hard time. The library was empty that time of the day. It remained opened a couple hours after the classes were finished for students study what they just learned or get ahead with the homework. Peter was one of the few people who actually did that. He liked to finish all his work at school and be free to go home and just play video games or watch Netflix.

Bucky on the other hand seemed a little out of his comfort zone. “It was hard to find the library Barnes?” Peter asked taking his text books from his backpack.

“Bite me Parker!” Bucky muttered. “Let’s get over with this!!”

“Okay, two things before we start.” Peter said seriously. “I want this to be over as soon as possible, which means I’m gonna take this very seriously and I hope you’ll do too. So no bullshit, no pranks, no shenanigans. From both parts! Also I think it would be better if no one knew about this.”

“Agreed!” Bucky said. "I might not be a genius, but it wouldn’t be better if we went to a more private place?”

“Wanting to take me to a private place Barnes?” Peter said narrowing his eyes and Bucky blushed little.

“You wish!!” Bucky scorned.

“No one came here after class at the end of the week.” Peter said opening his books. “Hank and I came here on Thursdays and Fridays to get ahead with our homework…it always empty. Besides this is the old newspaper section, no one comes here ever!”

“Spending you’re Fridays at the library…” Bucky said shaking his head. “Why I’m not surprised?”

“Well maybe if you spent more Fridays at the library we wouldn’t be here today!” Peter scorned. “Let’s get start ok?”

“Fine…” Bucky agreed with dismay.

“So…by what Mr. Richards said you are kind of behind, so how about we start from the beginning?” Peter said that calmly to avoid offend Bucky. Peter met his grey eyes and Bucky was with a frown on his face trying to figure it out if Peter was calling him dumb.

“Ok…that would be good.” He said finnaly.

They studied for a little more them an hour. Peter noticed that Bucky was more comfortable and was fast learner actually. 'This might be easier than I thought'. Maybe Mr. Richards was right about the language thing. Peter was being nice, not judging him by his struggles with the subject, so Bucky felt free to ask stuff without the fear of seem stupid.

“Ok, I think it’s enough for today.” Peter said putting his textbooks back in his back pack. “Made sure to study the exercises, maybe do it again the ones we did today to make sure you learned all of this…you can text me if you have any doubts.”

“Ok thanks!” Bucky said shyly.

“See you next time.” Peter said but didn’t leave. Judging by the look on Bucky’s face it look like he was battling with some thoughts. “Do you have any doubts?”

“No it’s fine.” Bucky said seeming to be out of the mind confusion he was trapped.

“Ok… bye them”

\---

The war between blue and reds was reaching new levels. The whole school was getting crazy. Peter Quill was organizing a big bet that apparently was almost tied (the blues was getting a slight advantage on the people who bet that they would win the war). A tumblr page started to post the latest events of the war. They also create profiles of the teams with pretty detailed abilities description. It was almost like a live reality show. People started to wear blue and red colors to show their preferences. Small fights and discussions erupt in every corner and Peter constantly asked himself when did he blinked and didn’t realize the battlefield his school became.

He and Bucky met a couple more times in secret at the library. It was a little bit weird to fight/ignore him the whole day and then go up to the library and basically pretend nothing was happening. It was kind of relaxing though. They were getting more comfortable around each other. Bucky arrived the second time seeming to be willing to talk about everything that wasn’t the war (or physics), Peter was suspicious of his behave, but after Bucky told him he couldn’t wait to see the last Hunger Games a conversation started and they spent the times between questions talking about their favorite books and movies. It was like they were different people over there, with no one to bother except the librarian who shushed then when they were laughing to loud. But outside the library they were red and blue, water and oil, soldiers on different sides of a battle. 

At the night of the football game against HYDRA the rivalry wasn't set aside, the reds organized a really powerful attack against the blues. The football team was one of the most successful teams of SHIELD high school alongside the math club of course. Steve, Bucky and Clint were the stars of the team. Steve was the quarterback and team captain. No surprises there. He had a natural leadership Peter had to admit. Bucky competed with Ward for the title of fastest Running Back, but the fact he and Steve basically communicate with telepathy gave Bucky an advantage to fill the spot. Clint played as a kicker since he made field goals seem an easy task.

The reds prepared an especial surprise for the team. Tony was saying that this could win them the whole war. Peter thought that this was awesome but it would only piss Steve in a whole other level. They didn’t sabotage the team. They hated the blues but hated HYDRA even more. They changed their famous blue uniform for a red as blood new one.

\--

Steve couldn’t believe when he saw it. Their colors were very important to them and Steve was very superstitious. The red was making everything feel wrong. Bucky was furious and wanted to go out and break Tony’s neck. Couch Cage was speechless, he handled the uniforms himself and couldn’t explain how that happened. It was too late to fix it so they would have to go red or gave up the game. Quit didn’t existed in Steve vocabulary so he tried his best to motivate his team and went out anyway. 

The bleachers were madness, almost the whole school were there. The blues sympathizers were dressing bright blue t-shirts, their faces were painted and screamed louder the most offensive things unceasingly. The cheerleaders, wearing blue uniforms, added fire on the gasoline with hot choreographs. Natasha looked stunning as always, she was the personification of confidence. 

When the blue Shield team came out to field ashocked “oh” echoed from the crowd. Peter could see several “Oh my god!” and “Holly Shit!” from people near him. The cheer squad was mortified. They stopped their choreography and a cheerleader almost forgot to catch a girl who was doing a pirouette. The four Red were sitting on the top of the bleachers. Steve spotted then right away 

_'Motherfuckers!!!'_

The blue people didn’t know what to do, neither the cheer squad. An awkward silence was established and that was the perfect moment for the final hit. The boys took a huge red flag with the symbol of SHIELD high and started to wave above the crowd. Soon everyone on the bleachers started to look back. The blues just starred with wide eyes, the reds though started to make a lot of noise. That was a huge thing. That was the reds digging their flag on blue territory, that was the biggest statement so far. Steve and the others just stared in disbelieve. There was nothing they could do unless play the game, they were trapped at their own field, the place that used to be so familiar now was a foreign place.

Steve turned his back on the crowd and looked at his team mates, they looked lost. He was lost too. He looked at Clint and Bucky seeking strength. They nod their heads like saying “We’re with you”. He took a deep breath.

“Let’s go guys!!” He shouted to his team. “We can do this!”

He clapped his hand, gathered the team around him and promised himself silently.

' _You’re going to pay for this Stark!'_


	8. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. New chapter here. I had a rough day today so I'm doing some stuff to make me feel better. Posting this is one of them.  
> This one gave a lot of work, but I'm happy with it. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Also I want to thank everyone who is commenting, I'm loving to hear your thoughts about the story, you guys make me really happy.  
> Thank you!!! =)

“STARK !” Steve said punching the red’s table at the cafeteria. “You son of a Bitch!!”

Tony was with a sandwich on the way of his mouth when Steve interrupted him. He placed his sandwich back on his plate, put on his most cynical face and looked at Steve. “My mom was a very respectful lady if you wanna know!”

Peter was arriving at the table. He sat by Tony’s side and was ready to watch the show having nice chocolate milk.

“STOP the bullshit!!!” Steve said his face turning red. _'He is still handsome when he is nervous…'_ Peter inevitably thought. “How dare you change our uniforms!?”

“Oh, darling…” Tony said faking boredom. “We are in this thing called, “war” where people said that all is fair…I don’t know if you are aware with that saying.”

“Son of a bitch!!” Bucky muttered from behind Steve.

“What’s with you people and my mom!?” Tony said faking being mad, Peter knew he was definitely enjoying all that. He faced Clint and said with the most disdain he could gather. “It’s not my fault you boys lost…you guys lost because you suck! Not because I changed the color of your shirts.”

The blues lost the game. It was very close, the Blues and HYDRA stayed tied to the very end but those magical moments among team members made the difference and HYDRA won. The blues played well, but Steve couldn’t shake away from his team the feeling that something wasn’t right. He couldn’t shake away from himself as a matter of fact.

“That’s enough!!” Bucky said throwing his slushie on Tony’s face. But Tony was faster, Peter didn’t know how. He dodged the slushie and the whole thing hit Peter in the face, the cold from the beverage instantly gave him a headache.

“Wow!” Tony said choked.

“What the fuck!!!?” Peter said furiously. He looked at Bucky with fire in his eyes. Bucky had an apologetic look on his face, but Peter wasn’t gonna buy that. He threw his chocolate milk box at Bucky’s direction, but all that slushie on his face messed up with his already bad aim. The box ended up hitting Steve’s chest splashing chocolate milk on his face. Tony exploded in laughter. Bruce and Hank watch the whole thing in shock. Peter just gaped at Steve.

Steve ran his hand over his face, took Tony soda and poured slowly over the boy’s narrowly stylized hair. Tony stopped laughing immediately.

“Who’s laughing now Stark!?” Steve said, an evil smile forming in his lips.

Everything could end at that, but Clint threw a slushie on Bruce, just to join the party. Peter didn't notice but around then small fights started to erupt. Red and Blue supporters making the fight their own. It wasn't until someone yell “FOOOD WAAAAR!!!!” that Peter realized the whole school stopped being just a spectator and joined the fight. All the rage from the lost game turned into slushies flowing around the cafeteria.

Peter tried to hit someone at the begging, but the whole thing became a riot. After a few seconds he was already covered on food he didn’t have no idea what it was or where it came from. He felt a pair of strong hands pushing him and realized it was Clint’s. He slipped on something and hit the floor. Clint threw soda on his face and Peter kicked him. He took the rest of a bread from the floor and stood up ready for defend himself. But before he could throw the food at him an apple hit the boy on his head.

He saw Steve and Tony going at each other's throat. That wasn't much time to think, Steve was overpowering Tony, obviously, so Peter went there to help. He wasn't the only one to think like that, Bucky grabbed him by the waist and pushed him away from Steve. They both were on the floor now wrestling in the filthy. Bucky was much bigger than Peter, he also knew how to fight. Needless to say, Peter was on huge disadvantage. In an attempt to pull away from Bucky, Peter smashed some chocolate pudding it was on the floor on his face. 

"Oh god !! Gross!!!" Peter heard Bucky yelling. 

Peter stood up and looked around.

_'What have we done?'_

People were filthy fighting with their fists now. It was complete chaos, Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing. He felt a strong hand grabbing his left arm. He turned around and sighted a really mad and dirty Bucky glaring at him. He seemed ready to fight and that scared Peter a little bit, however, the fire alarm rang pulling then out of their battle

“STOOOP!!” Someone was yelling behind his back. “ENOUGH!”

Everyone started to look at the figure of Principal Fury at the entry of the cafeteria. A lonely juice box flew over the air and hit him over the head. His face was pure rage. Everyone immediately stopped fighting and faced him. The angry was replaced with fear.

“WHAT THE HELL IS HAPENNING HERE!!” He yelled, but no one answered. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MINDS?”

Peter swallowed dry. They were screwed. He never thought someone would have the guts to answer the director until someone said. “No…” Peter heard behind him and he realized it was Bruce and wasn’t an answer, it was a plea. “Oh no…please no.”

He was next a very red Hank. He was with his hands on his throat fighting for air. He felt on the ground and Bruce panicked. “HEEELP!!!”

Peter and Tony immediately went to their assistance.

“What is happening!!?” Peter asked scared.

“He’s having an anaphylactic shock!” Bruce said desperately undoing the buttons from Hank's shirt to try to make it easy for him to breathe.

“He always has an EpiPen on him!” Tony said searching through Hank's pocket.

Peter looked at his friend deformed face as he tried to say something.

“HIS BACKPACK!!” Peter screamed when he partly understand and partly guessed what Hank was trying to say.

He spot Hank’s backpack on a mess below their table and run for it. He took it to where Hank was lied. He started to looking taking the things that was inside and tossing on the filthy floor. Peter didn’t realize when he arrived, but director Fury was beside Hank trying to calm him down.

“FASTER PETER!!!” Bruce pleaded.

“I’M NOT FINDING!!” Peter said, tears running over his dirty face.

Tony turned the purse upside down and started throwing all of its contents on the floor. Peter saw a bright orange pen shaped thing and screamed. “FOUND IT.”

Principal Fury took the EpiPen from Peter’s hands, ripped the seal and stabbed Hank on the chest with it.

“C’mon Hank breath now…” Fury said concerned. “Call an ambulance Coulson!!!!”

“Already did sir…” Vice Principal Coulson said with his phone still in his hands.

The next seconds were terrifying. The only thing they could do was wait and hope for Hank to start breathing properly. He gasped for air as if he was drowning and started to breathe, the asthmatic noise he was making slowly getting lower. They sigh in relieve as Hank start to breathe better. Bruce hugged Hank, Tony ran his hands over his head and Peter just cried, the sight of Hank dying in front of him was too much for an already traumatized kid.

They stand beside Hank until the ambulance arrived. Everyone else was escorted to the gym. It didn’t take much longer and Hank was being taken by the paramedics. Ms. Frost went along with him, despite Bruce will to go with his friend. “To the gym Banner, I’ll take from here,” She said with her usual blasé tone.

The three boys headed to the gym, none of them said anything. Peter was still trying to get his emotions under control. Tony opened the gym red doors and they entered. Everyone on was sitting on the bleachers and starring at them as they walked across the gym a sat on the court side in front of Principal Fury. The worst seats ever.

All the teachers were there too. Professor Reed gave them a sympathetic look, Professor Lehsherr seemed extremely bored. The other teachers looked a mix of nervous and concerned.

“I want to start saying that your friend Hank Maccoy was taken to the hospital and is going to be ok.” Fury said with a stern tone. “The same might not be said to all of you…”

Peter could feel the bodies of the people around him tense at that.

“At the 15 years that I run this school, nothing like this ever happened. An utter and complete madness. Kids that are being educated to be the best this country has to offer, throwing food at each other like monkeys…I believe trained monkeys are more polite and rational than you were today.”

“I couldn’t believe that those animals fighting and destroying the cafeteria were my students. The best brains of every school we tried to gather here…I’ve been keeping track of this said war.” Peter stopped breathing. “At first I thought it was one more thing you guys did to 'express yourselves'. I’m well aware of the variables that kept the balance in this school. I’m well aware of who these variables are.”

He looked directly at Steve and Tony, neither of then looked the other way.

“At the beginning I honestly thought it was a healthy competition…everything said that it was. The grades were getting better. Both sides pushing each other to do best, to get stronger, smarter…I was wrong.”

“What I thought it was competition, it turned out to be a vain dispute of egos. That culminate at that chaos on the cafeteria. I watched the brighter kids turned into fanatic monsters, without doing much. I take the blame for that…I didn’t intervene because I thought you’ll regulate yourselves like it always happened…I was wrong…I’m sorry.”

 _'Did he's actually apologizing?'_ Everybody seemed surprised too.

“It's my job to keep you safe and Hank McCoy is the living proof I failed.” He took a deep breath. “What about now?”

He asked and the students didn’t seem to understand. He took a chair and sat down facing the kids.

"What I'm going to do with you? Fury asked. "What I could possibly do to put some sense in your heads and make you learn from all of this?

No one said anything and Furry just sighed.

"Confession..." Mr. Murdock said behind Fury.

"How so Professor Murdock?" Fury asked with a tiny smirk. 

"Well...in order to learn from their mistakes and move forward, it's important to confess their sins and ask for forgiveness." Mr. Murdock answered.

“That is actually a good idea. Who's first?” He said smirking. “We have all day…Teachers…if you got something better to do you may leave, if you feel you can help you’re more than welcome.”

Professor Lehsherr started to move towards the doors, but Mr. Xavier caught his arm and glared at him. They had a small glare battle until Lenhsherr gave up and crossed his arms with a big pout.

“I’m waiting…”Fury said raising a brown.

A redheaded girl a few rows behind Peter raised her hand.

“Yes, Judy…” Fury said.

“I wanna say I’m sorry to my friend Janet for throwing chocolate pudding at her face and for calling her a crazy bitch when she said Tony Stark was hotter than Steve Rogers.” She said quickly and sat down embarrassed. Peter tried his best not to laugh.

“Thanks, Judy…” Fury said patiently. “Anyone else?”

The girl next to Judy raised from her seat.

“Yes, Janet…” Fury said already forecasting what Janet would say.

“I wanna apologize to my friend Judy for throwing my sandwich at her and for calling her a stupid whore and most of all for let this whole thing get in the middle of our friendship.” Peter thought he saw a smile on Principle Fury expression for a second.

After Janet, one by one started to own up their mistakes and the flaws started to purge from SHIELD high students. Confessions and apologies that had nothing to do with the latest events also escape from some people. Peter Quill admitted he cheat in his Math test. Professor Lehsherr sent him one of those deadly looks. Quill would be in a big trouble. Jean Grey admitted she started to date Scott Summers when was still dating her ex-boyfriend Duncan Matthews (everybody knew that one…). Kitty Pride confessed she lost the library exemplary of Twilight and never bought a new one and so on.

After what it seemed to be a collective confession, only seven students remained quiet. Peter was sweating. He wanted to apologize, but he didn’t know where to start, and as the thing went along and the blues remained resigned he realized that they were still competing. They were fighting over which group would break first. Apparently it would be a tie.

“Is there anyone else?” Fury asked landing eye on both groups. Steve was solid and Tony crossed his legs and looked at the director with and arrogant expression. Everyone was waiting for them to apologize, a murmur started and Peter could feel several looks on his back. People were starting to get pissed at then, the fans from before becoming the accusers now. They started that whole mess; they should be the first to apologize. “Fine!” Fury said before the kids started to lose control again.

“You all are going to clean yourselves and the mess you made at the cafeteria, your parents are going to be notified by the events of today and the Halloween dance is canceled.” Some groans echoed from the gym and the students started to leave for the cafeteria. "All of you will have some extra work and I don't want here anything about red or blues in this school again...Am I clear?"

No one said anything so Fury took that as a yes.

'That wasn’t so bad,' Peter thought.

“Wait!” Principal Fury said when they started to leave. “Rogers, Romanov, Barnes, Barton, Stark, Banner and Parker, my office after you finish cleaning.”

'Shit!'

They cleaned the cafeteria and themselves, people stared at them the whole time. Peter tried to focus on the job and not think at the consequences that were coming his way. He was failing. He didn’t want to think on what Fury was about to tell him. That he was expelled, probably. He didn’t want to think about aunt May’s face when she found out. He didn’t want to imagine himself coming back to Midtown and being tossed inside a locker by Flash Thompson again. He didn’t want to think about Hank at the hospital too, but the images were floating his mind and there’s no amount of dry chocolate pudding stuck on the floor that would clear his thoughts.

They went to a bathroom wash up a little before the meeting with the principal. The odd silence between them was starting to become annoying. But he didn’t say anything as well. He didn’t know what to say. They arrived at Fury’s office and the blues were already there. They had the same empty expression on their faces. Except Natasha who kept the usual confident countenance.

They sat on the chairs across the little waiting room facing each other. Peter notice that Bucky was looking at him, Peter couldn’t guess what he was thinking, he didn’t want to anyway. He had a lot in his mind already, so he just stared at his feet until he heard a door opening. Fury came out from his office looking mad as usual.

He stared at kids for a while scratching his beard thinking on what he would do next. “Well, I think I’m gonna do this at once,” He said still thoughtful.

He picked a chair from the secretary nearby and sat at the middle of the waiting room blues at his right, reds by his left.

“You kids went too far,” He said looking to all o them. “This little “war” of yours almost destroy the school. This thing ends here. You started this, so you are the best candidates to become an example. ”

Peter braced himself for the impact. _'He totally gonna expelled all of us…fuck! Aunt May is going to kill me'_

“I was talking with your teachers about your punishment and we couldn’t arrive in an agreement so for now you will have the biggest detention in your life.” Fury said and Peter thought he didn’t hear it right.

“What?” He said shocked.

“Detention Parker, I’m sure you know what that means even if you’ve never been in one.” Fury said.

“So you won’t expel us?” He asked incredulously.

“Not today,” He said. “But I want to be clear that this is over, I don’t wanna hear anything about reds or blues or whatever you kids are called. Ever.” He made sure to pronounce the last word very clearly. “There're no sides in this school anymore, all of you are in the same team. The SHIELD team and I don’t want even dream that you are behaving differently…Am I clear?”

“Yes, Sir!” They said together.

“Now about your detention…” He said with a little smirk in his face. “You are going to be in detention for a long time.” They tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard. “You’re going to have extra work too. Each professor is going to give you some chores and you will do those chores in pairs.”

They instinctively looked at each other in relief because the detention would definitely be less boring If done it with friends.

“But I will choose the pairs.” Fury said smirking and Peter's stomach rolled. “Romanov!” Fury called and everyone looked at him.“You are with Banner.” The girl only raised a brow.

“Barton you are with McCoy” Clint actually looked a little relieved. “Barnes you are with Parker...” 

Peter went back on staring at his sneakers. _'Isn't that great?!'_

“And Rogers...you are with Stark.” Fury said finally.

“Sir with all due respect I don’t think this is gonna work,” Tony said.

“Oh, I’m sorry Stark. I'm sorry to let you think you actually have an option.” Fury said rising from his seat indicating the conversation was over. “I called your parents, you can wait for then on the other room.”

“Shit, he called aunt May!!”

\--

Peter waited for aunt may at the secretary with the others. Tony’s father assistant Jarvis was the first to come. Fury seemed displeased to talk to an assistant instead of Tony’s father. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit like the last time. He was extremely polite like the last time and very efficient like the last time, almost robotic.

“The old man has better things to do.” Tony said and Peter could notice the bitterness in his voice.

Jarvis talked to Fury for only a few minutes. He walked out with two envelopes in his hands.

“C’mon Mr. Stark, let’s go home,” He said. “Mr. Banner you are allowed to go with us too, we are more than happy to give you a ride.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Bruce said relieved. Since Fury told them that their parents would need to pick them up and talk him, Bruce became extremely nervous. At this point Peter knew Bruce had problems with his dad, but he didn’t think it was that serious.

Clint’s brother arrived next, looking extremely pissed. He looked almost like Clint, but taller and older. The same blond hair, the same observers blue eyes. He also looked more confident than Clint, more responsible. It was probably because he was wearing a suit and a briefcase. He looked like the lawyers from Law & Order.

“What the hell did you do this time??” He said angrily. “I lost a meeting to come here!!”

“Barney…” Clint opened his mouth to answer, but his brother cut him off. 

“You know what, I don’t wanna hear.” He turned around and went talk to Fury leaving Clint ashamed. He came out looking more pissed than he was when he arrived. He stormed out and didn’t even look at Clint.

Bucky’s mom and Natasha’s father arrived almost at the same time. The woman, Peter heard Bucky calling her by her name: Winifred, looked like a movie star. They were totally different, she looked more like his older sister. She had the same flirty smile though and Peter couldn't see her eyes because of the gigantic sunglasses she was wearing. She had a perfect long blond hair that looked like a liquid gold waterfall. She was like a retired supermodel. She started fixing Bucky’s hair and her son just stepped away and rolled his eyes. "You would look so much better with your hair short," the woman said. 

'No, he wouldn't!' Peter thought uncontrollably. 

Bucky was going to say something, but principal Fury called Winifred's.

“Oh hi, Nick!!” She said with a perfect smile. “How are you?”

Fury just smiled a little and showed the way to his office.

Natasha’s Dad came with two more men, all of them wearing suits. He was muttering something in Russian on his cell phone. When he saw his daughter he stopped talking, kissed her on both cheeks and returned to his conversation. He looked like ‘The Godfather’ except for the Russian accent. Natasha didn't seem bothered by her father presence, she had the same unbreakable smirk on her face and that was starting to annoy Peter. 

Bucky’s mom took the most time on the principal’s office. She went back with the same smile, cat walking with her really expensive shoes. “C’mon darling I late for manicure.” She said in hurry and Bucky just rolled his eyes again.

Natasha’s father was quicker, he returned to the waiting room still speaking in Russian on his phone. Peter thought he never stopped talking. On the way out he picked his daughter purse and walked her out without saying anything to her.

Steve was the only one left besides Peter. He looked a little nervous staring at his hands. Peter stood up and went to pick some water across the room when he heard Steve.“You know I thought you were a nice guy when we met.”

Peter stared at his baby blue eyes and said the first thing that came in his mind. “You don’t know me, Steve.”

Steve stared him back with surprise. He was going to say something when a woman entered the room. Peter realized right away that she was his mother. She has the same dirty blond hair and the same baby blue eyes. She was wearing simple clothes and looked tired. Tired like someone who had been working the whole day and then had to leave to pick her asshole son at school. Peter thought that his aunt was probably feeling the same way right now.

“Stephen Grant Rogers!!” She said angrily. “What’s wrong with you?! When they called I thought something bad happened to you!! But bad behavior!!! That’s not the son I raised!!!” She said pinching his arm.

“Ma!!” Steve cried. “I’m sorr…ouch!!!”

Peter watched with interest the tiny woman scolding her six feet tall, pure muscle son. After a few more pinches, she went to the Principal office. Aunt May arrived a bit later. Peter's stomach ached when he saw his aunt with a frown looking at him. They looked at each other’s eyes and she understood everything. She knew that he messed up and she knew that he was regretted too.

“How are you?” She asked hugging him.

“Fine,” He answered.

“Do I need to worry?” she said pointing at the Principal office.

“May?” He heard someone call his aunt before he could answer her. “May Parker?”

Aunt May turned around and looked at the woman calling her. It was Steve’s mother.

“Sarah Rogers?!” Aunt May said surprised. “Oh my god it’s been so long!!”

The two women hugged in the middle of the waiting room leaving Steve and Peter gaping at each other.

“Did you two know each other?” Steve asked his mom.

“Oh yeah!!” She said smiling at May. “May Parker was my supervisor in my first job as a nurse! She taught me everything I know!”

“Oh, nonsense…” May said shyly. “You were one of the best nurses I had the pleasure to work with.”

They talked for a little while until Sara realized that her son and her idol's nephew were in trouble for basically hating each other.

“Oh my god Stephen!” She said out of the blue pinching him again. “You are in trouble for fighting May Parker’s nephew!! How could you?”

Aunt May glared at Peter.

“Apologize now!” Sara said.

Steve looked extremely uncomfortable. “I’m sorry Peter…I’m sorry Mrs. Parker,” He said looking at the floor.

Aunt May nodded for Peter do the same. “Uh…I’m sorry too Steve…I’m sorry Mrs. Rogers.”

 

Fury interrupted their reunion calling Aunt May to his office.


	9. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!
> 
> In this chapter Peter...yeah I'm not gonna say anything. I gonna let you guys find out. 
> 
> I love to hear your thoughts about the story, comments are always welcome, I read and reply all of then. Thank you for the feed back!! =)

In spite of their quiet ride home aunt May didn't drop the fact she had been called to the principal office because her nephew apparently was in a war at school. She was shocked by that. Peter was always the quiet and smart one. The one with perfect grades that the teachers loved. Definitely not the one who joined a gang and fight at the cafeteria.

"It's not a gang aunt May." Peter explained.

"You boys have a name for yourselves." She disagreed. "It's sounds like a gang to me."

"You already met my friends. Did we look like a gang?" Peter asked.

"Fine...but why on earth did you enter that fight?" Aunt May asked. "You're not like that!"

Peter didn't know how to answer that. He wanna make friends, he wanted to be a part of something and he want to be respected. For the first time in his social life he had some sort of popularity, he wasn't the weird geek at SHIELD. People actually valued him because of his intelligence. So he joined that group of crazy fun nerds...he only didn't think things would get out of control.

"I'm sorry..." He said simply and aunt May just sighed.

"Peter I really don't want to believe that you are losing control...I really don't want to believe that this is going to become that phase that some teenagers go through." She said sternly. "You are a good kid...you're better than this!"

"It's not!" Peter said. "I'm really sorry aunt May!"

She looked at him for a little while reading him like she always does, realizing he was genuinely regretted.

"Fine." She sighed and hugged him. "You're grounded, though...no video games for a week!"

Peter moaned at that. It's not much time, but Peter had never been grounded before so this was new to him.

\---

After all the things that happened recently, Peter did what he suppose to do since this madness went out of control: talk to Gwen. It was late in England, but she picked up anyway. He updated her about the latest facts and she went bananas over Skype.

"A food war???" She asked perplexed. "I've always wanted to be in a food war!!"

"Trust me it wasn't any good...it was actually gross!" He said disgustedly. "I took me forever to take all the mashed potatoes out my hair."  
"What aunt May is thinking about this whole thing?" Gwen asked.

"She is worried...she thought I joined a gang" 

"You on a gang ??" Gwen said laughing. "I can't even picture that."

"Hey!" Peter said faking be offended. "I could totally be in a gang."

"What gang?" She asked skeptically. "Math squad?"

"Ha...Ha...Ha...when you became a comedian?" Peter said and Gwen kept laughing."Should I call you Amy Schumer now?"

They talked until Gwen was almost falling asleep on the keyboard. Talking to Gwen gave Peter a sense o normality and he didn't want to leave it but she had to sleep eventually. 

When he was going to sleep his cell phone buzzed. Peter Quill had invited him to an event on Facebook: "The Truce Party". Apparently he would host a big party with the betting pool money he collected since neither of the sides won. There were a lot of people who were confirming presence. Quill's parties were famous at SHIELD. He practically lived by himself in a pretty big townhouse since his father was always traveling and his stepmom was always high on sleeping pills or at rehab. Peter never went to one of his parties, but Tony told him enough. He never went to a proper party, in fact, so he was thrilled about this one. 

He was reading when his phone buzzed again. It was a text from Tony on their group chat.

“We’re definitely going to Quill’s party!!”

Peter started to answer yes when he remembered he was grounded and aunt May would never let him go. She probably wouldn’t let him go even if he wasn’t grounded. She always lectured him about young kids getting in trouble at parties and ended up in the hospital.

“Sorry I’m grounded,” Peter texted

“Grounded?” Tony asked with. “I don’t know what that means.”

“You’re definitely going, Peter.” Bruce texted

“I’m grounded too you guys,” Hank texted.

“OMG…I don’t have the patience for this.” Tony texted alongside a bored face emoji.

“Hank we help you sneak out every time…stop being a pussy.” Bruce sent an audio.

“My mom is REALLY pissed this time,” Hank texted.

“My aunt is pissed too,” Peter texted.

“Ok let’s stop this nonsense because I wanted to jerk off and you guys are totally ruining my boner…Hank we are going to help you sneak out and Peter your aunt work as nurse at night so I’m not even gonna say anything to you!!”

“Yuuu…TMI!!!” Hank texted.

“I’m out of here, don’t want mental images.” Peter texted putting his phone under his pillow. A little while later his phone buzzed and he tried his best to ignored but of course failed. He unlocked his phone to see a picture of Tony shirtless in his bed with a box o tissues and the text “Dream with me =P”

“Hate you Stark!!”Peter said.

“Oh…and I thought finally having a gay friend would be fun. LOL”

Peter went to sleep with a smile in his face.

\--

He thought been a week without video games would be hard, but he had so much work to do next week that he didn't even thought about it. Between classes, extra homework, detention and tutoring Bucky he was drained. Peter realized he would spend a lot of time with Bucky, between classes, tutoring and detention. Speaking of detention their first chore was to wash the tennis courts, thank god it was an October sunny day.

“Can you throw some water over here?” Peter asked scrubbing the floor while Bucky was playing candy crush and wasting water. He glared at Peter and deliberately wet his feet.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Peter shouted.

“Oops…sorry about that,” Bucky said faking regret.

“Asshole!” Peter muttered and Bucky wet his feet again.

Peter sighed and tried to calm down imagining Bucky’s face being punched. He looked down and saw the bucket full soap and water and was too tempting to ignore. He soaked the broom in the bucket, weaved the broom and shot some water on Bucky’s face.

“You son of a bitch! There’s soap in my mouth!!!” Bucky said disgusted while Peter laughed hard. Bucky, of course, sent a water gun on Peter wetting him completely. Peter just screamed while Bucky continued to give him a shower.

“How’s the water, Parker!?” Bucky asked laughing. “Oh, you want more?” Buck said increasing the pressure on the hose.

“Bucky!”Peter yelled. He picked the bucket and threw the whole water and soap over Bucky.

Ten minutes later both of them were soaking wet, dripping water over the floor of the principal office.

“Really?” Nick said bored. “You couldn’t be on the line for one day? First Rogers and Stark almost killed each other while cleaning the first-floor bathroom and now this?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have paired us together.” Bucky murmured, but the director listened.

“Maybe I should suspend all of you!!” Nick said glaring.

“I’m sorry sir!!” Peter added quickly. “This is not going to happen again”

“If it does…it will be the last time,” Nick said with a wave indicating the conversation was over.

“Are you happy now?” Peter asked when they were on the hall.

“Like it was entirely my fault?” Bucky asked

“Of course it was!!” Peter yelled.

“My wet shirt said other things.” Bucky shot back. Peter look at Bucky's wet t-shirt and tried to ignore how he could see his muscles through it. _'Oh god...'_

“You started…You know what!? I’m done with this!” Peter said walking away.

“Wait!!” Bucky shouted after him. “We are not going to study now?”

“Hell no!” Peter muttered over his shoulder. “I have enough of you for today…for a lifetime actually.”

\--

Apparently little fights happened with all the pairs, Clint and Hank made a mess over the gym and Bruce and Natasha more argued than did anything else, so Fury called them for a meeting and said that that was their last chance. If they kept the attitude they were out of SHIELD for good.

The detention was quietly for everyone after that. Peter almost didn’t look at Bucky and the boy seemed to be bothered by that. He tried to make conversation, but Peter ignored all of his attempts. Peter stayed behind at the physics classes that week to ask Professor Richards if he could stop tutoring Bucky.

“It’s a lot of work…you know…the tutoring, the detention and the regular homework” Peter said. “I was wondering if I could stop with the tutoring thing.”

“I’m afraid not Peter.” Professor Richards said giving him a sympathy look. “Bucky’s grades are improving a lot and I’m following your grades with the other professors and your report card it’s still perfect.”

“But…”Peter started. “But he’s unbearably annoying!!!”

Professor Richards laughed at that. “I’m sure you both will find a way to coexist.”

Peter sigh admitting defeat and left the classroom only to find Bucky by the door eavesdropping his conversation. He looked hurt, not anger and that surprised Peter.

\--

Bucky didn’t show up on the next meeting. Peter texted him, but the boy didn’t reply. Peter guessed he was still at the school since the class just finished and went seek him over the school. He was finishing putting his books inside his locker.

“I was waiting for you…you know?” Peter said angrily.

“Oh don’t worry I’m going to spare you from my _unbearably annoying_ personality,” Bucky said without looking at Peter.

“So you really heard that…” Peter said a little embarrassed.

“Yeap…you can add nosy to the _unbearably annoying_ things you hate about me.” Ha said closing his locker violently.

“Oh stop the drama, Barnes!!!” Peter shouted and Bucky turned around surprised. “You’re not exactly a ray of sunshine…if you want people to be nice to you maybe you should be nice to them.”

Bucky didn’t say anything, just stared Peter.

“I’m sorry I said that to Professor Richards…” Peter said giving the first step.

“I’m sorry I wet you with the hose,” Bucky said with a little smile and Peter glared at him.

“Whatever…” Peter said rolling his eyes. “Let’s get over with this, I want to finish watching Orphan Black when I get home.”

“You still didn't see the finale?” Bucky asked shocked.

“Yes!!” Peter said annoyed. “If you give me any spoilers I’ll kill you and make seemed like it was suicide.”

“Ok…” Bucky said raising his hands. “Easy there Rachel Duncan!”

So they went the library discussing who their favorite clone of Orphan black was.

\--

The day of Quil’s party arrived and Peter was still debating with himself if he should go or not. Aunt May was working on the night shift – Thank God! – Peter could never lie to her, she was too smart and he respected her too much. He was dressed already. Black skinny jeans, his favorite Muse’s T-shirt, a red and black flannel plaid shirt and a grey coat over it all. He put on his lucky red converse take a good look over his hair at the mirror and head out.

He started to feel awful when he started the car. He wanted to go with his car because he wanted a quick way out if he needed and he wasn’t dumb enough to get drunk. He wanted to do everything right to compensate the fact he was sneaking out and betraying aunt May's trust. “It’s going to be fun,” he thought to himself and put some Ellie Goulding on his iPod to help to get into the party mood.

It didn’t take long for him to arrive at Quill’s townhouse. He parked at a parking lot nearby and walked the rest of the way. The house’s windows were already glowing with the party lights and Peter could hear the music outside, but it wasn’t too loud. He rang the doorbell and waited.

“Other Peter!!!!” Quill screamed when he opened the door with a plastic cup in one hand. “C’mon in.” He said and pulled Peter inside the house. It was full of people. Most of them Peter knew from school, but there were people he never had seen. The music was much louder from inside and Peter thought Quill must have soundproofed the house. “There're food and drinks over the kitchen, help yourself,” He said pointing the direction and taking Peter's coat.

“Thanks,” Peter said shyly.

_'So this is what a party looks like'_ He thought.

“Peter!!! You came!!” He heard Hank shouting. He grabbed his arm drove him into the kitchen where Bruce was by the drinks isle.

“Hey, Peter!” Bruce greeted him. “Glad you could make it.”

“Hi, Bruce,” Peter said smiling. “Me too.”

“Pete!!!” He heard Tony saying and felt and arm around his neck. “I thought you would chicken out…Here drink this, Tony said handing him his drink.”

“Yuck…no!! I’m not going to drink alcohol, I’m driving.”

“Pussy…”Tony said rolling his eyes, and Hank handled him a coke.

They talked and laughed a lot. It was so good to be with friends outside the school. Peter felt happier than he felt in a long time, the guilt slowly disappearing from his brain being substituted by joy.

At some point, Scissor Sisters started playing and Tony grabbed Peter's hands and dragged him to the living room. The furniture had been removed so it was basically a dance floor. Peter didn’t know how to dance properly, Tony, on the other hand, surprised him with pretty awesome moves. They were laughing together and having so much fun. The only gay friend Peter ever had been Harry and he was so hid inside the closet Peter never had any gay experience with him, other than sex.

Tony put his hands on Peter's hips and tried to make him shake a little more and Peter kept laughing. He looked around the room to see how everyone was dancing until he saw Bucky glaring at him. He seemed offended. Peter started to worry but “The Hives – Go Right Ahead” started to play and Peter wouldn’t waste that thinking about Bucky and his mixed signals.

Bruce and Hank came to the living room too and the four of them started to sing and jump like crazy people. Like everyone else in the room was doing.

_“Go right ahead_

_Go right ahead_  
Go right ahead  
Go right ahead  
Go, go, go,  
Go right ahead” 

They spent some time at the living room having fun and playing with each other. When the music started to become more gay Hank and Bruce pretend to be annoyed by Tony and Peter’s attempts to make them dance and when the music went full rock’n’roll they went crazy as usual.

Peter went to the kitchen with Hank to get some drinks. There was a backyard behind it so Hank and Peter went there to get some air. 

“Hank!” Some girl Peter recognized as being Kitty Pride called. “Come play spin the bottle with us,” She said flirtily.

“I don’t think so…”Quill, who also was there scorned. "There are many boys here already.”

“No there is not!” Kitty said back. “There just you and Bucky…and Bucky is gay!!”

That information hit Peter like a bullet in the head. _'Bucky is gay!!'_

“You’re not gonna come, Parker?” He heard Bucky saying. “Afraid to have your first kiss on a spin the bottle game” People laughed at that.

“I’ll pass,” He said throwing a silent apology to Hank. He turned around and started to walk away when he felt someone pulling his arm. It was Anna a girl from Peter history class that everyone called Rogue for a reason Peter didn’t know. She dragged him towards the table and made him sit on the last vacant seat next to Hank and Quill.

“Sorry Grocho all the seats are taken,” She said smiling to a boy that was about to sit on Peter’s spot. “Maybe next time.”

Grocho went back to the kitchen looking disappointed.

“Sorry, but there’s no way I’m gonna kiss Grocho,” She said to Peter and everybody laughed.

“So this is going to start or not?” A girl said. It was Raven, she was one of the most beautiful and popular girls at school. Maybe except Natasha. She was a cheerleader too and how Natasha seemed to spend much more time with the boys Raven was the leader of the Barbies. She was Friends with Rogue for some reason. The girl seemed too punk to walk with Raven. “I’m already getting bored,” She said narrowing her bright blue eyes towards Quill.

“Let start this shit then!!” Quill said putting a beer bottle on the middle of the circular wood table.

"Okay, I go first!" Rogue said spinning the bottle

The bottle spun and Peter stopped breathing for a moment. The bottle finally stopped pointing at him. 'Oh fuck!'

People cheered and whistled.

“Have you ever kissed a girl before Parker?” Rogue asked raising an eyebrow.

Well, Peter had only kissed Harry and Eddie Brock on third grade so no he’d ever kissed any girl yet. “No…not a girl.”

“Oh, that‘s cute!” Rogue said rising from her seat. Peter stood up and they both walked towards each other. Peter sighed and thought about his breath. He only had coke so he was covered. “Let’s see what this is all about…” Peter said and Rogue laughed, she had one of those laughs that made you laugh with her. She put both of her hands on Peter’s shoulders and leaned forward. Her lips were smooth and she taste like gum. Kissing a girl was much more different than kissing a guy. She was smaller and moved differently. Peter was trying to be a gentleman but when Rogue lick his bottom lip he saw that as an invitation and add a little tongue to the kiss. They heard people shouting obscenities around them. The smiled into the kiss and broke apart. They both returned to their sits smiling.

“You dog.” Quill said punching Peter on the shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re gay Parker?” Rogue said smirking.

“I was sure a minute ago,” Peter said joking and she laughed making he laughed again. Bucky was sat next to her and looked like he sucked a lemon.

The bottle spun more times. Bucky kissed a girl Peter didn’t know, that seemed happy (for kissing him) and disappointed (because he was gay) at the same time. The bottle chose Kitty and Quill for the boy’s happiness and the girl sadness. It was evident that she wanted to kiss Hank. Every time the bottle seemed to point them her eyes went wide. Hank seemed complete at easy on Peter's side and he envied his friend calm. Finally, the bottle chose Hank, but it wasn't Kitty who spun it, it was Raven.

The girl raised a perfect eyebrow again and said with boredom. “I knew I would regret this.” They both stood up and walked to each other. “C’mon McCoy let me make your night,” She said rolling her eyes. Raven leaned lazily, clearly not waiting much from the kiss. Hank, on the other hand, gave her a full cinematographic, heart-stopping, breathless kiss. When they finished Raven was dizzy, she had lipstick over her face near her mouth and took a few seconds to get it together. Everyone was gaping at them both, too shocked to say something. Peter felt an involuntary smile forming in his face.

“Well… that was fine.” Hank said aloof and Raven looked at him, but the dizziness from the kiss kept her been offended. “You have some lipstick on your face.” Hank said as they sat down again and Raven started to clean her face looking annoyed now.

“That was…”Quill started to say.

“Spin the bottle Quill” Raven muttered interrupting him.

“Oh right, It's Parker's turn,” he said and Peter spun the bottle with more strength than the necessary. It took more time to stop spinning, but when it stopped...He looked up and saw Bucky’s face on the other side of the bottle.

“Oh…” Kitty said covering her mouth.

Bucky didn’t say anything, just stood up and walked towards Peter. It took Peter a little time for remembering himself how to walk again but eventually he stood up and went to Bucky. Their eyes met and Peter swallowed the lump in his throat. Bucky smirked a little and without say anything grabbed Peter by the neck and kissed him. Bucky’s lips were soft, but the little stumble on Bucky’s face was scratching Peter’s. It wasn’t bad, it was pretty good actually. Peter felt one of Bucky’s hands on his lower back pulling close. He felt Bucky torso on his and he gasp a little. Bucky took the opportunity to go further into the kiss. Peter felt Bucky’s tongue invade his mouth. _“God he tastes awesome!”_ It was the only thought he could think because for some weird reason “Mine” from Taylor Swift was playing loud inside his head. 

His legs started to tremble so he grabbed Bucky's shoulders more eagerly to keep his balance and because…why not?

Peter heard someone whistle and he realized he was kissing Bucky for too long. For more time than a spin the bottle kiss required. He removed his hands from the boy’s broad shoulders and pushed his chest. It took Bucky some time to realize Peter wanted to stop so Peter pushed him harder breaking the kiss with a little violence.

They looked at each other, Bucky smiling a little and Peter looking a bunch of emotions at the same time: shocked, confused, angry, aroused.

“What the fuck?” Steve said behind Bucky’s back.

“Wow…” Quill said and Peter turned to face the table. Everyone was looking at them with shocked expressions.

“Well, that’s a shame…” Rogue said.

“Stevie…” Bucky said surprised turning around.

“What the fuck is happening?”Steve asked nervously.

Peter met Hank questioning look turned around and left with a shy “Excuse me.”

When he was almost at the living room he heard Hank calling him.

“Peter!” He stopped and waited for Hank. “What was that?” He asked he wasn’t nervous as Steve, though.

“Humm…”Peter started avoiding Hank’s eyes.

“Hey, guys!” Tony shouted. “Where did you went to get drinks…Mexico?

They looked startled by Tony sudden approach. Bruce was next to him.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked.

“Peter kissed Bucky,” Hank said out of the blue.

“Oh my god!!!!!!” Peter said surprised at his friend lack of subtlety.

“WHAT!?!” Bruce and Tony shouted together and stared Peter waiting for an explanation.  
Peter opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“We were playing spin the bottle…” Hank started.

“AND DIDN’T CALL ME???” Tony seemed more offended by that.

“Well…” Hank started to apologize, but Bruce cut him. “Finish the story Hank!!!”

“He kissed Bucky!” Hank said it again and Peter was shocked again by the same sentence. 

_'Shit, I kissed Bucky!!'_

“It was like a full super hot kiss…” Hank said and Bruce and Tony gasped surprised.

“Can you just shut up!!!” Peter shouted. “Jesus!!”

The three boys looked at him at the same time and Peter felt cornered. Tony was about to say something when Peter heard Bucky calling him behind his back.

“Peter!” He said walking towards him.

“Wow wow lover boy wait a minute!” Tony said put himself in the middle of them. “Hold your horses!”

“Get out of the way Stark!” Bucky said and start to walk around Tony, but he put his hand on Bucky chest and stop him again.

“Yeah I don’t think so,” Tony said seriously. “I think it’s better for you to stay away from Peter.”

“Oh yeah, I think It’s better for you and for your teeth to stay away from me!!” Buck scorned shoving Tony.

“Hey!! Fuck off!!” Bruce yelled shoving Bucky back.

Peter wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. Everyone in the party was staring right now.

“Stop that!!” Steve said joining the mess. In a blink of an eye, Clint was standing next to him. 

“STOP THIS SHIT!” Quill came out of nowhere and stand in the middle. “This is the truce party!! No fights in here.”

“Yeah!!” some people in the crowd yelled. “We just wanna have fun.”

“This fight has gone too far.” Peter saw Rogue saying in the middle of the crowd.

“If you wanna fight you fight outside,” Quill said.

“It’s ok!” Peter said for the first time since the mess begun. “I was already leaving!”

Peter said going to the front door.

“Hey wait!” He heard Bucky calling him.

“What the fuck Bucky?” Clint asked.

Peter reached the doorknob and opened, the cold night wind hitting his face. It was playing 

“Florence and The Machine – Dog Days Are Over”

_'Damn it! I love this song!!'_ Peter cursed and closed the door behind him.


	10. Library Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter!!  
> I'm not going to be able to post tomorrow so I'm posting early. I planned to post every Friday, but I realized that I post on Fridays...go figure.  
> Anyway, this and the next few chapters are going to focus on Bucky/Peter so brace yourselves.

Peter was grateful that the party was on a Friday, he didn’t want to face his friends and he definitely didn’t want to face Bucky. He basically fled from the party. His friends went to talk to him on the street, but he didn’t want to explain anything. For some reason, he just wanted to get safe at home and curl into a ball on his bed. So he ran.

His friends sent him a bunch of messages over the weekend, which Peter only answer with a simple 

“I’m ok guys, talk to you at school.” For Tony, that wasn’t enough of course and he sent Peter a lot of texts. But the only person Peter wanted to talk was an ocean away.

The first thing he did on Saturday morning was, call her and tell her everything.

“Wait…I don’t get it why are you so confused…” Gwen said when he told her he kissed Bucky. “You kissed a hot guy in silly spin the bottle game.”

“I know...I just...” He was unable to form a sentence so hi just covered his face with a pillow and groaned in frustration

“I mean...” Gwen continued. “I remember you telling me that he was kind of a jerk.”

“I know…” Peter said his facing turning red.

“Oh my god you like this guy!!!”

“WHAT!?” Peter overreact just proving Gwen’s point. “No!! Of course not! I didn't even get over Harry yet. And he's a blue!!!”

“Maybe that is the reason you’re feeling this way,” Gwen said. “The things with Harry are still fresh in your mind and this hot guy came and kiss you in the middle of this mess…it’s actually bloody confusing.”

Peter laugh a little of the British way his friend said that.

“Can you stop calling him hot?” Peter said running his hands over his face.

“I’m just stating the obvious,” Gwen said smiling. “If I wasn’t completely busy stalking Steve Rogers on Instagram I would definitely stalk him.”

“What it’s wrong with you!?” Peter said after laughing really hard.

“Have you seen his Instagram page?” Gwen said smiling at Peter’s laugh. “Wow…that chest should be illegal.”

“Oh God…what I’m going to do on Monday?” Peter cried.

“You going to man up and face everyone,” Gwen said reassuring. “You did nothing wrong, I don’t think your friends are mad at you and as Bucky…I kind think he has feelings for you.”

“Really?” Peter said incredulously. “I don’t think so…he is a jock I mean he looks like a freaking supermodel.”

“And?”

“I look like a nerd…” Peter started.

“Like the cutest nerd on that school I bet!!!” Gwen stops him from talking himself down. “In my opinion he is jealous.”

“What?”

“Yeah.” The girl insisted. “He didn’t like when you started to hang out with Tony. He didn’t like when you danced with Tony, He didn’t like when you kissed that girl…I still can believe that the first girl you kissed was a complete stranger and not me, but you gonna pay for that later. He is a jerk to you and then he is nice. For me, this looks like he likes you but don’t know how to handle this.”

“Oh shit…what I’m going to do?” Peter said covering his face with a pillow.

“Oh god, he has a hot guy chasing him…”Gwen said in falsetto. “Poor Pete.”

“Oh shut up! You’re supposed to be helping me.” Peter said and Gwen sighed.

“Well, you should talk to him,” Gwen said what Peter didn’t want her to say. “See what that kiss was all about.”

“I think you are right.” Peter cried. “I’m gonna do that.”

“And after that you should buy aunt May a present!” Gwen said stern. “Can believe you lied to her!”

“Technically I didn’t lie…” Peter said and Gwen narrowed her eyes.

\---

Peter spent the whole weekend in his bedroom doing his homework or watching an old movie with aunt May. He tried to not think about Bucky, but the boy and his soft lips were on his mind all the time no matter how much he tried to avoid.

On Monday Peter’s greatest fears materialized. Tony and Bucky were waiting for him by his locker frowning at each other. He almost turned around and run away, but Tony saw him.

“Look who is alive!”

“Hi, Tony,” Peter said like nothing happened. “How was your weekend?”

Bucky closed his locker violently turned around and went away.

“That guy is a creep,” Tony said watching Bucky leave. “Is he a good kisser at least?”

“What?” Peter asked surprised. “I don’t know!”

“Didn’t you both totally get down at Quill’s Party?” Tony teased “Hank’s words not mine.”

“It was just a silly kiss” Peter lied.

“If it was just a silly kiss you wouldn’t have left the party,” Tony said raising a brow.

“I’m not want to talk about this!” Peter tried to run away from the subject.

“Oh hell no!! You avoid me the whole weekend mister, there’s no way you gonna avoid this!” Tony said corning him. "You kissed Bucky Barnes, the biggest school idiot, also a blue and you expect me to drop it?" 

Tony was starting to get mad. It was weird because he had never talked to Peter like that.

“I don’t know ok!” Peter said finally. “I just ended up things with Harry and that was pretty rough, and he is a blue and a jerk to me all the time, and you being all Jack Bauer on me it’s not fucking helping!” He closed his locker violently.

Tony got closer to Peter and started to study his face. "Do you like that guy?"

Peter stopped breathing. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if liked Bucky, but he couldn't say that to Tony apparently. 

"No..." He said never stopping looking at Tony piercing brown eyes. "Of course not...are you insane?" He denied again, more convincing this time.

Tony frowned for awhile and Peter thought he wasn't convincing enough. "Good..." Tony said finally and Peter started breathing again. "For a moment I thought you developed feelings for that douchebag." Tony said relieved, he put his arms around Peter's shoulders and started to walk him to class. 

“He doesn’t like you, you know?” Tony said leaning near Peter's ear. It was weird for Peter that he felt so comfortable with Tony so near. He only felt that way with Gwen. He could smell his really good and really expensive perfume. “There’s nothing wrong with you Pete, It’s just who he is. He’s a player!”

“That’s really rich coming from you." Peter said smirking.

“At least I’m honest, I don’t go around confusing some nerds little heads just for fun.” Tony said. 

"He didn't confuse me..."Peter said looking at his feet. "I'm naturally confused.

Tony laughed at that and pulled Peter closer. They arrived at Peter's classroom and the first thing Peter saw was Bucky looking at him shocked. Suddenly Tony's arm around his shoulders felt totally wrong. "Don't worry buddy, we are going to start hanging out more, this was our first party of many!! Trust me you are going to find someone awesome that is going make you forget that idiot of Osborn!"

"Yeah..." Peter said shyly. "Thanks, Tony!"

"You're welcome webface!" Tony said. "Don't let Barnes get under your skin, he is a player and an asshole, God just the thought of him hooking up with you makes me gag!! If he upsets you, talk to me okay?"

"Okay," Peter said smiling. "Don't worry Tony I can take care of myself." Tony left sending Bucky an arrogant look and Peter entered the classroom. Bucky wasn't looking at him anymore. He was looking at his phone with the biggest frown tapping like the poor device had made something awful to him.

\--

At lunch, he sat with his back to the blues table and talking about the kiss with his friends was inevitable.

“Why did you kiss him?” Bruce asked for the tenth times with disgust in his face.

“For the last time it was a spin the bottle game!” Peter said rolling his eyes.

“I know, but you could have denied, ran away, you know?” Bruce said.

“It looked like he wanted.” Hank said with a smirk.

“You would know since you basically sucked Raven’s brain out of her mouth!” Peter said narrowing his eyes and the color left from hank’s face.

“What?” Bruce said and Tony choked with his food.

“You kissed Raven!?” Tony said between coughs.

“How come that information never came to the light?” Bruce said glaring at Hank who was completely red now.

“I think deflect the attention it’s a good strategy!” Peter joined the glaring session.

“So you kissed the girl you’ve been dreaming since first grade and don’t tell your best friends!” Tony said faking being shocked. “I can’t believe you did this to me?”

Hank’s blue eyes were wide. “I knew you guys would give me a hard time!”

“So you just threw me to the wolves!” Peter said.

“I’m sorry!!” Hank seemed regretful. “I panicked, ok!”

“So how was it?” Bruce asked.

“It was good.” Hank said looking back to his food.

“Oh, c’mon beast I need details!” Bruce said.

“Beast?” Peter asked confused by the nickname.

“It was Hank’s nickname at middle school…” Bruce said, “I tell you the story later.” 

Peter nodded.

“It was…fuck it was amazing!!” Hank said still looking at his food but smiling. Peter smiled too.

“It was like in your wet dreams?” Tony teased.

“It was better…so much better.” Hank said ignoring the tease and looking towards the table Raven was sitting with the cheerleaders

“Oh, my god…he’s face is going to explode.” Peter said at his friend big grim.

\---

The detention that day was particularly disgusting. They had to take the gums from under the cafeteria tables. Peter didn’t say anything, he kept scraping the tables without looking at Bucky.

“So that’s it?” Bucky asked after a couple minutes. “You’re not even gonna look at me?”

Peter looked at him but didn’t say anything. They spent some time staring at each other until Bucky broke the silence.

“I’m sorry.” He said and continued scraping. “I thought…I didn’t know you were with Stark…”

“What?” Peter asked surprising his voice sounding like a squeak.

“I mean it makes total sense,” Bucky said. “You’re both…you're smart and shit.”

“I’m not with Tony,” Peter said.

“No?” Bucky asked sounding surprised.

“No!”Peter said. “Where did you get that from?

“I saw you dancing and you’re together all the time and you seem to have fun with him for some reason..." Bucky said getting more angry with each word that came out of his mouth."I get it…he is _Tony Stark._ ” He said Tony's name like it was poison. Peter studied his expression and he actually looked a little sad.

“He is just my friend!!” Peter said and Bucky’s face twists for a second at the realization that Peter was telling the truth.

"Really?" Bucky asked incredulously. "Well, he had his arms around your shoulder this morning..."

"We are really good friends..." Peter said and scrapped the biggest gum he had ever seen from under a table.

“Why you run away then?” Bucky asked.

“Why do you kissed me like that?” Peter answer with another question.

“I asked you first!” Bucky protested.

“I don’t care.” Peter shot back.

“What do you think?” Bucky joined the game of not answer anything.

Peter looked at for a moment and then looked down. “I don’t know…” He said softly.

“I don’t quite know either…” Bucky said. “I mean…You’re a good kisser” He said with a smirk and Peter remembered Tony saying 'He doesn’t like you, he is player.' Peter glared at him ignored the complement and just kept scraping, leaving Bucky without understanding anything. He wouldn't fall for that.

\--

On the next couple of days, Bucky kept trying to reach out to Peter just to be shut down. He tried to bring the kiss subject again, but Peter didn’t want to talk about that. They were at the library and Peter was explaining some equation to him for the third time. Bucky seemed particularly distracted that day.

“…Bucky did you understand this?” Peter asked and Bucky just stared at him. Peter was leaned close to Bucky to explain things on his notebook. Peter looked at Bucky and realized they were too close, he could see the different shades of grey inside Bucky’s eyes, he could smell his perfume _'Oh God..too close.'_ Peter started to lean back, but the other boy leaned over Peter’s direction faster. Their lips met and everything else around then disappeared. Peter gasped again and that was Bucky ruin again. He leaned closer coping Peter’s cheek. Bucky tasted as good as the other day.

Something in the back of his mind was telling him that that wasn’t good, he put his hands on Bucky's chest, but he didn’t have the strength to stop. Not when Bucky kept kissing him like that. Peter heard someone coughing but just stopped kissing Bucky when a heavy book fell into their table. It was the grumpy librarian.

“Out!” She said angrily. “Both of you!”

They gathered their books and ran away at the library, Bucky smiling and Peter looking angry.

“Hey c’mon Peter!” Bucky said when Peter started to walk away. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“Why did you kiss me?” Peter said angrily.

“Why did you kiss me back? Bucky said and Peter didn’t say anything and kept waking.

“Peter!” Bucky called.

“That’s enough for today Bucky,” Peter said emotionless.

He went to his car hating himself. How he could be so stupid? Bucky was a player and he felt for his game like a naïve little boy he was.

He was opening his car door when he heard someone calling him. However, it wasn’t Bucky.

“Peter,” Harry called. A chill ran over Peter’s spine, he didn’t saw Harry since that day at the restaurant.

“Harry?” Peter said surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you,” Harry said softly. “Can we go somewhere?”

Harry chose a really bad day to show up.

“Peter!” He heard Bucky calling him on his back and his heart stopped. 'Shit!' “You forgot your textbook.” He ran towards Peter.

Harry kept looking between the two of them without understanding anything. Bucky kept staring at Peter and he was praying for him not to say anything in front of Harry. Bucky noticed Harry and Peter saw the realization in his face.

“Hi…Harry Osborn, Peter’s boyfriend.” Harry said as noticing the way Bucky was looking at Peter. Bucky looked shocked and all he did was gape for a while.

“James Barnes,” Bucky said finally.

“Am I interrupting something?” Bucky asked skittishly.

“You are in fact…Peter and I are about to leave, right honey?” Harry said and Bucky looked at Peter mortified.

“You’re a back with this guy?” Bucky asked shocked, and Peter seemed have lost the ability to talk.

“Listen pall…you should back off.” Harry scorned.

“Maybe you should back off!” Buck said shoving Harry. He was so much bigger than Harry and that realization seemed to snap Peter out his trance.

“Bucky stop!” Peter said standing in the middle of them. “Stay out of this…Let’s go Harry.”

“What?!?” Bucky seemed like someone slapped him across his face. He just kept gaping and Peter turned around and entered Harry's car. At that moment, all he wanted to do was run away from Bucky. Even Harry seemed like a better option. 

\--

“What do you want Harry?” Peter asked when they got to a diner near the school.

“I wanted to talk to you…” Harry seemed nervous. “I want to get back Pete…I miss you so much.”

Peter thought he would be feeling a lot of stuff right now, but he wasn’t. The answer was clear in his mind, but he wanted to hear what Harry had to say.

“Why?” Peter asked emotionless.

“I love you, Pete!” Harry said reaching for Peter’s hand.

“No, you don’t,” Peter said taking his hand away.

“Pete, babe, I know I fucked up, but I’m sorry…I...I love you!” Harry plead.

“Did you talk to your dad?” Peter asked.

“What?” harry said.

“It was a simple question,” Peter said.

“I… no I didn’t,” Harry said looking down.

“So nothing has changed?” Peter asked.

“Pete, sweetheart…” Harry started.

“Harry stop!” Peter interrupted him.

“Do you think this is easy?” harry said getting angry.

“I know it’s not easy. If you didn’t realize I’m gay too.” Peter said.

“You can’t compare your aunt to my father,” Harry said.

“No, I can’t." Peter agreed. “Look I don’t want to force you out of the closet, but…I can’t do this anymore. Maybe me months ago, but now…”

“Peter I know I made a mistake, but you can’t throw everything away.” Harry plead.

“No, I can’t,” Peter said. “Because you already did…you destroyed everything, Harry.”

Peter stood up from the table. There was no reason to keep having that conversation.

“It’s because of him isn’t it ?”

“What?” Peter was shocked by question.

“You’re sleeping with that guy aren’t you!?”

“What are you taking about?” Peter said.

“You never liked me!” Harry said crying, that ugly part of his personality coming out. “You were with me only because of my money, you whore!!”

Seeing the bipolar side of Harry also didn't cause Peter any emotion.

Peter took a deep breath. “Goodbye Harry.”

“Peter wait I’m sorry,” Harry said rising from his sit.

Peter didn’t stop. He kept walking until he was free from Harry.  
\--  
Peter went home. The conversation with Harry left his brain a little numb. He didn't know what to think about that. In spite of the fact he didn't feel anything during their talk, now a deep sadness was spreading through his chest.

He went straight to his room, giving aunt May a quick kiss. He just wants to stop thinking about all that, but the hate on Harry's eyes were tattooed in his brain. How they came to that? It was a very sad way to finish their love, but Harry chose that way.

He took the box with everything that remind him of Harry and reopened. It was time to deal with all that. He put his sadness playlist to play and started to go over the things inside the box.

Tickets to the movies they had their first date. It was a bad comedy that Peter didn't remind. They had their first kiss that night. That Peter would never forget. A black sweater that used to belong to Harry and Peter always steal it. Harry gave up eventually and gave it to him. A picture of him Gwen and Harry at Coney Island. Harry was smiling so wide that his eyes were closed. That looked like another life.

Sharon Van Etten accelerated the process and after a minute Peter was already crying really hard. It was over. Harry was finally out his heart, out of his life, and that was so sad! 

Harry was there during the best and the worst moments of Peter's life. Leaving all of that behind was awful.Peter didn't acknowledge the he had a little hope inside his heart, but there was no coming back. He went through all the things and put everything back on. He closed with tape and then decided. He wasn't going to throw it away. These memories weren't just his, they were Harry's too. He was going to send back too him.

He drove to Harry's luxurious house in Manhattan despite aunt May's protests and left it with the doorman. He went back feeling cleaner. Relief replacing the sadness inside his chest.

\---

He woke up next day feeling numb as well. He wasn't fine, but he wasn't sad either. He talked to Gwen quickly before school and she was feeling the same as him about that matter. As about Bucky, the kiss only reinforced her suspicious about Bucky's feelings.

Peter didn't want to talk about that. He wanted to save all his energies to actually talk to Bucky. They had detention so there was no running away from that conversation.

He got to school and Bucky wasn't by his locker and Peter didn't know how to feel about that. The rest of the day it was like the begging of the week except this time was Bucky avoiding Peter. At gym class, Bucky stays away from Peter like he had the plague.

He didn't mind, he was going to wait for detention anyway. Bucky couldn't avoid him all day. 

They were organizing some books by the watch of the grumpy librarian when Peter spoke.

"So...you going to ignore me now?"

Peter could see Bucky's body tensed. But he didn’t say anything, and it was like that during the whole time they spent there. The librarian seemed actual really happy with the awkward tension between them.

When they were leaving Peter made one last attempt. “You know you’re gonna have to talk to me at some point.”

Buck just kept walking.

“Bucky c’mon!” Peter said and grabbed his arm. "Stop being an idiot!"

"I'M THE IDIOT?! That depend on your definition of an Idiot!" Bucky spat. "If it is not to be good at physics, fine I'm an idiot. But in my opinion the guy who act so sure of himself and got back together with his asshole boyfriend is the biggest idiot.People say that you are smart, but you are the most stupid person I ever met!! So no _Parker_ , I don't want to talk to you ever again!! You are pathetic!!"

"Bucky..." Peter tried to speak, but Bucky turned his back on him and went away while Peter was too mortified to chase him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ouch! =(_


	11. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! It's Bucky's POV!!!

Bucky went home feeling like crap. He was pissed. He couldn't believe Peter got back together with Osborn, but talking to Peter like that hurt him. Peter's eyes had this effect on him, he couldn’t take them out of his mind since the beginning of the semester. He tried, Peter being a little shit on the war sure helped, but it didn’t cure him of his Peter fever. The pain in Peter's eyes when he called him pathetic... _'God I'm so stupid!! Why do I care!!?'_

He was getting crazy over the fact he had a big crush on a guy who he didn’t know much and that definitely didn’t felt the same about him. Peter getting back to his douchebag boyfriend totally confirmed that. He would rather prefer being with that asshole than with him. 'You are an asshole too.' His mind insisted on telling him. That never happened to him, he was always the person people had crushes on.

 _“Just got out of detention. Want to do anything?”_ Natasha texted him and he was dumb enough to read while driving.

Natasha would notice right away how he was feeling and he wouldn’t be able to convince her otherwise. He didn’t have the energy to put on a fake smile and go out with his friends. It was hard enough to deceive than about what happened at Quill’s party. Natasha was already suspicious, the last thing he needed was his friends discover that he had a dumb crush on Peter Parker.

He got home and as usual there’s no one there except for Becky and the staff. Bucky lived in huge house outside the city with his mom Winifred, who was always busy with her hair, her nails, and her face; his little sister, Becky, who was as delightful as any teenage girl that grows up without supervision; and his stepfather Alexander, who was always busy buying companies or being an asshole to people.

For most of the time, Bucky and his sister were ignored by their parents and that was the good part. The family moments, when Bucky realized they had nothing in common and he was forced to put on a fake smile and pretend that everything was fine for the cameras or his stepfather’s friends were the worse. Bucky felt on the edge of punching someone.

His sister was angry all the time, Bucky didn’t blame her, but she took it all out on the nearest person that usually was him. He had his own shit to deal with, so eventually he learned to ignore her too. He knew it was wrong, but he didn’t have the strength to do anything about it. So that was Bucky’s home, a place where four strangers lived together and had almost no feelings for each other.

He went straight to his room, his favorite place inside the house. He tossed his backpack on the wood floor and fall directly to bed, face buried into the pillows. The staff must have changed the sheets because his bed smelled like lavender. Peter was still in his mind and that was torturing Bucky. He considered calling to some of his “friends”. Casual sex was always good to take his mind off everything. But that wouldn’t work, he’d already tried.

He spent some time watching some random videos on YouTube, but his hands always ended up taking him to Peter’s facebook page. Bucky started snooping around Peter’s photos and learning more about him since he learned his name at English class. He seemed happy in a lot of pictures and that distracted Bucky from his own sadness. Although he always got mad when he got to the pictures that Peter had with Harry. Bucky actually met Harry when they were kids at one of his stepfather’s parties for obnoxious businessmen. Harry didn’t seem to remember him. Better that way. Bucky kept watching Peter’s life through his pictures, spending more time on the ones he was with this pretty blond girl – Gwen Stacey – he looked happier on every picture she was in, and Peter wide smile made Bucky happy and sad at the same time. It took him some time to realize that there weren’t any pictures of Harry on Peter’s Facebook page anymore.

He looked over the albums and Harry wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He went to the status and a word never made him feel so many different emotions.

_“Single”_

_“He didn’t get back together with Harry!” ~happiness_

_“Maybe he did and didn’t change his status!”~doubt_

_“Maybe he is too busy having makeup sex to update his facebook page” ~anger_

_“Why do I care about? He doesn’t like me anyway.”~Sadness_

His head was flooded with those thoughts. He kept passing around his room trying to ignore everything. He went down to get some food and came back up. He ate watching something insignificant on his computer. Steve texted him later and they kept talking for a long time. Steve had the power to make everything better. He knew Steve since they were kids on Brooklyn. A lot of things changed since, but not their friendship. Bucky was absolutely sure that he and Steve would be friends until they died.

Steve was like the sun in his life, always making everything better and warm. They shared everything. Except this late feelings Bucky was feeling. He couldn’t risk losing his best friend over this, but he couldn’t stay away from Peter too. Bucky knew that Steve knew that there was something different with him. But Bucky was good in hiding his emotions and Steve was too good to pressure him. He knew Bucky would come to him when he was ready.

Natasha and Clint came after. Natasha was this amazing girl that never stopped surprising Bucky. Be friends with her was discover something new about her every day. She had a facade even better than Bucky's, but he knew she had a big heart. She was the kind of person that killed for her friends but didn’t care about anyone around her. That was what problematic families did to kids.

Clint, on the other hand, was the type o people the light up any room that he entered. He was always funny and carefree. He was an orphan that lived with his older brother. His brother was a Wall Street kind of guy and cared more about his work than about Clint. He was always lonely, the four of then were and that seemed to connect them.

His friends were his family and that was part of the reason he was dealing so poorly with this Peter thing. Upset his friends were the last thing he wanted to do. If only that son of a bitch Tony Stark hadn’t become friends with Peter. Tony always got in the way of the good things. Bucky didn't hate anyone in his life, but Tony Stark was a strong candidate to be the first, alongside with his stepfather.

He stood up bluntly picked some clothes in his gigantic wardrobe, his toothbrush, tossed everything inside his backpack and went out. He would go spend the night at Steve’s like he did every now and then when things got too hard.

He stopped by his sister’s bedroom and she was painting her nails watching Pretty Little Liars, so everything was fine. He went to the garage ignoring the staff that was still working at his house. His stepfather didn’t like anything out of place.

He raised the volume and let the music stop his brain to think about Peter. That was his mistake. Half way to Steve’s house on Brooklyn, ‘Crystals’ by Of Monsters and Men started to play. Bucky could hear Peter humming that song and that sent an ache to his chest. He couldn’t live like that anymore. He was done with all that pinning.

He turned his car around and went towards midtown. At one point, Peter told him he lived near the Saint Grace Memorial Hospital and that his aunt worked as a nurse. When he was near the hospital he called Peter. Ever ring making his heart ache. The phone kept ringing and he stopped breathing. “Of course he’s not going to answer me”

“Bucky?” He heard Peter’s voice and his body remember how to breathe. “Everything is okay?”

“No,” Bucky said simply.

“Why…what happened?” Peter asked concerned making Bucky more confused.

“I need to talk to you…” Bucky said trying to mask the emotions in his voice but failing completely. “I’m near the Hospital…the…the Grace Memorial something.”

“Oh…”Peter said surprised.

“Text me your address,” Bucky demanded.

“Uh…okay,” Peter said uncertainly.

Peter texted his address and Bucky was just a few of blocks from Peter’s house. He made it there in a couple of minutes. He parked his BMW and looked at himself at the mirror. _“What the hell am I doing!?!”_ He swallowed the lump in his throat and got out of the car.Peter’s house was much smaller them his.

 _“This ends today,”_ He told himself as he rang the doorbell.

Peter answered fast. He was wearing sweatpants and an old star wars T-shirt. His hair was all over the place giving him that mad science looks that Bucky loved so much. Bucky always liked his geek T-shirts too. He looked at Peter’s brown eyes and all his resolution dissolved.

“Come in,” Peter said softly.

Bucky took a deep breath and walked inside Peter’s house. It was simple and comfortable, the opposite of Bucky’s. It looked like a home.

“What happened?” Peter asked worried and all Bucky wanted to do was kiss him. He stayed quiet for a moment finding the words.

“I’m sorry,” He said finally.

“It’s okay Bucky,” Peter said looking away.

“No, it’s not,” Bucky said trying to keep it together. He was so used to hide his feelings that talk about it was hard. “I fuck up everything…we both did.”  
Peter seemed confused.

“But I can’t live like this anymore,” Bucky said, he was here so he was going to say everything. “I don’t want you to get together with your ex-boyfriend…I saw in your facebook that you’re single, but I didn’t know if you…yes, I stalked you on facebook!!”

“Bucky…” Peter tried to speak.

“Shut up let me finish.” Bucky said and Peter raised his eyebrows. “Shit!! Don’t get back to him… Choose me.”

Peter made a shocked face. "Wow..."

“Fuck!” Bucky ran his hands over his hair, he was lost, but there was no way back now. “Yes, I care about you…surprise!” He said with a fake laugh. “I care about you since…I don’t know since when. Maybe since when you came all cute humming Of Monster and Men next to me…I don’t know. It doesn’t matter…I like you.” Saying that was liberating for Bucky “I like you...I really like you and I don't know what to do with all of this. I never liked someone this much and there's this blue vs. red thing..." Peter kept looking at him with a surprised expression "And shit!! It killed me to see you going away with Osborn. It killed me to see you dancing with Stark and it fucking killed me see you kissing Rogue!!”

“Well, you’ve got to kiss me afterward.” Peter said quietly.

“I did!” Bucky smiled at the memory of his tongue inside Peter’s mouth. “I did…and it was so good!! But you ran away after, and totally understand, because I was nothing but a complete asshole to you. But now I’m here…telling you that I like you and that I’m still a jerk most of the time and that I don't think you are pathetic." Bucky said blinking away the tears in his eyes."I think you are awesome and I promise to try my best to…I don’t know…make this work?”

Peter looked confused. _“Shit…I’m not making sense…I’m losing him!!”_

“Peter look… I know I’m not…” He stopped talking because Peter was kissing him. An electroshock ran over his body.

'Fuck he is kissing me!!!'

_'Get it together Barnes…do not ruin everything with a bad kiss!!'_

But a good kiss was Bucky specialty. He grabbed Peter waist and pulled him close. He felt Peter’s arm around his neck and his mouth open inviting his tongue. Bucky didn’t waste any time and started kissing him harder, running his hands over Peter’s back, under his shirt, feeling his skin. He thought about that so many times and it was so much better in reality. Peter was much sweeter.

They break the kiss for a moment, Bucky staring at those beautiful brown eyes.

“Peter...” He started.

“Shhhh,” Peter said closing his eyes and giving Bucky’s lips a quick peck. “We always screw things up when we talk.” Bucky smiled and kissed Peter, his hands grabbing everything he could.

“Wait is your aunt home!?” Bucky asked scared.

“No, she is only back in the morning!” Peter said smiling. “C’mon!” He grabbed Bucky’s hands and guided him towards his bedroom.

'He is taking me to his room!!!'

He didn’t saw any of the details of the room because he was too busy kissing Peter. The stumbled to Peter’s bed. He heard Lana Del Rey playing on Peter's notebook and that made that moment sexier than Bucky thought it was possible. Bucky felt on top of Peter and felt his entire body beneath him. Peter pulled out his shirt and stopped kissing him for a moment.

“Wow!!” Peter said looking over his body.

Bucky smiled and started kissing him again. He noticed Peter was intimidated by his body so he made everything he could to made the smaller boy comfortable, to show him how pretty he think he was. He took Peter’s shirt off and turned him around. He started to kiss his neck and his back. He tried to go slowly and be gentle, but Peter seemed not be interested in pleasantries.

He shove Bucky’s back on the mattress and pinned both of Bucky wrists over his head. Bucky was surprised by the attitude, but it didn’t last long because Peter sat right over his dick. He let out a soft moan and Peter smiled into his mouth. Bucky was stronger than Peter so he released his wrists and grabbed Peter’s ass squeezing hard. It was Peter turn to moan and Bucky took the opportunity to bite his neck. He had the intention to be a gentleman, but he was losing control.

He tossed Peter over the bed and removed his pants without ceremony. Peter was little shocked so he take his own pants off as quick as he could and started to kiss Peter’s chest. He went down slowly torturing Peter a little, but he couldn’t contain himself for long. He took Peter dick out of his underwear. Peter had such a beautiful cock. Straight as an arrow. He looked at Peter’s eyes for a moment, the brown eyes almost totally black. He kissed the tip and Peter moaned. He kissed again.

“Bucky please!” Peter begged.

“There you go!” He said smiling and took Peter’s whole length inside his mouth. He tasted so good. He sucked Peter eagerly and every pleasure noise that came out of Peter's mouth made Bucky more aroused. He started stroking himself and soon that wasn’t enough anymore. He stopped sucking him and went straight to his mouth.

“I wanna fuck you so much babe!” he said kissing Peters neck. He felt Peter’s hands pushing his chest. He looked at Peter’s face and he seemed startled. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“It’s just I…” Peter said shyly.

“You already did…this, right?” Bucky asked scared.

“Yeah!!” Peter said quickly. “But it’s been awhile since I did like this.”

“Oh…”Bucky said at the realization that it’s been awhile since Peter bottomed. “We can do the other way…no problem.” He kept kissing Peter because he couldn’t stop.

“No…I want this…I want to feel you inside me.” Peter said driving Bucky crazy.

“Oh shit!!” Back said kissing him hard. “I’m gonna go slow babe. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Peter only moaned because Bucky’s dick just touched his entrance. Bucky went down again, but this time he started rimming Peter.

“So sweet.” He kept repeating as he worked his tongue up the boy’s ass. He stood there for awhile making sure to open up the smaller boy's ass, but suddenly it wasn't enough again.“I need a condom babe.” Bucky said and Peter came back to the real world. He took a small plastic pack and a bottle from his nightstand. Bucky grabbed from his hand and spilled some over Peter’s ass, he started to add fingers inside him and Peter lost it. By time Bucky was with three fingers inside him, Peter was begging.

“Oh shit! Bucky…fuck me!!” He gasped.

“What is the magic word.”Bucky couldn’t contain himself.

“Please!!!” Peter cried.

He put the condom as quickly as he could and spread Peter’s legs.

_'Shit, he’s flexible!'_

He started forced himself inside Peter paying attention at his expression. "Everything is okay babe?" He asked with half of his dick inside him.

“Yes…”Peter gasped. “Jesus…Fuck me already!”

Bucky smiled and thrust all his length inside the smaller boy.

“Holly shit!!” Peter cried. “You’re so big!”

“And you’re so tight!!” Bucky sighed on Peter’s neck. “This feels so good!"

“Yes…” Peter started, but the rest of the sentence got lost when Bucky started thrusting him hard.

Bucky kept fucking him like that with Peter’s legs around his waist. Peter's hands were pulling him close, but there’s no way he would be distant from him right now. He buried his face on Peter’s neck and kept whispering things in his ear.

“Bucky!” Peter cried. “I’m close…I’m gonna cum…”

“Cum for me sweetheart.” Bucky said and change his position in order to look at Peter’s face while he cum. It was such sexy view that pushed Bucky over the edge making him cum as well. He choked his yelp biting the boy's shoulder making him tremble a little.

They stayed like that for a moment. Foreheads connect huge smiles on their faces, just enjoying the moment. Bucky took his dick from Peter’s ass making the boy moan a little. That made his dick twitch if he hadn't just cum he probably would do it all over Peter again.

They cuddle for a while. Peter resting his head on Bucky’s chest and Bucky caressing his hair. Turned his car around was the best decision he took in his entire life he thought to himself smiling.

“What are you smiling about?” Peter asked smiling like a goof too.

“Nothing,” Bucky answered stroking his cheek. “I’m just happy…that’s all!”

“I’m happy too!” Peter said giving Bucky’s lips a little peck.

“We could be doing this for awhile now…” Bucky said thinking about all the time they lost.

“I don’t know about you Barnes, but I don’t sleep with guys I just met!” Peter said smirking.

“I do if the guy were you!” He said kissing Peter.

“God that was sappy!” Peter said laughing.

“Asshole!” Bucky said tickling him.

“Oh god no!!!” Peter squeaked. “Stop Bucky!!”

“Look who is sensible.” Bucky going on top of Peter and tickling him harder.

“Stooop!!” Peter s shouted and Bucky stopped just to kiss him.

They made out for awhile until Peter invited him for a shower.

_'Oh god!! Shower sex!! I’m in heaven.”_

“Wait a minute I have some clothes and my toothbrush in my car.”

“What?” Peter asked incredulously and Bucky didn’t know what he said wrong. “You were so sure I was going to say yes that you brought clothes and your fucking toothbrush!?!”

Bucky's eyes went wide. _'Shit'_

“NO!!” He said quickly. “I was going to sleep over Steve’s, but I decided to come here instead…”

Peter narrowed his eyes and stayed quiet for a moment deciding as if Bucky was telling the truth or not.

“Ok,” He said laughing. “You should’ve seen your face.”

“You little shit!” Bucky shouted and started to tickle him in revenge.

Eventually they took a shower, more like had sex and made out until the hot water was over. They came back to bed and cuddle. Bucky was holding him so close that Peter's whole body seemed to be covered by Bucky’s. Their legs were tangled and Bucky’s face was buried on Peter’s neck. That was his favorite place already. He loved the way Peter smelled and nuzzled and planted little kisses over there. Peter seemed to enjoy it too.

“I’m sorry Bucky.” Peter said out of blue, Bucky thought he was sleeping already.”For those ridiculous pranks…”

Bucky smiled into Peter’s neck and lifted his head to face Peter. “It’s okay babe, we were all being idiots.” He saw the distress in Peter’s face so he changed positions so that Peter’s head was resting in his chest. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“It’s just…well, you already liked me back then, so I was wondering that probably were worst for you.” Peter said giving little kisses over Bucky’s chest. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Bucky said smiling. Peter could be a sassy little shit at one moment and so sweet on the next one. “I didn’t know what I was feeling back then, and it’s not like I was innocent…I was a jerk to you too, but it’s over now.”

“Are you gonna be mad if I keep the picture that I took when I scare the shit out of with the spiders?” Peter said and Bucky could feel the smirk in his face.

The sassy little shit was back again. “Only If I can keep the one of you covered in eggs!”

Peter lifted his head and glared at him. “I think it’s best for us to talk about something else.” Peter said and Bucky laughed.

Bucky kept stroking Peter’s hair and it didn’t take long for him to fall sleep. It didn’t take much longer for Bucky to join him.


	12. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm on vacation now!!!!! Which means I'll have more time to write, which means that I will finally finish writing this. It still have some chapters, we are a little bit after half, I guess. Anyway, just saying that I'll probably going to finish writing this weekend and I'm already missing it.
> 
> Hope you guys like this one, there's some fluff in it. =)

On the next day, Peter woke up with sun rays over his face. _'Shit, I forgot to close the curtains again.'_ He was feeling so good, he had a really good dream where Bucky dropped by his house, out of the blue, and they talked and fucked the whole night. He smiled a little his eyes still closed. His memory started to work slowly as he woke up. He felt a little pain inside him. He was sore and suddenly something moved behind him and a muscled arm pulled him close to a bigger body.

_“Fuck it wasn’t a dream!!”_

Peter looked over his shoulder and Bucky was sleeping behind him with a peaceful expression, his hair all over the place. Peter thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He turned around carefully to not wake the boy next to him and studied his face. Peter might never get over how beautiful Bucky was.

The sight of Bucky sleeping suddenly made him self-conscious about the way he looked right now. His hair was a mess and he probably had morning breath. He removed Bucky’s arm from his waist and started to get up warily. He stood up and stretched when he felt strong arms pulling him back to bed.

“Running away from me?” Bucky asked kissing his ear.

“Given the fact that this is my house, no I’m not running away from you.” Peter said kissing Bucky’s hand.

“God you’re so cute when you wake up” Bucky said as he if he had read Peter’s mind.

“Let me brush my teeth I want to kiss you.” Bucky seemed to battle with his choices, but eventually, he let Peter go and followed him to the bathroom.

“Wait...”Peter said putting his hands on Bucky’s chest to stop him. Bucky was scratching his eyes looking completely adorable. “We are too early in this relationship for you to see me peeing!”

Bucky muttered something inaudible and went back to bed. After using the bathroom too, Bucky came back to bad glad it was Saturday. He spooned Peter and started kissing his neck while Peter messed with his phone.

“Come here babe!” Bucky said grabbing Peter’s phone and kissing his mouth. They started to make out softly but soon they were both hard and eager for each other. Bucky slid his hand to Peter’s ass and caressed his entrance.

“Humm…no Bucky.” Peter groaned. “I’m a little sore.”

Bucky pupils went wide. “Yeah?” He asked with a lower voice. “That’s good”

“Why?” Peter asked shyly unable to focus because Bucky started to kiss his neck.

“Because every time you move you’ll remember how good it was when I was inside of you!” Bucky murmured and bite Peter’s ear.

“Oh shit!” Peter cried. That was so sexy. “Oh, Bucky you are so big!” Peter said joining the game.

Bucky kissed him hard and spread Peter legs around his hips. He rubbed his dick against Peter’s and Peter realized they were wearing too many clothes. He was going to remove Bucky’s pants when he heard a noise coming from downstairs.

“Shit!” Peter said.

“Yeah, babe!” Bucky said kissing him.

“No…Bucky stop!” Peter said getting up.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked worried.

“My aunt!” Peter whispered. “She arrived from work!”

“Shit!!”

“Shhhh!” Peter said covering Bucky’ mouth. “Stay quiet, she probably is going to take a nap soon.”

“Peter wake up!” Aunt May knocked on the door. “I’m gonna make pancakes.”

“What the fuck!?” Peter said shocked, aunt May never woke him up on weekends.  
“C’mon get up you have to wash that car of yours!” Aunt May knocked again. “Besides, you are grounded and I just realized that this is a great punishment.”

“Shit!!” Peter cried.

“Stay quiet, maybe she’ll give up, my mom usually leave me alone after the second time.” Bucky said looking at the door.

“Oh…you don’t know aunt May.” Peter said pulling his shirt over his head. “If I didn’t go she will open that door…I’m going aunt May!!”

“What are we going to do?” Bucky asked.

“I’m going downstairs, maybe I could bring breakfast over here and we could eat watching something quietly.” He said and gave Bucky a peck on his lips. Bucky discovered that he loved when Peter did that.

Peter got out of his bedroom and went down the stairs quickly. His aunt was already on the kitchen turning pancakes over the stove.

“Hi, aunt May!” Peter said opening the fridge. “How was work?”

“It was fine.” She said tossing another pancake over a plate. Peter poured orange juice at the biggest glass he could find inside the cupboard and put some pancakes and some Oreos on a plate. He wanted to leave fast before aunt May notice something was wrong.

“I’m gonna eat upstairs ok!” Peter said getting out of the kitchen.

“No, you won’t.” May said calmly and Peter stopped moving.

“There’s just a Tv show I want to watch…” He said avoiding look to his aunt.

“No there isn’t…” aunt May said as she fried the bacon. “You’re going to put this plate on the table and call that young man in your room to join us for breakfast.”

Peter almost dropped the plate on the floor. He kept gaping for a moment.

“What…”Peter tried to talk. “There’s no…”

“Peter you can’t lie to me so don’t try. I’m too tired for this, so be a good boy and go…the eggs are going to be cold.”

Peter put his plate down and went back to his room. _“How the fuck she knows!?”_

"How did..." Peter started to ask.

"Mrs. Krazinsky of the other side of the street saw a guy come in late last night and that his car is still here and told me." Aunt May said with a smirk. "It's a good thing to have neighbors who look after each other."

_'That nosy old bitch!!!'_

“In my version of breakfast, there is actual food.” Bucky said smiling when Peter went back to his room.

“She knows!” Peter said with wide eyes. “Aunt May knows you’re here!” 

“How!?” Bucky said panicking too.

“The bitch from across the street told her” Peter said tossing Bucky his shirt. “She's asked me to call you.”

“What!?” Bucky stopped dressing his shirt.

“She wants you to come down and have breakfast with us.” Peter said trying to keep calm.

“Shit!”

Five minutes later the three of them were eating pancakes in an awkward silence. Bucky didn’t dare meet aunt May’s eyes and Peter was petrified of shame. Aunt May realized no one of those idiots would say something so she started. “I don’t believe grounded means you could bring boys over…”

Peter body tensed when he heard his aunt’s voice. “I’m sorry aunt May I…”

“It was my fault ma’am. I was the one who appeared out of nowhere…I’m sorry” Bucky interrupted Peter.

“Sorry, you did wrong or sorry you got caught?” Aunt May said glaring to both of them. They were speechless. Of course Peter wasn’t sorry to spend the night with Bucky, his only regret was to remain in that bubble of happiness too long and didn’t realize his aunt was coming home. But he wouldn’t say that to her. He wouldn’t lie to her either, so he remained quiet. Bucky seemed to be facing the same dilemma because he didn’t say anything too.

“I see…” Aunt May said and ate a piece of her pancake.

“So are you dating or something?” Aunt May asked.

Peter felt like all his blood was going to his face.

“I hope so.” Bucky said smiling fondly at Peter.

“That is a drastic change from almost kill each other at school.” Aunt May said with a smirk and both of the boys smiled. Peter stayed quiet almost the whole meal. Aunt May asked Bucky a few questions to get to know him, Bucky was nervous at the begging, but a moment later the two of them were already having a nice conversation rather than an interrogatory. Aunt May was the nicest person Peter knew and Bucky was basically pure charm so it was no surprise they were getting along.

“Ok, boys I’m going to rest now.” Aunt May said standing up. “I’m trusting you to be good…and to do the dishes.”

Peter let out a groan…

“And Peter…” She said on the way out. “I’m gonna add one more month to your punishment.”

“Oh no…really!?” Peter said. One more month without video games it was frustrating.  
Aunt May smiled and went up to her bedroom.

“Your aunt is cool.” Bucky said smiling.

“Said the guy that is not grounded.” Peter said placing the dishes over the sink. “You should do dishes by yourself since it was your entire fault I got one more month of hell…”

“What your punishment consists anyway?” Bucky asked suspicious.

“No x-box…” Peter said shrugged.

“But you got to keep your computer?” Bucky asked.

“Well yeah…” Peter answered realizing where Bucky was implying.

“Stop winning Parker!” Bucky said making no mention of rising from his seat.

“Well, I can't go out either!” Peter said triumphantly. “I ain't go out much, but now it would come handy…since we are…you know…dating”

“You bet we are!” Bucky said as he jumped from his seat and cross the kitchen to kiss Peter. “Now step aside and let me show you how dishes are done.”

“Ok, dish master.”Peter said smirking. “Show me your super secret technique of plate scrubbing.”

“Oh right!” Bucky said stretching his fingers. “Watch carefully and might learn a thing or two."

It turned out Bucky was a disaster washing the dishes. Peter couldn’t believe how he could be so bad at something as simple as cleaning dishes. Thirty minutes later, two glasses and one plate broken they were done.

“God! That was weird.” Peter said laughing. “How can you not know what the soap looked like…have you never washed a plate before?”

“No, not really!” Bucky said looking down.

“Are you telling me that you never washed dishes before?” Peter asked skeptically.

“Yes…I mean…the staff does everything at home so…”

“The staff?” Peter repeated shocked. “It’s not even a maid, it’s a whole staff?”

Bucky nodded looking ashamed for some reason.

“Wow…I didn’t know I was dating a Prince.” Peter said smiling. “Did they feed you grapes and shake big fans at you when it’s hot?”

“Oh shut up!” Bucky said laughing and throw some water at Peter.

“Hey!!” Peter said covering his face. “Let’s not start this all over.”

“Come here you asshole.” Bucky said pulling him to another kiss.

Peter’s heart immediately raced, kissing Bucky caused him a rush. He hugged him back and deepened the kiss because his boyfriends taste was so addictive. Bucky turned them around so that Peter’s ass was against the edge of the sink and he could press the smaller boy body against his. Soon they were out of breath and Peter stopped the kiss pointing the second floor where his aunt was sleeping.

“I should probably go…” Bucky said running his fingers through his hair

“Really?” Peter asked more pleading that he intended to.

“Oh don’t give the puppy eyes.” Bucky said caressing Peter’s cheek. “I don’t know if could keep my hands out of you if I stay.”

They kissed again, more gently this time and Peter tried to convince his body that his boyfriend had to go.

“Fine…” Peter said pouting.

“Don’t be like that babe…” Bucky said kissing his neck. “You’re going to see each other Monday.”

“Yeah, but that’s the whole Saturday and a Sunday in between.” Peter said holding him close.

“Who is been sappy now, uh?” Bucky teased.

“Fine…go…and don’t bother call me or text me…” Bucky shut him up with another kiss.

“Oh my god you’re such a drama queen!” Bucky said laughing.

“I was kidding…” Peter said but didn’t let him go. “Text me when you got home?”

“Yeah…” Bucky said with a goofy smile. “I’ll probably not gonna stop texting you.”

They said their goodbyes, which was basically a lot of kisses and Bucky went home leaving Peter with a warm feeling in his chest.

As soon as Bucky was gone Peter ran back to his bedroom and Skyped Gwen. The girl was having lunch but didn’t mind talking to his friend at the same time. Peter texted her “I need to talk to you ASAP, major news…biggest news of the year…the biggest news of my life, please call me I’m about to explode.” So she ignored the disapproval looks she was receiving from her British friends and went eat at her bedroom.

“Oh my god! I knew he liked you!!” She said after almost choke with her steak when Peter told her he and Bucky got together.

“I know!” Peter said grinning. “He appeared out of nowhere at my doorstep…I’m feeling so lucky!!”

“Oh, Pete I’m so glad for you.” She said sweetly. “I love the “in love” Peter, he is so much sweeter than the regular Peter that is rude and annoying.”

“Oh shut up, you love everything about me!” Peter said unable to stop smiling.

“Keep telling yourself that!”

“Ok, enough about my love life…” Peter said. “Haven’t you met any cute British people over there?”

“Oh, no…we are definitely not done talking about your love life.” Gwen protested. “I wanna the details…I mean not the dirty stuff, but the exact words, the face expressions everything!”

“Wow judging for your interesting about my love life I guess you’re not getting anything over there,” Peter said smirking.

“Spill it, Parker!!” Gwen said pointing her knife towards his face on the scream.

He told her all the nondirty details about last night, okay maybe a few dirty details, and Gwen helped him rationalize the end of his relationship with Harry and the beginning with Bucky. Everything happened really fast and Peter wanted to make sure he wasn’t bringing any baggage from his old relationship to the new one if such thing is possible. They ended up talking for hours since Peter didn’t drop his previous question and wanted to know about his best friend love life.

Gwen eventually told him that she had a crush on a boy at his chemistry lab, but he didn’t know she existed. Peter was surprised since Gwen always were brave and fought for the things she wanted. He gave her a big pep talk and convinced her to finally go talk to him.  
He got so distracted talking to Gwen that he didn’t realize Bucky’s text that he got home safe.

_“Good! I’m glad you’re home safe.” Peter answered._

_“Oh… I thought you already forgot about me…” Bucky replied almost immediately._

_“Sorry! I was busy talking to my other boyfriend ;)”_

_“So rude of you not introduce me!! Call him next time and maybe we could have a threesome!”_

Peter blushed a little, thank god they were texting.

_“I don’t think so…I don’t wanna share u”_

_“That’s not fair of you! I’m gonna find me another dick too…I’m free bitch baby ;P”_

_“LOL…I was talking to my friend Gwen!”_

_“About me?”_

_“You’re so self-centered Bucky Barnes…”_

_“Is that a yes?”_

_“Yes”_

_“Good…I’m glad to know I’m still on your mind!”_

_“I guess it’s gonna take a lot more than a couple hours to make me forget you.”_

They kept texting for a while, but that only made Peter want to be with Bucky more. They had such an amazing night and that was still fresh on Peter’s mind, and apparently at Bucky’s too. Peter’s was going already lie down when his phone buzzed under his pillow.

_“I was thinking that this time yesterday I was kissing you…Miss U already!”_

_That Made Peter smile. “Miss you too…wish u were here.”_

_“Me too...never wanted a Monday came so fast!”_

\--

Bucky was right, Sunday felt like it last a week. But Monday finally came and Peter woke up singing “Walking on Sunshine”. He took more time to get dressed and took extra care of his hair. He danced around the room and used more perfume the than usual.

He went down the stairs two steps at a time. Aunt May was already up, Peter had breakfast super fast and gave an over enthusiastic goodbye kiss on her cheek. She just watched him with a sweet smile on her face. She sure knew how it felt to be in love.

Peter drove school listening to his happy playlist which basically included old cheesy pop songs and show tunes. He, of course, started listening to ‘Walking on Sunshine’ but ended up hearing ‘Don’t Rain on My Parade’ by Barbra Streisand a hundred times. So it was basically just Barbra.

He parked as close as the entrance as possible and had to contain himself for not running towards his lockers where he knew the most awesome guy of the school were waiting for him. And he was, at the sight of Bucky broad back Peter’s heart skipped a beat. He took a deep breath and told himself several times to cool down. He didn’t want to seem needy. Yes, they have an amazing first night, but it was it, a first. Peter couldn’t go all crazy right now, no matter how happy he was feeling.

He forced himself to walk slowly. “Hey…how was your Sunday?” He asked casually when all he wanted to do was tangle his arms around Bucky’s neck and kiss him senseless.

“Why is he talking to you?” He heard Steve saying. He was so caught up with Bucky’s sight that he didn’t saw Steve coming. That was a big statement since Steve was definitely hard to miss.

“I have no idea.” Bucky told him without looking at Peter.

Peter just gaped. _“What just happened?”_

“Did you slipped and hit your head on the pavement Parker?” Steve asked.

“Not that I recall.”Peter answered shocked still looking at Bucky that didn’t make eye contact.

“Let’s go Bucky!” Steve said putting his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, he whisper something on Bucky’s ear and both of then laughed. Peter knew was some joking about him.

He was still in shock. How could he be so dumb? Of course, Bucky wouldn’t want to be seen with him. He was a geek after all. Why would handsome jock do with a loser like him? “He is player Peter.” Tony’s voice echoed inside his head. 

_'Everything was a lie!! How could I be so stupid!!!!'_

He took his book from his locker and walked slowly towards his English class. He was taking deep breaths because there was a storm forming inside his brain and he didn’t want to collapse at school again. He couldn’t believe he was wearing cologne for that son of a bitch. He entered the classroom, Professor Murdock was already giving some notifications, but he wasn’t paying attention.

The class started and Peter remained on that numb state, too busy hating himself to pay attention. The walls were suddenly choking him so he stood up and asked if he could go to the restroom. Mr. Murdock just nodded.

He entered the restroom and immediately felt relieved, there was nobody there. He looked at himself at the mirror, his eyes were a little red, but he didn’t seem like he was about to cry. So he decided that he wouldn’t cry over Bucky, he didn’t deserve. He splashes some water over his face took a deep breath and turned around to leave except Bucky just entered the restroom and was staring him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that...T.T


	13. Bathroom Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! How are doing??  
> This is my way to say I'm sorry for the last chapter. This is only Bucky/Peter.  
> Hope you guys like it!

Peter stared back at Bucky, he was trying to keep his emotions under control, but he couldn’t avoid glaring at him. If only eyes shot laser…

“Pete…” Bucky said walking towards Peter.

“Don’t!!” Peter raised his hand and tried to walk around him.

“Pete wait!” Bucky grabbed Peter’s arms and turned him around to face him. “Let me explain…”

“No…I don’t want to hear any of the lies that are about to come out your mouth.” Peter tried to come loose, but Bucky was stronger. “Let me go!!”

“Can you please listen to me?!” Bucky tightened his grip on Peter’s arms and dragged him to a stall closing the door. “Listen to me!!!”

“No!!” Peter said punching Bucky’s chest. “No! You’re a liar…I can believe a trusted you, How could I be so stupid!?! Of course, you wouldn’t want anything to do with me. This is just one more of your pranks, but this time, you went too far!!!”

Peter was breathless and Bucky took the opportunity to immobilize his arms again. 

“Stop!!” Bucky shouted. “It wasn’t a lie…it was all true I promise…”

“Let me go!” Peter said trying to break free from Bucky’s grip. “Shit your freakishly strong!!”

“Babe, listen to me!” Bucky said holding the two sides of Peter’s head and forcing him to look into his eyes. “It was all true, I just couldn’t tell Steve!!”

“Why? You too ashamed to be seen with me?” Peter snorted.

“What?” Bucky asked surprised and flinched when Peter punched his stomach. “Shit! No! Of course not!!”

Bucky grabbed Peter’s wrists and pinned him against the wall. “I promise I’m not ashamed of you, He just wouldn’t understand Pete.”

“Fuck him!” Peter muttered

“He is my best friend Peter!!!” Bucky shouted. “What would you do if it were Gwen?”

Peter stopped fighting and looked Bucky in his eyes.

“This is not a game to me Peter.” Bucky said softly getting close to him. “ I just didn’t want to drag us into this mess, this already messed up with us before…”

Peter tried to get away from Bucky, but there wasn’t much space so he ended up pressed against the wall with nowhere to go except face Bucky.

“I just want to protect this...us!” Bucky said easing the pressure on Peter’s wrists and moving one hand to caress his cheek. “I wanted to enjoy a little bit of this before throw ourselves to the wolves, because Stark is not going to be happy either.”

That was true. Tony had already showed Peter how he felt about Bucky. Tony said he was a player and now Peter had to make a decision to keep believing Bucky or end this once for all. Bucky must have seen the doubt inside Peter’s eyes.

“Please believe me!” He pleaded. “Please! I can’t lose you already. I can’t fuck this all up already!”

There were tears on Bucky’s eyes, but Peter had not lost control yet.

“Bucky if this is a lie…” He took a deep breath. “It would be so cruel!”

“It’s not babe a promise!!” Bucky said kissing him softly. Peter was uncertain at the beginning but eventually he kissed him back. He didn’t think Bucky could fake all this, he wanted to believe he couldn’t.

“It’s just…” Peter started. “It hurt”

“Oh, sweetheart I’m sorry!!” Bucky said giving Peter little packs. “I’m so sorry!”

“A heads up would be good next time.” Peter said hugging Bucky in surrender.

“I know!! I just didn’t expect Steve to show up. His locker is on the other side of school!!!” Bucky said and kissed him again. “Will you forgive me?”

“Yeah…” Peter said after a moment. “But I’m still mad at you!!”

“I know!” Bucky said smiling. “I’m gonna make it up for you I promise!!”

And he did…

\--

They kept their relationship in secret which meant that they basically had to ignore each other presence at the school. At the library and at detention was different. Bucky always stopped cleaning something to make out instead, and Peter started to reward Bucky with kisses every time he found the right answer to a question. That proved to be effective. The tests before the winter recess were around the corner and Bucky was getting a lot better, and Peter couldn’t avoid feeling extremely proud of his boyfriend.

With time, Peter actually learned to enjoy the whole forbidden love situation. P.E. classes were much more fun when you and your hot boyfriend made out behind the bleachers. Bucky was loving it. Peter strongly believed that constant feeling of been caught was making him even hornier.

“Bucky…stop!” Peter gasped, but Bucky kept kissing his neck and squeezing his ass. “I think somebody is coming!”

They were making out between some library shelves.

“I didn’t hear anything.” Bucky said breathless and pushed Peter against the shelf and started kissing harder.

Peter had to gather all his inner strength to push his boyfriend away. “If we got caught we probably gonna be banned from the library!!”

“It’s gonna worth it!!” Bucky said diving for another kiss.

“No Bucky…” Peter whispered. “Get another question right and I might think about it.”

“Oh, men!” Bucky pouted. “When did you got so hard to get.”

“We are at school!!”

“You didn’t complain yesterday at the third-floor bathroom!” Bucky said smirking.

“Maybe I created some sense…” Peter said trying not laugh.

“Oh, cmon babe…” Bucky whispered grabbing Peter by the waist. “It’s been a while…”

“It’s been three days Bucky…” Peter gasped when Bucky started to kiss his neck again.

“It’s been too long!!” Bucky said slipping his hands over Peter’s ass again. “Let’s go home!”

“Aunt May it’s going to be home soon.” Peter said untangling himself from Bucky again.

“Let’s go to my house.” Bucky said reaching out to Peter and pulling him back.

_'The librarian must be using earplugs!!'_

“Your house?” Peter asked. He never had been at Bucky’s house. They always went to Peter’s went aunt May was in the hospital. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” Bucky said trying to get handsy again. “My parents probably aren’t home…if my mom is there we sneak in…or tell her we are going to study…”

“Are you sure?” Peter asked uncertainly.

“C’mon !!” Bucky pleaded. “I’m getting blue balls over here.”

Peter had to cover his mouth not to laugh.

They gather their stuff and ran out from the library trying to cover their erections. It was hard to go separate ways at the parking lot because Bucky couldn’t keep his hands off Peter. The ride to Bucky’s house wasn’t long. They got into a street with gigantic houses and Peter thought about asking Bucky if there were any celebrities who lived on that street. 

Bucky told Peter to park outside and get in his car when they arrived. Bucky’s house was as big and beautiful as the others and took Peter a little while to catch his breath. He always lived at the same little house in midtown. This was a big distant reality for him.

“Wow…” Peter gaped. “Your house is huge!!”

“It’s not mine…” Bucky said. “It’s my stepfather’s”

Peter thought he pulled a nerve, so he didn’t say anything. They entered a big hall and Bucky grabbed Peter’s hand and rush him towards the biggest living room peter had ever seen. Bucky dragged him upstairs and Peter couldn’t pay attention at the details of his boyfriend’s house.

Bucky opened a door tossed Peter inside his room. It had big windows that pointed to a big garden behind the house. It was immaculately decorated except for a bunch of posters and photographs pinned on the walls. That was Bucky’s personal touches Peter concluded, that -and the bunch of clothes, books, magazines that were spread all over the room. Bucky was messy. He couldn’t observe more because Bucky was on his mouth suddenly.

“Oh god, I need you so much!” Bucky gasped taking Peter’s jacket off.

“Humm…calm down.” Peter said smiling. “You’re not going to show me your room.”

“Later...” Bucky said undoing Peter’s pants. “Now I’m going to show you my bed.”

He picked Peter up easily and tossed him over his big comfortable bed. Peter first reaction was to protest but see his boyfriend like that was too much for him and the only word that he was capable of speaking was “yes”. Bucky devoured his mouth, it looked it been a month, not three days. It didn’t take long for Peter to be as needy as Bucky. He started to kiss him back with the same desire. He removed his boyfriend T-shirt and caressed those abs he loved so much. God Bucky was so hot!!

Peter turned then and around and sit on top of Bucky, hi pinned his boyfriend's wrists on the bed and started to kiss him all over his neck and chest. Bucky was surprised, but his mind was flooded with lust to make a wit comment. Peter started to work down Bucky’s torso, kissing him everywhere. He opened Bucky’s button quickly and pulled the taller boy pants and underwear at the same time. If Bucky wanted animal he could give him animal.

Bucky was fully hard. He was probably hard since the library. Peter had to take care of that been the good boy he was. Something in his mind wanted to suck Bucky’s cock on his knees, but see him like that, naked, displayed just for him was equally sexy. He drop his head down and put the tip of Bucky’s dick inside his mouth never breaking eye contact. It was a challenge almost. Who would break first? Bucky bit his lip to not let a moan and didn’t stop looking into Peter dark brown eyes. Peter started to put all Bucky’s length inside his mouth slowly. His boyfriend seemed to be making a lot of effort to keep it together. Peter gave Bucky his best puppy eyes with his mouth full of cock and that was enough to drive his boyfriend crazy. Bucky let out a filthy moan and pushed his head back on the mattress in surrender.

Peter took his cock out of his mouth slowly smiling. He liked to be in control of things. He always was the controlling part of sex when he was with Harry, but this first month with Bucky he let himself go and let Bucky took him as he pleased. It was nice for a change to let go of control, but it wasn’t his nature. He sucked his boyfriend cock slowly teasing him the most. Bucky was getting crazy.

“Pete…oh my god!” Bucky groaned. “Shit!!”

Peter picked up the speed and kept sucking the whole length of his boyfriend cock. Bucky had a pretty big dick and was challenging for Peter to take it all in, but pleasing Bucky it was as the same as pleasing himself. Listening to his moans and knows that it was because of him it was aphrodisiac for Peter.

“I’m gonna cum…Peter” Bucky said, but Peter was already aware of the signs his boyfriend was sending to him. When Bucky was almost there Peter removed his dick from his mouth altogether. Bucky let out a frustration moan and looked at Peter in disbelieve.

“What the hell?” He gasped.

“Do you think it’s going to be that easy?” Peter said smirking. “I wanna it to last much more than this!”

Bucky looked at Peter surprised, he’d never seen this side of his boyfriend until now.

“Oh god, I wanna fuck you so much right now.” Bucky said helplessly.

“Yeah?” Peter said smirking. “If you behave I might let you do it...”

Of course he would let Bucky fuck him, it was taking almost his entire willpower not ride him right there, right now.

“How about you fuck my mouth instead?” Peter asked and the only thing Bucky was capable of doing was nod. They changed positions so that Bucky could take over the control. Peter knelt next to the bed and Bucky stood up, hold his head and started thrusting his dick inside Peter’s mouth.

Peter hold on Bucky's thighs and let his boyfriend fuck his mouth senseless. He started stroking his own dick because the noises Bucky was making was driving him crazy. He was pretty sure that if Bucky finished inside his mouth he would cum right away. But that not happened, Bucky wanted to fuck his ass, so when he was almost there, they both were Peter stopped taking head away. Bucky gasped in frustration picking him up and tossing him over the bed.

Peter noticed that Bucky was on full sex mode, he couldn’t speak anymore he just wanted Peter. He kissed and touched him anywhere he could like it wasn’t enough. Like that wasn’t enough time, enough skin. Seen Bucky so hungry for his body filled Peter with a sense of proud that pretty much put him at the same state. Only Peter became more passive, more willing to do anything his partner wanted while Bucky tried to take as much of Peter as he could. It was a great combination.

Bucky turned him around and started to prepare him. they both were in a hurry so it didn’t take long for Bucky to be with three fingers inside him. He bit Peter shoulder living a deep bruise. Peter could see that he was having a hard time to restrain himself.

“I need to fuck you, babe.” Bucky whispered inside Peter’s ear. “I need to be inside you!!”

“Bucky…” Peter cried. He needed to feel Bucky inside him. He never had as much desire to be fucked as he had with Bucky. Maybe it was because Bucky loved so much to fuck him. “Fuck me…please!!”

That was more than enough for Bucky. He put his dick inside Peter ass slowly, enjoying the warm sensation that his boyfriend hole provided him. Peter moaned and that seemed to entice Bucky even more. He started thrusting Peter’s ass slowly, but it didn’t take long for him to be fucking him like an animal. Peter never had had sex like that. Harry had fucked him just a few times and always seemed uncomfortable by doing it and Bucky had always controlled himself until now.

Peter pushed his face against the pillow and gripped hard the sheets trying not lose his mind, but it was too much. Soon Peter couldn’t see anything. The only thing he could recognize was the feeling of Bucky’s body on top of his. Bucky reached out and covered Peter’s mouth, he wasn’t aware of the volume of his moans. He was out of himself. Even when he was a bottom he was used to keep his mind under control but in the process of making Bucky lose his mind he lost his own.

After a while, Bucky started to show a signs that his orgasm was coming.

“I…I wanna see you cumming babe…please.”Peter pleaded.

Bucky’s answer was a growl. He removed himself and turned Peter around with a quick move. He kept stroking his dick and soon he was realizing his cum all over Peter's stomach. The vision of his boyfriend climaxing was enough to send him over the edge making cum all over himself too, that was so much need that some of it hit his face, Bucky watch that amazed, that hunger expression replaced by admiration.

“Shit!! I’m so lucky!!” He said laying down next to an exhausted Peter Parker.

Peter just could smile weakly, he was already feeling sleepy.

“Let me take care of you.” Bucky said kissing him, he cleaned Peter with Peter thought was his shirt, adjusted his worn out boyfriend over the bed covering then both with a blanket. Bucky hugged Peter and started planted sweet kisses on his temple. “Are you ok sweetheart?”

Peter nodded slowly, a satisfied smile in his lips. “That was…intense.”

“That was amazing!”Bucky said kissing Peter’s cheek and he could feel Bucky smile on his face. “Can I ask you a question?”

Bucky stopped kissing him and Peter felt that he was looking at him so he opened his eyes and faced Bucky’s gray ones. “Yeah…”He said uncertainly.

“Are you always a bottom?” Buck asked but quickly add seen the surprise expression on Peter’s face. “Not that have a problem with that…I’m really happy actually!!”

“Not really…” Peter said turning around and facing the sealing. “I was a bottom just a few times…I mean…before you.”

“Really?” Bucky asked surprised. “You are really good at it.”

“Thank you!” Peter said laughing, the energy coming back to his body and his brain getting off the foggy state after an orgasm.

“Why did you never…you know…tried to fuck me?” Bucky asked leaning on his elbow.

Peter turned his face around to look at his boyfriend. “I don’t know…you always seem to want to top…” He answered.

Bucky frowned. “So there were times you wanted, but didn’t go for it because of me? Am I pushing you?” The distress in his voice triggered the protective side of Peter.

“No!” He answered quickly and kissed Bucky’s lips to calm him down.

“So you never wanted?” Bucky asked Peter could see he was really curious.

“It’s not like that…” Peter said. “It’s just...I don’t know.” It’s not like he didn’t want to answer. He didn’t know how. Bucky still had a questioning look on his face.

“How it was before…in your other relationship?” Bucky asked softly. “You don’t have to answer if don’t want to, I’ll totally understand.”

Peter frowned and started to think about it. “It’s okay I guess…It’s just I never really thought about it…you know…Harry was my first boyfriend and I really liked him…he was my best friend”

Bucky nodded but didn’t say anything so Peter continued.

“I guess I just wanted to make him happy…”Peter said analyzing his feelings.

“What about you?” Bucky asked.

“I think a got my happiness from that…”Peter answered thoughtfully. “I think it’s the same with you…I like to please you and that pleases me I guess.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows at that.”Wow…”

“What?” Peter asked smiling.

“I think I’m the luckiest dude in the world…” He said and kissed Peter. “But you would tell me if there something wrong right? Or something you don’t want to do?”

“Yeah…Of course!”Peter said kissing him back.

“Great!” Bucky said caressing Peter’s face. “I want to make you feel great babe…always.”

Peter felt a warm feeling spreading over his chest, he couldn’t stop staring at Bucky, study the details of his face. He was questioning himself if that was real. If that boy were really there saying those things to him, if he was feeling the way he was feeling at that moment. A realization flooded his brain before he could avoid. He was in love. He was completely and irrevocably in love with Bucky Barnes.

The three words went up from Peter’s chest to his mouth, but he bit his tongue and didn’t let they come out. He couldn’t. Bucky’s gray eyes staring at him like that, so close, made everything harder. He felt completely exposed and vulnerable.

“How about you?” Peter asked breaking the eye contact and staring the ceiling again.

“What about me?” Bucky asked a little confused by Peter’s distance.

“How that top, bottom thing works for you?” Peter said that on a challenging tone trying to mask his feelings.

“I like everything basically.” Bucky shrugged.

“What is different with me then?” Peter asked getting curious.

“Everything is different with you Pete.” Bucky said smiling fondly.

_'Shit he is doing it again!!'_

Peter just kept staring at him.

“It depends on the occasion really.” Bucky explained. “On the person…and I always seem to want to devour you so…”

Peter laugh at that. “Yeah I noticed that!” He said pointing to where Bucky bit him minutes before. To be true, his boyfriend marked him regularly and it was one more different thing Peter was discovering he liked. He liked to look at those marks later and remember how they were made. He almost could feel Bucky again when he touched then.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said reaching out and kissing Peter’s bruised shoulder. “Although it was kind of your fault…”

“How so?” Peter asked surprised.

“You were the one that made me lose control…”Bucky said still kissing his shoulder.

“What?? It’s not my fault I am this awesome!” Peter said making Bucky laugh loud. It was better than any music. And again the “L” word echoed in his brain.

“I’m sorry…really.” Bucky said getting serious.

“It’s okay.” Peter said nuzzling Bucky’s neck. “I kind like it when you mark me.” He said shyly and felt Bucky’s body stiff.

“Seriously?” Bucky asked amazed and Peter nod in response.

“Oh fuck, babe!!” Bucky gasped and started to kiss him really hard. “I’m gonna keep leaving marks then, to remind you who you belong to…”

Peter’s eye went wide.

_'OH GOD!! I’m totally screwed.'_


	14. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God I can believe I''m at chapter 14 already! =0

November passed like a blink of an eye for Peter. Sometimes he had a feeling that everything outside was speeding and he and Bucky were in slow motion. It was easy to be lost in the moment with his boyfriend, Peter usually focused on those gray eyes and the rest seemed to fade away.

They were dating a little more than one month and it had been the happier month Peter had lived. They were still dating in secret and something in the back of Peter’s mind was whispering that that wasn’t good. Every time he lied to his friends to spend more time with Bucky that voice that mostly sounded like aunt May told him that it was going to end badly.

However, Peter didn’t do anything to push his boyfriend towards the lights of the public knowledge. He had to admit that the secrecy thing was turning him on too and think about the fact that this was something only belonged to him and Bucky warmed his heart. “It was only been a month” He kept telling himself.

Was almost the end of the semester and at SHIELD, that meant a shit load of tests, tasks, papers, essays…Peter was working really hard to cope with it all, plus the detentions and tutoring Bucky, it was at the point that looked more like “study with Bucky.” Peter was discussing much more the subject with him rather than teaching him the stuff. He was a fast learner and Peter couldn’t avoid being extremely proud of him. His grades improved drastically and his smile when Professor Richards told him that worth more than any amount of money.

“Any chance we could revise themes for tomorrow class at your place tonight?” Bucky asked him surreptitiously while they put some books inside their lockers. Peter was ready to say some dirty comment about the fact they “studied twice the day before at Peter’s”, but when he looked at Bucky he seemed to be serious about it. “I think I’m not 100% at that whole optics thing.”

“Oh god! Are seriously talking about study.” Peter asked laughing quietly. “Who are you and what you did with my boyfriend?”

Bucky had to cover his mouth with his hand to disguise his laugh. “Shut up!! Take you mind out of the gutter Parker.” He said and pinched Peter’s rib. “Yes or no?”

“Yes…of course.” Peter agreed. “Aunt May is going to be home so we will really have to study.”

“Oh men, I really expected to get some later…”Bucky whispered looking disappointed.

“Welcome back!!” Peter laughed repressing the desire of kissing his boyfriend mouth.

Bucky was going to say something, but Natasha arrived just in time. “Let’s go, Barnes! Geography!!” She said giving him a little slap over his head. “Jesus how long it takes you to put some books in the locker…” Peter focused his sight inside his locker faking ignore what was happening over his side. “Maybe if you stop chatting with Sheldon over there you would be faster!!” Natasha snorted.

Peter felt his face started to burn, at his side Bucky’s body stiffed. “What were you talking about it anyway?”

“Uh…we…we’re just…”Bucky stuttered panicking.

“We were talking about today’s detention…not that it’s any of your business.” Peter said without looking at the girl. He could feel her glare, though. “I heard you’ve got the cafeterias bathrooms…good luck with that!” Peter laughed a little imagining Natasha scrubbing the dirtiest bathrooms at school, he and Bucky cleaned the last week and it would be a nightmare if they didn’t spend most of the time making out inside one of the stalls.

Natasha circled Bucky and stood just a few inches from Peter. "You have a pretty fast mouth Parker, too fast for your own good.” She said and closed his locker with violence. “I would pay more attention to what comes out of it if I were you…”

“Let’s go Nat…” Bucky said nervously behind her. “We are already late.”

Instead, the girl leaned even close and whispered on Peter’s ear. “Stay away from him nerd!” Peter froze at that.

“Well well, if it isn’t Romanov in her daily intimidation round.” Peter heard Tony said behind him. “Haven’t you some cheerleaders to terrorize…some makeup to touch up??” Tony asked full of sarcasm as always.

Natasha only glared at him, then looked back at Peter. “I would listen to me if I were you, Parker…” She said almost sounding like his friend. “Let’s go, Buck!” Bucky went away not risking look at Peter again.

“Hey, buddy… are you okay?” Tony asked. “She seemed pissed!”

“Yeah…”Peter answered. “She got a little nervous because I mentioned the bathrooms she will scrub at detention.”

Tony laughed at the mental image. “Yeah…Banner is bitching about it the whole week.”

“He is right. The cafeteria bathrooms are the worst!” Peter said walking with Tony towards his chemistry class.

“Really I never cleaned…” Tony snorted. “At my turn, I was luckily indisposed.”

“Really?” Peter said narrowing his eyes. “That’s a coincidence!”

“What are you insinuating Parker?” Tony asked faking indignation. “That lied my way out my punishment like a coward!”

“Exactly!!” Peter said laughing already.

“Rogers had to clean it all by himself!!” Tony laughed too. “He was sooo pissed the next day” The memory seemed to make Tony laugh even more.

Tony put one arm over Peter's shoulders and they walked together to their classes.

\--

The next week was brutal. They had huge amounts of work to do or review Fury even let them out of detention during the tests week. Peter was ready as always for a test. He developed a pretty good study system over the past years, so he was confident. He was a straight A type of student after all. His boyfriend, on the other hand, was going nuts. Bucky was disorganized and had accumulated some of his work for the last minute. At least, in physics he was good.

The test atmosphere spread around SHIELD, Peter could see people desperate making last minute studies, asking friends for answers, using good luck charms and all sorts of crazy stuff. Peter also noticed the ones that broke down. Simmons looked like she didn’t sleep for weeks. That was the basic look around the school. Bruce, Tony, Hank and he were the exception. The worst cases were those who looked like they were on a verge of a nervous breakdown. Fitz was shaking and screaming with people for no reason. Jean Grey had a panic attack before her chemistry test and had to go home and that just to name a few.

Peter knew SHIELD wasn’t easy, but he didn’t expect something like that. He actually was excited for his first test week. That was where all his work converged, and for the people who worked hard during the whole semester like him (Hank and Bruce) or had an eidetic memory and just need to take a peek at his friends notes to get A on history (like Tony) the week wasn’t so bad.

The reds walked normally around the school and Peter notice that people stared at then. Some surprised, some resentful. They had trouble believing how they could keep it cool when everyone else was burning in hell week. Peter realized that that was their week. The blues got the games and their championships. They had the tests, the time when everyone looked up to then. Peter was curious to know how it was going to be when the grades were disclosed.

His last test was math, with professor Lehnsherr, the worst for last. That one was scaring him, Professor Erik Lehnsherr wasn’t known for his kindness towards the students. “He is evil!!” he heard Barton screaming at the cafeteria the day before and Peter had to agree with him. He was always on a bad mood, ready to give those sharp full of sarcasm and disdain comments that made the most sensible students cry. On hell week, however, he looked insanely happy. “He feeds from students despair!” Bucky said to him one day when he was solving a particularly difficult list of equations that he assigned while Bucky played with his hair and read the biology book.

Peter was seated at the row near the windows and watched his math teacher distribute their tests. He looked like was about to dance. He looked around their classmates too: Tony was playing with his eraser looking bored, Natasha was glaring at Lehnsherr back probably thinking about the most painful way to murder him. Steve looked focused, it was very similar to expression he got before a game. Professor handed the test to Hank, the boy took, gave it a quick read and smiled a little. The smile that was on Lehnsherr face immediately disappeared. He gave Hank his best bitch look and kept handing the tests.

The test was really hard, full of trick questions. Peter managed to do all of them with some confidence. He left after almost 3 hours with a good feeling. That was not the case of some people at the hall.

“I failed!!” Clint cried. “I’m sure I failed!!”

“Calm down Clint!” Steve said patting his shoulder. “You don’t know for sure and I think you could do it again next semester.”

“Lehnsherr is evil” Clint muttered. “That test was insane!”

“I know…” Natasha said rubbing her temples. “I’m completely drained.”

“Oh thank god Parker!” Tony said pulling Peter attention away from the blues. “Why it took you so long, it took me like twenty minutes to solve that!”

“I was checking my work.” Peter explained.

“I thought it would be a little harder based on what everyone talked about Lehnsherr.” Hank said contemplative.

“It took me some time to crack the last one…” Bruce said straightening his glasses with his middle finger.

“Oh come on that thing was a piece of cake!” Tony said rolling his eyes. “I’ve been solving stuff like that since I was five.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Peter heard Barton muttering next to them.

“What’s wrong Barton?” Tony said smiling. “You looked like someone pissed on your apple juice.”

“Fuck you Stark!” Clint said bitterly. “You don’t have to rub your intelligence on other people faces!”

“Oh I’m sorry did I have a stroke and talked to you without noticing?” Tony snorted. “If you spent more time studying and less time paying attention to other people conversation maybe you wouldn’t be winning so much right now.”

“Fuck off Stark!!” Natasha muttered. “Take you and your nerd party elsewhere!”

“I will! The vibe here is a little depressive…” Tony scorn.

“Let’s go, Tony…”Peter said grabbing Tony’s arm. He exchanged a little apologetic look with Bucky, who looked as pissed as Clint and started to walk away with his friends.

“Oh, and don’t worry Barton” Tony said over his shoulder laughing. “There are always public schools”

They turned around the corner to the sound of Clint’s curses.

That worried Peter. He wanted to tell everyone about his relationship with Buck, but their friends hate each other. How could those two relationships co-exist? He was starting to think Bucky was right, maybe now wasn’t the right time to tell them. But when it would be?

\--

The tests came and go and soon it was winter recess. Peter always loved Christmas, mostly because uncle Ben. It was his favorite holiday. He would pick a gigantic Christmas tree and put on the living room despite aunt May’s complaints. “This thing it’s too damn big Ben, It could fall and kill Peter!!” He always chuckled and said that there’s no such thing as die smashed by a Christmas tree. They would decorate the tree together and he always wore the same ugly sweater every year. After he passed Peter took the responsibility to himself. He picked the biggest tree he could find and he and aunt May would decorate in silent, reliving the happy memories with a bitter taste in their mouths. She wore the sweater now, and they did their best not to cry and pretend to be happy.

This year Peter thought it was going to be a little less sad since he had Bucky now. But his boyfriend told he was going to Russia spend the holidays with his mother family. He seemed really sad that he would be away from Peter and really happy that he would be away from his stepfather. At the end, Peter was happy for him. He didn’t know his stepfather well, but the only time he saw him, he reminded him of Frank Underwood of 'House of Cards' and that scared the bejesus out of him. He always thought how it would be live in the Barnes-Alexander house. Everyone locked in his own room trying to avoid each other at all cost at that cold and impersonal mansion. No wonder Bucky spent as much time as he could at Peter’s.

The fact they had more money this year made things a little better. Peter and aunt May went Christmas shopping and surrendered themselves to the rush of consumerism buying a lot of stuff. He a bunch of clothes that he didn’t need and she a bunch of house stuff that she would never use. But it was a fun day, they seemed like the only two People having fun doing Christmas shopping in New York.

The Stacy's went to England to spend the holidays with Gwen which meant that she wasn’t coming to the States for the holiday. That was no amount of clothes he could buy to suppress how much he missed his best friend, but she seemed happy to show England to her parents so Peter was kind of happy two.

Summing up his holidays were the same last year despite how much his life changed in the last year. He and aunt May curled up on the couch watching old movies. Near New Year’s, Peter was actually anxious to come back to school. Bucky always Snapchat him funny videos of him freezing his gorgeous ass in Russia, Peter tried to seem happy at all his answers, but apparently his boyfriend already knew him very well.

“There’s something wrong Pete?” Bucky asked him with a frown. He was wearing an ugly sweater too that made him look adorable.

“Nothing.” Peter answered with a fake smile.

“C’mon babe… you have to be more convincing than that.” Bucky smiled reassuring him.

“It’s nothing…It’s just holidays it’s not an easy time for me.” Peter said avoiding looking at the screen.

“I’m sorry I’m not there with you Pete.” Bucky apologized. “I should’ve stayed with you…”

“Of course not, you goof!” Peter said smiling. “You should spend Christmas with your family!”

“Well, I kind of preferred to be with you right now…” Bucky said with boredom in his voice. “I had enough of my family for the next year.”

“Don’t say that Bucky!!” Peter scolded his boyfriend. “They are your family!!”

“God, you wouldn’t say that if you knew my aunt Kátia!!” Bucky said rolling his eyes. “She is so nosy! Oh, and there are my cousins…a bunch of annoying little brats!! Honestly, I’m sick of this circus.”

“I bet that it’s better than not having any family at all…” Peter said without thinking. He had aunt May. She was his family. She was more than enough, she was better than Bucky’s family were. But that time of the year, they both struggled pretending that was okay just being the two of them for the holidays. Peter pretended that he didn’t see the sad and envious looks his aunt shot those women going crazy with the bunch of children she was never able to have. He pretended not to see how sad she looked every time she spotted a couple or bumped on a silly thing that brought her a sweet memory of the love of her life.

Peter learned to look at the other way at all this signs and say something smart and sassy to light her mood. After all, she had been doing the same for him his whole life. Every mother’s and father’s day, every birthday, or any random day the pain of his parents death was too much to hide.

“I’m sorry that was an awful thing to say…” Peter said brought back to reality by the shocked face on the other side of the screen.

“Oh god Pete…” Bucky said regretfully. “I’m here talking on and on about my family…I’m so stupid!”

“No, you’re not…it’s really okay Bucky” Peter said suddenly felt the need to end that conversation.

“No, it’s not, you’re sad and I’m not there to make you happy and it sucks!!” Bucky said kind of angry. “I wish I was there…shit this is actually the opposite of everything you were telling me…”

Peter chuckled at that and it was good to disguise the tears that were filling his eyes.

“I’m an idiot, you probably know that by now…”

“Yeap!”

“But it’s just going to be a couple more days and I will be back…” Buck kept going ignoring Peter’s tease. “I miss you so much!! That so much in here that I wanted to show you.”

“Really?” Peter asked surprised.

“I mean now everything it’s buried in snow, but yeah.” Bucky said blushing. “I’m going to bring you here some day, show you where I'm from…just got to make sure my aunt Katia is out of town.”

“Oh no!” Peter said smiling. “I would love to meet your aunt…I bet she had amazing stories about you!” The laugh that came out of Bucky made everything better for a second.

“I’m sorry Pete!” Bucky said and Peter realized that he wasn’t talking about what just happened, but about the whole situation.

“I know…” Peter said smiling a little. “I’m sorry too.”

“Just hang in there, tiger. I’m going to come back in a couple days and we are going to have a lot of fun…we can go ice skating, or we could just stay home and watch a bunch of movies and tv shows…”

“I would like that.” Peter said he missed Bucky a lot more now.

“Ok, go get some sleep, I’m not sure if I’m going to be able to talk to you tomorrow because I’m going to be flying, but I’ll call you when I land.”

“Don’t worry! We talk when you get here.”

“Ok…have to go now!” Bucky said looking around the room, Peter could hear his sister voice. “Love you, bye!!”

Peter couldn’t say anything because the call ended. He just kept staring at his wide-eyed reflex at the black screen.

“What??”

“Did he just…”

"..."

“OH MY GOD!!!!”


	15. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Last chapter of the year =)  
> Hope you guys like this one and have a great new year's celebration!

Bucky’s words still echoed in Peter’s mind when he was driving to school. Bucky had problems with his flight he got stuck at an airport in Germany, so they couldn’t meet before class started. Peter had mixed feelings about this. He missed Bucky a lot, but he was scared about the conversation they were about to have. KT Tunstall was playing Black Horse and Cherry Tree, one of his favorites, but he wasn’t paying attention. His mind was on Bucky, only on Bucky, since he said those words.

Peter loved him too. He figured that out a while ago. So part of him was extremely happy, but the fact that Bucky didn’t mean to say those words was terrifying him. What if it was a mistake, what if he took it back? Is that even possible? Say you love someone and then took it back. His mind was on an endless battle. Talk to his boyfriend was the only solution and he wanted and not wanted to do it at the same time with the same intensity. 

He parked his car, took a deep breath and entered the school. ‘Be cool Parker!!’ He said to himself as he crossed the big glass doors at SHIELD high entrance. 

He went to his locker and his punk, tall, hot, brunet was already there. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of Bucky. He looked exactly the same, but totally different. How could three little words change things so much?

Peter walked slowly towards his locker, part of him wanting to finish this and part of him wanting to run away on the other direction.

“Hi.” He said weakly approaching his locker. Bucky seemed to be a little startled by the sudden approximation.

“Hey!” He said uncertainly. He looked nervous.

Peter first thought were to ask already ‘So…when you said 'I love you'…did you mean it? Or you just…I don’t know high, drunk, having a stroke?’, but instead, he just asked. “How was your flight?”

“It was a nightmare!” Bucky said facing his locker again. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here…”

“It’s okay” Peter said facing his locker too. They were secret boyfriends after all. “It wasn’t your fault.”

They kept picking his books from his lockers slowly as possible, waiting for the other to bring up the subject. Peter decided that he wouldn’t bring it up, Bucky had said it, and so he should be the one to explain. And he did…or, at least, tried to.

“So about the last time we skyped…I...I didn't want to say that…I” Peter looked at him and Bucky seemed about to have a heart attack. “It slipped you know…I didn’t want to say that.” He finally said.

“Oh…ok…it’s fine…no problems.” Peter said awkwardly. He was trying to be cool, but the realization that Bucky didn’t want to say that was flooding his brain. “We all said some stuff we didn’t mean all the time.” His voice cracked a little bit.

Bucky looked at him with wide eyes for a second. “What? No! I mean it!!!!” He said louder than normal.

“You did!?” Peter asked surprised. ‘Holy shit!! What’s going on?’ He couldn’t think straight anymore, he wasn’t carrying about all the people walking around them. He was staring Bucky holding on his math book like his life depended on it.

“I did...” Bucky said quietly, he probably wasn’t minding the people around them because he was looking right at Peter’s eyes.

“So you…you love me?” Peter asked. The sound of the words he was avoiding to think raced his heart.

“Yes…I do.” Bucky said after a brief moment looking down his feet. “You don’t need to say back, I mean I totally drop that on you out of nowhere and we are together for just a little while, so…”

“I love you too.” Peter said quietly.

“You do?” Bucky said completely surprised.

“Of course, I do…you goof.” Peter said smiling. He had tears in his eyes as well. They were looking deep into each other’s eyes…

“Hey, Buck!!!!” Peter heard Steve saying behind Bucky’s back and the spell was broken. Peter immediately turned to his locker. “How are you, man? I couldn’t talk to you after you told me you were stuck in Germany…Am I interrupting something?”

A cold chill ran over Peter's spine.

“Ah…ah…”Bucky could only gape. Peter honestly thought that his boyfriend should improve his poker face. Bucky was terrible liar around his friends. Peter’s mind, on the other hand, worked faster.

“Don’t bother me with your stupid questions Rogers…” He said rolling his eyes with his best Tony Stark impersonation. He slammed his locker door and walked away towards his English class.

'SHIT!!! BUCKY BARNES LOVES ME!!!!!'

Bucky entered the classroom a couple minutes later with a wide grin. He didn’t dare to look at Peter. After a few moments Murdock started to talk, Bucky raised from his seat and went out of the classroom. A few seconds later Peter received a text message.

“Meet me at the bathroom!!”

It was lucky that they were at English because Murdock was a very liberal professor and let the students go in and out of his class, as long they didn’t make much noise. The students liked his class so much that rarely someone went out. But when your boyfriend say he loves you, English classes, no matter how good they were, became the dullest thing in the word. Peter practically ran to the bathroom. He didn’t sight Bucky inside the big white bathroom until a big strong hand pulled him inside one of the stalls.

He couldn’t say anything because Bucky’s mouth was already in his. Bucky pressed his body against the wall and kissed him roughly. Peter gasped for air but didn’t dare to separate their lips. All of his feelings suddenly emerging: the sadness of the Christmas time, how much he missed Bucky, the absence of Gwen in his life and mostly the burning love he felt for his boyfriend. The kiss was almost desperate. It seemed like the winter break lasted a lifetime.

Bucky stopped the kissing and lock their foreheads together. “I love you, Pete…” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Peter said with his eyes closed, his voice cracking a little bit.

“What’s wrong babe?” Bucky asked stroking Peter’s cheek.

“Nothing!” Peter said shaking his head a little. “It’s just …this is big…” Peter finally opened his eyes and faced the grey inside Bucky’s.

“I know!” Bucky said smiling. “Everything is going to be fine.” Bucky hugged Peter and started kissing his neck softly.

“We have to tell them.”

“I know…” Bucky sighed. “We will.”

They stood like that for awhile, not for long. They had English class after all. When Peter went back to class, the world seemed a totally different place. The colors were brighter. An uncontrollable happiness was flooding his heart and he couldn’t avoid sent Bucky little glances during class. It was very difficult to focus on class when you were in love. Even if it was Murdock’s class. 

The class flew by and Peter left his boyfriend, looking like an abandoned puppy, with a nod and went to his Math class. Not even all Lehnsherr bitterness was enough to affect Peter state of mind.

“What’s wrong with your face Peter?” Tony whispered to him.

“What?” Peter asked looking at his reflex on his phone screen.

“Your lips keeping doing this weird thing!” Tony said with a disgusted face.

“What thing?” Peter asked smiling a little.

“This!”

“What? Smiling?” Peter asked surprised.

“Yeah!” Tony said, even more, disgusted. “Stop that! It’s grossing me out!!!”

“Parker! Stark! If I keep hearing your annoying voices I’m going to shut your big mouths with so much extra work that you will be solving equations until your last day of college!” Lenhsherr muttered without turning back from the blackboard. Peter and Tony go back to take notes in absolute silence.

At lunch, Peter was listening about the experiences of his friends over the winter break. Tony was on a long story about his time in Italy. Peter was laughing more because of the fact Tony seemed really happy than because of the story itself. Tony's laugh was always contagious. He couldn’t pay attention anyway, his focus was on certain brunet two tables ahead of him. They kept exchanging little looks over the table.

“You look very sexy with this straw in your mouth.” Bucky texted Peter making him choke on his juice. He was ready to answer when a boy passed over their table and sit in the empty table on the exact middle of the cafeteria.

“What the fuck?” He heard Bruce saying beside him. The boy had long dark hair and was wearing a green button shirt and some black jeans. Peter noticed that he had some sort of grace when he started eating his lunch. Some etiquette, he was eating his salad like it was a fancy dish, it was almost royal. Peter studied him for a brief moment and saw that the blue table was staring at him too.“He must be new. Hate when people don’t do their jobs and explained how things work around here.” Tony said rolling his eyes. He stood up from his seat and Steve did the same. They both walked towards the new kid sitting at the wrong table.

“Hey, buddy…”Steve started. “Probably no one told you but this table is supposed to be empty.”

“They told me…” he said studying Steve with his green eyes that reminded Peter of a cat.

“So you know how the things work here…” Tony said bored.

“I know how the things used to work here…” he said smiling. Now Peter thought he looked like a shark. “They told me that this school used to have two “kings”… that this table used to be empty to separate the both of them. They also tell me that these two kings entered in some kind of “war” that made everyone miserable…so I thought maybe that’s time for a new king.”

“And who would that be?” Tony looked down. “You?”

“Who are you anyway?” Steve asked.

“My name is Loki Laufeyson…and yes Anthony Stark… that would be me!” Loki said giving back Tony disdain.

“Listen, pall why you don’t find yourself another table and we pretend that nothing happened…” Steve said.

“You must be Stephen Rogers…always the good guy.” Loki said with a little laugh.

“I found that annoying too…” Tony said and Steve glared at him.

“Ok weirdo…listen up!” Tony said without patience. “We rule this school because we are the best this school has to offer…so except you are a genius and an average good looking guy that can throw a ball over a giant fork you should beat it."

Loki laughed hard at that…he look at Tony amused. “You are something else Stark…I must admit…” He wiped some fake tears off his eyes and faced Tony. “No I’m not either of those, you must say that I’m on the middle.”

“Mediocre than…” Tony said with a smirk. Loki didnt seem to like that at all.

“Not mediocre!” He muttered. “But you see, I don’t have to be all those things…I’m not alone!”

“What?” Tony asked in disbelieve and at the same time for kids joined Loki at the table, three guys, and a girl. Fitz was among then, the rest Peter didn’t know.

“You know…every reign has it ends…The era of blues and reds had passed, maybe it’s time for a little…green.” Loki said crossing his fingers like a TV show villain.

Tony burst into laughter. He laughed really loud and exaggerated, Steve was actually smiling too.

“So that’s it…you expect to beat me with Victor “Crazy” Voon Doom and some gothic chick?” Tony said and kept laughing.

“My name is Wanda Maximoff…” The girl said in a thick eastern European accent.

“Yeah whatever…” Tony waved her off.

“Pietro Maximoff…you’re HYDRA...what the hell are you doing here?” Steve asked in disbelief.

“My sister and I got transferred, not that is any of your concern.” The boy scorned with the same accent.

“What are you doing with these guys Fitz?” Peter asked surprised.

“Oh shut up Parker!!” Fitz muttered.

“Maybe you should shut up you asshole!” Bucky intervened.

“Ok…this actually really funny, but I got better things to do.” Tony said rolling his eyes. “Nice to meet you Loki Laufeyson…It’s going to be a pleasure to put you in your place!” Tony turned around and walked back to their table. The whole school seemed to be watching the confrontation.

\--

The news ran all over the school on the next days and caused a commotion. But not how Peter thought it was going to be. Everyone actually was mad at the blues and reds. The consequences of the reckless feud between Steve and Tony reverberated over the whole school and apparently the kids from SHIELD high weren’t interested in another fight. 

People were condemning any attitude that might end into a fight, and that resulted in Loki’s protection. He and his friends were still sitting over the center table at the cafeteria, turning every lunch a very unpleasant experience.

“We have to do something!” Tony said for the thousand times.

“Let it go, Tony!” Hank said with his mouth full of a vegetarian sandwich. “It’s just a table, we are the best students in school!”

“I know…but something about this Loki guy doesn’t click…I know what I’m saying you guys, this dude is dangerous.” Tony said glaring at Loki.

“Stop overreacting Tony!” Bruce said rolling his eyes. “Let’s focus on studying for once…”

“They didn’t do anything against us, Tony…” Peter said studying the center table. “Maybe they were just messing with you with that whole “I’m gonna take your throne” talk.” Peter said imitating Loki’s voice. Hank choked on his sandwich when he started to laugh.

“I hope so.” Tony said looking over the blues table instead of Loki’s.

“Rogers and his friends aren’t worrying that much.” Bruce noticed.

“Rogers is too good to make the first move, if experience thought me something, he will wait for Loki to act first.”

And he did.

A couple days passed without any suspicious activity. It gave Peter the sensation of normality, he would go to his classes, hang out with his friends. Made out with his boyfriend on the third-floor bathroom or between the library shelves and everything seemed normal. But someone like Loki Laufeyson didn’t like peace.

It was a Thursday and Peter had just got to school. He went to his locker to gather his books. He found his boyfriend at the usual spot reading something in his phone.

“What’s up goof?” Peter asked opening his locker. “Have you started to watch Daredevil on Netflix already. I’m telling you, if you don’t start watching this by the weekend I’ll have to find another boyfriend.”

Bucky didn’t laugh. He didn’t give any attention to Peter’s joke. He had a deep frown in his face while he stared his phone screen.

“What’s wrong Buck?” Peter asked worriedly.

Bucky didn’t answer. He just handled the phone to Peter.

It was a blog post. 'The Valkyries News' and the headline said “Criminality among SHIELD stars.” Peter looked at Bucky for answers, but his boyfriend just told him to read the whole thing and started to gather his own books. Peter did as he was told.

_“Criminality among SHIELD stars._

_Shield dirty little secrets._

_SHIELD high is well known for his especial students and excellent sport and academical's performance. It students are considered the most brilliant brains of American youth. Collecting people of every background on the four corners of the country, SHIELD high gathers a diverse community of brilliant teenagers._

_Many would say that this is a good thing. That this is one of the reasons SHIELD high is one of the best institutions of America. However, its great advantage might be its biggest flaw. By accepting students from different places and backgrounds, SHIELD allowed that people with doubtful (criminal) past and from dangerous families shared the same space of rightful citizen’s children._

_Just for illustrate the gravity of the situation of how dubious (to say the least) subjects are deeply inserted among SHIELD community, we might name two ‘successful’ students: Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner members of SHIELD so called royalty._

_The girl came from a Russian family that is also known like the 'new mayors' of New York. Her father Vladimir Romanoff came to this country and made a fortune with shocking speed. Many would say that the Romanoff family is part of a new Russian mob. Of course, this is not confirmed facts, but the fact that said student spent four months on a facility for troubled kids a few years ago is. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree after all._

_Bruce Banner also features bad genes. His father Brian Banner had an extensive criminal record that includes aggression, theft and drug dealing. Banner senior had already spent some time in jail, but right now dedicates himself only to his son, if that is a good or bad only time will tell._

_And that’s my friends, is who you are basically living with, sharing your meals, borrowing an eraser from. Mindless interact with criminals on the so called safe environment that is SHIELD high. You are all well aware now…now go on, return that eraser!! We don’t want a school shooting, do we?”_

Peter was speechless. He looked at Bucky and his boyfriend seemed just as surprised.

“Did you know…?” Peter asked mortified.

“Not that much…I mean this is probably a bunch of bullshit!!” Bucky said.

“Yeah…yeah…of course!!” Peter agreed, but the realization about his friends started creeping out his brain. Bruce never talked about his family. They never went to Bruce’s house. Tony drove him everywhere and he was always at Tony’s. The time they were sent to Fury’s office it was Jarvis who bailed him out, not his father. That didn’t change how he felt about Bruce. He was his friend not matter what shit his father had done, if he had done something. Bruce’s father being a criminal doesn’t say anything about his son character.

“I have to talk to Bruce!” Peter said giving Bucky his cell phone back. He walked just a couple steps away from Bucky when he heard a scream coming down the hall. He ran to see what was going on. There was a crowd gathered around something Peter couldn’t figure it out.

“What’s happening?” Bucky asked joining Peter.

“I don’t know!” Peter said.

“It was you!!” They heard a girl voice saying. “YOU WROTE THIS!!!”

“Natasha!!” Bucky said and quickly ran towards the voice.

Peter ran after Bucky and when they managed to pass through the little crowd they found Natasha accusing Loki. She was glaring at him with her cat green eyes.

“I don’t know what are talking about!” Loki said with a smirk.

“You little rat!!” Natasha seemed nervous. Much more nervous than when she was all covered in pink paint. “You have no idea who you are dealing with!”

“Apparently the heiress of a mob empire…” Loki shot back. Peter couldn’t believe how he could say those things about Natasha, about her family.

“So that’s how you wanna play?” Natasha asked smirking regaining control. Peter didn’t know how she could do that. She looked like a rock.

Loki laughed a little bit and was about to answer, but someone in the crowd caught their attention.

“You son of a bitch!!!!” Bruce said furiously. Peter never saw his friend like that. Bruce was the calmest and polite person, Peter had ever known. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!”

Bruce wrapped his hands around Loki’s neck. He seemed complete out of control. The crowd reacted in horror. Loki tried vainly to get away from Bruce’s grip.

“Bruce stop!!!” Hank suddenly appeared and went towards Bruce direction to try to make his friend stop strangling Loki. Hank grabbed Bruce’s arms and started to pull him alway from the brunet who was starting to get red. That was enough to free Loki for a brief moment for him to get some air. His knees gave in, and the boy fell on the ground trying to breathe. 

“Are you insane?” Loki asked with a husky voice.

“I’m going to end you!!!!!” Bruce shouted and pushed Hank away. Hank landed hardly on the lockers and Bruce jumped over Loki and started punching him.

“Bruce stop!!” It was Peter’s turn to try to put some sense in his friend head.

“That’s enough Bruce!!” Tony appeared out of nowhere. It took the three reds to pull Bruce away from Loki and restrain him.

“LET ME GO!!” He shouted.

“What the hell is happening here?” Professor Lenhsherr asked joining the scene. He looked over Loki and then over to Bruce. “That is enough Banner!” he hissed.

“Calm down Bruce.” Professor Xavier came from behind Lenhsherr and put one hand over Bruce’s shoulder calming him down. “Erik you mind taking Mr. Laufeyson to the infirmary? I’m going to walk Mr. Banner towards the principal office.” He said calmly. 

Professor Lenhsherr didn’t answer, he just helped Loki to get up.

“The rest of you…go to your classes!” Xavier said to the crowd. “Let’s go, Bruce.”

Tony made a motioned to follow the teacher too. “You too Stark.” Xavier said.

“But...”

“No buts.” Xavier said and gave the boys some reassuring smile.

They stood still, though. Peter looked at everyone faces trying to understand what just happened, but couldn’t figure anything out. Bucky was standing by Natasha. She looked as impassive as always. Hank and Tony looked desolated.

“Do you think his father is going to come here?” Hank asked scared.

“I’m not gonna let anything happened to him.” Tony said trying to sound sure, but he sounded scared.

_‘What the hell is happening!?’_


	16. Kissing the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...Happy 2016 for everyone!!!!!! \o/  
> New chapter here. I hope you guys like it as always. Tell me your thoughts on the comments...I absolutely love tho hear what you guys think.

“You can’t expel him!!” Tony shouted pointing a finger at vice principal Coulson’s face. “I’ll have the best lawyers to sue your…”

“Stark!!” Coulson interrupted. “That is enough!! Principal Fury is the one to make this decision and it will be nothing of your business.”

“He is in there for ages!!” Tony shouted pointing to the principal office’s door.

“And you’re supposed to be in class…” Coulson shot back.

“We are in between classes…” Tony said. He wasn’t going to give easily.

“Which means that you have classes…” Coulson was interrupted by the arrival of a man. “Mr. Banner…” Coulson said offering his hand.

“Where is my son?” the man demanded. He was wearing old stained clothes and looked like he had just woken up. Hank flinched next to Peter. Peter looked at his friend, he looked scared. Tony was a mix of fear and rage.

“He is at the principal’s office…” Coulson started, but Mr. Banner didn’t pay attention anymore. He started to walk towards Fury’s office when he spotted Peter and his friends. He stopped glaring at Tony.

“I thought I said to you stay away from my son…you fagot.” Banner muttered. The offense hit Peter in the face like a slap. ‘How could he talk to Tony like that!!?’

“Maybe you should stay away from him you asshole!!” Tony shot back. Coulson seemed indignant. He was about to say something, but Hank was faster.

“I’m sorry sir!!” He said pulling Tony away from Mr. Banner. “He is not hanging with Bruce and I…He is just annoying!!”

“Hank would...” Tony started, but Hank pushed him out of the secretary. “What the hell Hank? That guy deserved a punch!!”

“No, he didn’t!!” Hank said nervously.

“What? I’m actually with Tony in this one.” Peter said surprised by Hanks actions.

“No! Make him nervous only it’s gonna make him mad at Bruce!!” Hank said. “You know that!”

“Guys what’s going on?” Peter asked uncertainly.

Hank and Tony looked at each other. “Bruce’s father is an abusive son of a bitch!! That’s it!!” Tony said finally.

“Oh…” Peter said. “So…those things that were written about him…it’s true.”

“We don’t know…” Hank said.

“Probably!” Tony continued. “The guy is an asshole!!”

“Poor Bruce!” Peter said thinking about how it is to have Brian Banner as a father. “You guys think he is going to hurt Bruce?”

“Yes!” Hank said apprehensively. “It wouldn’t be the first time…”

“Oh my god!” Peter said shocked. “This is serious!!! We have to tell someone.”

“We know!” Tony said. “We already tried! Bruce doesn’t want it anyway.”

“Why not??”

“Because he would be probably ended up on the foster system again and he don’t want that in any circumstances!!” Hank explained.

“The last time it happened, I went to his house with some lawyers and threatened him to throw him back in jail if he’d hurt Bruce again. He never touched him since.” Tony said still looking at the principal office’s door. “But now…I’m afraid if Fury expels Bruce, he is going to go crazy.”

Peter swallowed. It was crazy that someone could ever hurt someone like Bruce. He was one of the kindest people Peter knew. “We have to help him, guys!!”

“We will.” Hank and Tony said at once.

Peter could not pay any attention to his classes. All he could think was what would happen to Bruce. The guys texted him, but he didn’t answer. They were getting crazy when they were leaving school Hank was about to call the cops.

“Let’s go there!” Tony said. “If we call the cops and nothing had happened Bruce might get into more trouble.”

Peter and Hank stared at him. Going to an ex-convict house wasn’t in their plans, but neither of them had better ideas. When they were about to leave the parking lot Bruce texted back.

“Everything is okay guys…got a 1-week of suspension, though.”

“Bruce texted back!!!” Hank exploded.

“What about your father?”~Peter

“Did he hurt you?” ~Hank

“I’m gonna pick you up and kill that bastard!!!!”~Tony

“LOLLOLOL  
He was actually happy, he totally had my back at Fury’s office. It was really weird!!”~Bruce

“Whaaaat?”~Tony

“He was happy because his son got suspended?”~Peter

“Yes…he was happier because I beat the crap out of the ‘son of a bitch who wrote a bunch of shit’about him…his words.”~Bruce

“I didn’t see that coming.” ~Hank

“He is happier with me punching people than studying…go figure.”~Bruce

“Thank god!! Go to my place later…get out of there before he changes his mind.”~Tony

“Okay…just waiting he get too drunk and pass out on couch ;)”~Bruce

“See you later”~Tony

Peter was going to see Bucky after school, but instead he went to Tony’s. He had to see Bruce.

\--

“Bucky…” Peter gasped and tugged his boyfriend hair trying to get his attention. They were making out behind the gym at a hidden spot before their chemistry class. “Bucky…we should stop!”

They should stop. They really should. But Bucky was kissing Peter’s neck and it was hard to think while he did that. Bucky shut the protests up with a kiss, pushing Peter against a pillar. Peter could feel his boyfriend’s body, the hardness inside his pants, match his own erection. He needed Bucky so much.

“I need you, Pete.” Bucky said in one of those moments that seemed he heard Peter’s thoughts. Bucky slid his hands to Peter ass, and gave it a small squeeze, just teasing.  
Bucky was making this so hard, he was making everything hard actually. But since what happened with Bruce and Natasha, Peter was more aware of Loki and what he was doing. The whole school notice too, he walked with and aura of pride around the halls. He didn’t admit that was him who wrote all those stuff, the suspicion was giving him the power. No one could really blame him, but everyone was scared by the fact that he might have done it.

“Oh, Bucky!” This was so good. Bucky made him feel so good. “Bucky…stop!!!”

Peter pushed his boyfriend away from him.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked surprised.

Peter wanted to say that he was scared of the fact that someone was targeting blues and reds and make out behind the bleachers wasn’t the smartest move, but he didn’t. 

“Nothing…” Peter said trying to catch his breath. “I just need to stop before it’s too good.”

“Oh c’mon!!” Bucky said diving for another kiss.  
“Seriously Bucky!!” Peter said smiling. “And we have to go to class anyway.”

“Shit Pete!” Bucky said anxiously. “Fine…only if you promise to stop by after school.”

“I actually promised to go groceries shopping with aunt May today…” Peter said with an apologetic look.

“I totally deserve another five minutes then.” Bucky said diving again.

“We have to be in class in five…” Bucky started kissing Peter and all he could do was kiss him back.

\--

“Hi, Gwen!!” Peter greeted his friend while changed his shirt to go to school.

“Hey, Pete!” Peter heard her answer. “It’s my impression or you put on some weight?”

“You think???” Peter said immediately staring his reflection on the mirror. “The guys and I started exercising!”

“What?” Gwen said laughing. “I would give anything to see you guys working out.”

“Oh shut up!!” Peter said trying to sound mad, but he was laughing as well.

“Are you doing all of this for your hot boyfriend.” Gwen asked narrowing her eyes.

“No…” Peter tried to deny but failed miserably.

“Oh my god!!” Gwen said bursting into laughter again. “You totally are!”

“What’s wrong in wanting to look good?” Peter said embarrassed.

“Nothing…”Gwen answered and became thoughtful suddenly. “Just make sure you don’t overdo it…I mean he is not the sun Pete, and you did the same thing with Harry!”

Peter was catch by surprise. He didn’t know what to say. Was he making the same mistakes all over again? Trying too hard to please the other and forgetting about himself?

“Bucky it’s nothing like Harry…apparently …but be careful okay?” Gwen said noticing the awkwardness on Peter’s face.

“Yeah…you’re right!” Peter said. “I am being stupid.”

“No, you’re not!” Gwen said smiling. “You’re just in love…which probably means the same thing. Just be sure Bucky is the same page you are and everything is going to be fine.”

“I think he is…” Peter said biting his lip. “I just started to work out because he started to work out even more…and to support Bruce.”

“Really?” Gwen asked curiously.

“Yeah! Bruce started to see a therapist and he told him that physical activity might be a good way for him to control his anger.”

“That’s great, but I was asking about Bucky…”

“Oh…yeah, he seemed even more ripped.” Peter said and his mind wondered to his boyfriend body inevitably. “I don’t know if it is because of football or…you know.”

“I bet it’s a little of both…” Gwen said smiling fondly. Peter smiled too.

They talked for a little while until Peter was totally late and had to skip breakfast to not arrive late at school. That was probably not good to his goal of put on some muscle and aunt May wasn’t so happy either, but he wanted to arrive on time. Grab his books from his locker was the small moment he had with Bucky before class and he loved each one of them.

Peter got to his locker with a little time before the classes begun. Bucky was there talking to Clint so all he could do was pretend to ignore the both of them. But it was a hard task. He started to laugh because of something Clint said and Peter had to hide his face behind his locker door because Bucky’s laughter always making him smile like a goof.

His phone vibrated inside his pocket pulling him out the Bucky Barnes effect. It was from an unknown number and that made Peter curious. He opened the message and his heart stopped. It said just “Meet me at the third-floor bathroom after the first class.” A picture of him and Bucky kissing behind the bleachers the day before followed the text. Peter stopped breathing for a while. He closed his locker door and was about to start walking away when Bucky pulled his phone out of his pocket too.  
Peter saw his boyfriend smile turn into a perplex expression. “What’s wrong dude?” Clint asked.

“Nothing.” Bucky said quickly. “Just my sister being annoying.”

Peter didn’t stay to hear if Clint believed that or not. He walked quickly to his class wishing this was only a nightmare.

Over his geography class, all he could do was think about the text he got and who might have sent it. He couldn’t decide what was worst. Loki ready to expose them to the whole school or Tony trying to rub his lies over his face or maybe it could be Steve that found out and was feeling betrayed. Okay, maybe Loki was worse.

After the class ended he gathered his stuff and ran out of the classroom. He had to find out, the anticipation was killing him. He met Bucky near the bathroom with a concerned look on his face.

“So you got it too?” he asked and Peter only nodded in reply. “Let’s find out them.”

They walked together inside the bathroom. That was no one inside. The white floors and walls seemed to be staring Peter, judging him. He felt cornered. They started to think that was a joke when someone got out of one of the stalls. Peter saw a pair of triumphant green eyes and knew they were screwed.

“Well…well…well,” Loki said smiling like a shark. “Glad you got some time to meet me.”

“You son of a bitch!!” Bucky said full of anger. “It’s you!! You did that to Nat!!”

“I’m not going to confirm or deny that accusation.” Loki said robotically.

“You going to pay you asshole, mark my words!!” Bucky walked towards Loki and Peter held his arm, he was getting out of control and that wouldn’t help then get the pictures back.

“Calm down Bucky!” Peter said quietly and Bucky looked at him angrily.

“Listening to your boyfriend,” Loki said smiling. He seemed to be enjoying the whole situation a lot. “We have business to discuss after all.”

“What do you want?” Peter asked standing in front of Bucky taking the lead.

“Well…do not look at me like that!” Loki said teasing. “It’s nothing difficult, it’s quite simple actually!”

“You’re gonna tell us or not?” Bucky asked clenching his fists.

“A kiss…” Loki said finally.

“What?” Bucky and Peter asked together.

“I want you to kiss me!” Loki said with a perverse smile.

“NO…no way!!!” Peter said adamantly. “You’re not going to kiss my boyfriend!!! Are you out of your fucking mind!?”

Loki burst into laughter. “Not him…you, I want you to kiss me.” He said pointing to Peter.

“Me?”

“I’m going kill him!!” Bucky walked around Peter with a murderous look.

“Bucky stop!” Peter said grabbing his boyfriend arm again.

“We are in a bathroom, you watch the door I do the rest!” Bucky said smiling a little, Peter saw the worry on Loki’s face for a moment, but it didn’t last long.

“I still have the photographs remember?” Loki said grinning. “A bunch of then actually. You are such passionate lovers!”

Bucky stopped, Peter could see he was debating with himself which was worse.

“This is one of my favorites,” Loki said showing then a picture of then making out. Bucky had one hand under Peter’s shirt and the other was grabbing his ass. “This one would become a lovely outdoor.”

“You’re sick!!” Bucky muttered.

“If I kiss you…” Peter started.

“NO!!” Bucky shouted. “You’re not going to kiss this pervert!!”

“Yes, he will!” Loki said triumphantly.

“In your dreams asshole!!” Bucky said pushing Peter behind him.

“Well, I can’t say that never happened.” Loki said and burst into laughter again. “This time it’s going to be much better.”

Bucky tensed in front of Peter. It was taking him all of his self-control to not punch Loki’s face. Peter realized he had to end up this quickly.

“Fine…”

“What?” Bucky said shocked.

“He has the pictures Bucky!” Peter said still looking at Loki.

“What ensures us that you are not going to show the pictures anyway?” Bucky asked.

“Nothing…” Loki said. “If he doesn’t kiss me the pictures are going to be all over school tomorrow. If he does kiss me…well, how you people say? I’ll give you my word.”

“I don’t know why, but I don’t believe you!” Bucky scorned.

“He won’t…” Peter realized. “Something tells me that you’re enjoying this advantage a lot!”

Loki grinned. “And he is smart too! You’re a lucky guy Barnes.”

Bucky was about to explode.

“Listen…I don’t have all day.” Loki said anxious.  
“Why are you doing this?” Bucky asked.

“To take control of the school, be popular, have fun…I thought that became clear…”

“No…this…right now!”

“You mean why I want to kiss your boyfriend?” Loki asked grinning. “Well…when I discovered your relationship, it wasn’t difficult, but it’s so unlikely that no one seemed noticed before. So, I was saying…when I discovered I started paying attention to you both. And what caught my eyes was the way Peter looked at you…the quick glimpses at the cafeteria, the disguised talks at the lockers…he always looked at you with such adoration…I want that! I want to know how it is to fell adored!”

“You’re crazy!!” Bucky muttered.

“No...I’m not, my mother had me tested,” Loki said lake it was a normal thing to say. “So what’s gonna be Peter…it helps if I call you Pete? It’s that how he calls you?”

“You motherfu…”

“Enough Loki!!” Peter said louder. “You already have your fun!!”

“Peter…” Bucky started.

“It’s going to be fine…It’s just one kiss.” Peter said uncertainly.

“He is going to show everyone those pictures anyway.”

“No, I’m not!” Loki said. “I’m telling you.”

He actually seemed to be serious. But Peter didn’t believe, he probably would keep blackmailing then. He just needed to buy then some time to figure out what to do.

“Peter, don’t!” Bucky said as Peter started to walk towards Loki.

“There’s no other way…” Peter said and the look at Bucky’s said he knew that as well.  
Peter got closer to Loki, every inch of his body was telling him to run away. This seemed so wrong in so many way.

“So…you are going to look?” Loki asked Bucky.

“I’m not going to let you alone with my boyfriend you freak!!”

“Let’s just get over with this!”

“Okay…” Loki became serious and looked inside Peter’s eyes. He had really green eyes, it was unsettling looking at then, but Peter didn’t look away. Peter leaned in and their lips touched. Loki’s lips were thinner than Bucky’s. The boy put his hands over Peter’s face and tried to kiss him deeper. Everything felt out of place. He wasn’t Bucky!! His body was rejecting Loki instinctively.

They broke apart and Peter saw that Loki had a frown on his face.

“That’s It!!!” Bucky said impatiently. “It’s over!!”

“That doesn’t count!!!” Loki said angerly.

“What?” Bucky asked shocked. “Why?”

Peter knew why.

“He didn’t kiss me…not like he kisses you!!” 

Loki said, those piercing green eyes seeing Peter’s soul.

“Hate to break it to you pal, but you’re not me.” 

Bucky said and grabbed Peter’s arm. “Let’s go, Peter!!”

“You better try harder or else those pictures are going to be all over school…all over the internet! Your aunt is going to be very pleased to see what little whore her nephew is!!!” Loki was furious.

Peter released his arm from Bucky’s grip and advanced towards Loki. He grabbed Loki’s shirt and pulled him to a kiss. A deeper one. His mind was empty as he tried to emulate the way he kissed Bucky. If he thought at something he wouldn’t be able to do it.  
They break apart and Loki looked much more satisfied now.

“Wow…” He said out of breath.

Peter back away from Loki. He felt dirty. He felt a strong grip in his arm and suddenly Bucky was dragging him away.

Bucky hauled him to the first-floor bathroom without a single word. He took Peter’s backpack and started to search for something.

“Bucky…” Peter started, but he didn’t know what to say.

“Where is it?” Bucky asked impatiently.

“What?” Peter asked and touched his boyfriend's shoulder, but for his surprised Bucky jerked away. “Bucky!!!”

Bucky didn’t say anything. Instead he grabbed both of Peter’s hands, put inside the sink and started to wash then with the biggest amount of soap he could gather. 

“I want to take away every little molecule that bastard left on you. I should give you a shower, but we probably are not going to be able to go to the gym right now.” Bucky said nervously.  
He was washing Peter’s hands so eagerly that was starting to hurt him.

“Bucky…Bucky stop!!” Peter said pulling his hands back. “Jesus!”

Bucky when back searching inside Peter’s backpack, he finally found Peter’s toothbrush. After brush his teeth three times, wash his face twice and use the mouthwash for almost two minutes Bucky seemed satisfied. Peter was feeling better too actually.

“I’m sorry…” Bucky said softly.

“It’s not your fault…”

“Yeah it is!” Bucky said running his hand over his hair. “I’m the one who wanted to keep this a secret, it’s all on me!!!”

Peter didn’t know what to say.

“I shouldn’t have let that creep touch you!” 

Bucky said grabbing Peter’s face and locking their foreheads together. “You’re mine…just mine. I’m sorry Pete! I’m so sorry…Please forgive me.”

“It’s okay babe!!” Peter said running his hand over his boyfriend back. “It’s over know.” Of course, it wasn’t, but Peter didn’t know what to say. “Could you kiss me? I’ll get if you don’t…”  
But Bucky’s mouth was already on his and Peter never felt so relieved in his life. Bucky kissed him roughly, as to remove Loki’s memory from Peter’s head. He kept murmuring little apologies into the kiss.

“We are super late for class…” Peter said finally.

“I know…” Bucky said still holding Peter. “What are we going to do now?”

Peter knew he wasn’t talking about their classes. “I don’t know…I’m going to figure out, I’ll fix it.” Peter said caressing his boyfriend cheeks reassuring him…or himself, he didn’t know.


	17. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter folks!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this one.  
> Also I updated the number of chapters because I finally finish writing this! Yay me!!!  
> I just have to edit and fix some stuff now, so probably I'm gonna update sooner.  
> As always I love to hear your thoughts =)

Peter spent the whole night trying to find a solution. Bucky came by, but he didn’t help much. He didn’t want to talk about it. Peter suspected the kiss was too vivid in his boyfriend memory and he didn’t want to push. So he just kept playing with Bucky’s hair while his boyfriend slept tangled with him. It was impressive how Bucky could sleep in some weird positions in order to cuddle with Peter as much as possible. Peter would lie down, usually facing the ceiling while Bucky would tangle himself around him.

Peter didn’t sleep much but they ended up been late because Bucky slept like a rock as always. They dressed up quickly and left running avoiding meeting aunt May that was about to come from work. They were still silent, the awkwardness from the day before still palpable. Peter didn’t know what to do about it. All he wanted to do was forget he ever touched Loki. Thank god they would go to school in separate cars. Bucky seemed nervous around Peter and that was weird.

On the way to school, he tried to calm down. Fight with Bucky wouldn’t help anything, he had to focus all his energies to stop Loki, he knew the kiss was only the begging, he wouldn’t stop there. Telling his friends about the whole thing seemed to be the better idea. It didn’t help much, but it was better they heard the news from them then see the pictures. They would understand, right?  
He parked and took a deep breath. Something was telling him that the day was going to be hard. He used to have this feeling when something was about to go wrong. It was the same thing he felt before his last night with Harry. This feeling on the back of his neck was always right.

‘Everything is going to be fine!’ he tried to convince himself only to be proved wrong when he entered the school. Everybody was looking at him, whispering little gossip. Peter immediately grabbed his phone and went to the blog that post it the story about Bruce and Natasha. It has pictures of him Bucky all over it, with the title "SHIELD's very own Romeo and Juliet!" 

He didn’t know what to do. He kept staring at one photo and became frozen for a while. The realization paralyzed him. He looked around and everyone was commenting, whispering, laughing. He kept walking and it fell little bit like the walk of Cersei had to take from the Great Sept of Baelor to the Red Keep in Game of Thrones. He almost could hear a bell and someone shouting _‘Shame Shame’_ next to him.

He never felt so humiliated. He walked towards his locker trying to find the only person who would understand what he was feeling in that moment. Bucky was taking pictures of them that were glued over their lockers furiously.

“What are you looking at!!!” he yelled. “You bunch of assholes!!!!”  
Their eyes met and he gave Peter a reassuring look. That made everything better, Peter felt like he could face everything if Bucky was by his side. That good feeling only lasts a brief moment.

“What the fuck is this?” He heard Steve asking behind Bucky. Peter saw Bucky’s resolution crumble as he turned around and faced his friend. Clint and Natasha were there too.

“Steve I can explain…” Bucky started.

“You don’t need to explain Bucky. It’s all here!!” Steve said furiously.

“Steve, this is stupid…I mean he is a great guy, you’ll see…” Bucky tried to reason.

“It’s not that!!! I don’t approve obviously, but it’s your life…as long you had fucking told me. I asked you about him at Quill's party and you fucking lied to me!!!!” Steve said full of disappointment. “I mean this is not recent is it?”

Bucky didn’t answer.

“How long this is happening?” Steve demanded.

Bucky seemed to have lost the ability to talk, so Steve turned to Peter.

“HOW LONG!?” he yelled sending shivers down Peter's spine. Steve never looked so threatening.

“It started a little bit before Halloween…” Peter said finally and Steve looked back at Bucky shocked. 

“So you’ve been lying to me for about what? Three…four months now?” Steve asked.

“All the times you said you couldn’t hang out…that you have some ‘stuff’ to do…that things were rough at home…” The realization seemed to be killing Steve. “You are my best friend!! How…?”  
Bucky started to cry and Peter wanted to make that stop.

“Who are you?” Clint asked speaking for the first time. He stared Bucky as shocked as Steve. Natasha, on the other hand, stared Peter with an unreadable expression.  
Peter heard claps behind him and he turned around to see Tony.

“And the Oscar for the best actress goes to Steve Rogers!!” He scorned and Steve starred him. 

“Oh…don’t look at me like that Schwarzenegger, I didn’t know either…they fooled me too.”  
Every word that came out of Tony’s mouth was full of disdain. He never talked to Peter like that. Peter suddenly understood a little what Bucky was feeling. Hank couldn’t meet his eyes and Bruce looked at him with a concern expression. The whole scene was a fuel for the crowd around them. Everybody watched around them silently, enjoying the show.

“Tony…” Peter started but Tony stepped back with his hands up.

“I thought you were smarter than this Parker…” Tony said with a little laugh. “It’s fine though…you two are perfect for each other…dumb, two-faced sons of bitches!!”  
It would be better if Tony punched Peter.

“Stay away from him Stark!!” Bucky pushed Tony away from Peter.

Tony just laughed, though. “You two are pathetic!!” He said and walked away. Hank and Bruce followed him. Steve, Clint, and Natasha went away too leaving Bucky and Peter alone in the middle of the crowd.

They looked at each other seeking support, they were both crumbling. Peter hugged his boyfriend trying not to cry while the bell rang and it was time to go to class. The crowd started to fade and it took Peter a little time to move. Peter could see that some thought crossed his boyfriend's mind.

“Loki…” Bucky growled and started running.

“Shit!” Peter started to follow his boyfriend. “Bucky wait!!”

They turned the hall and bumped into the last person Peter would like to meet. Principal Fury. “Barnes, Parker, my office, now!” He said and started to walk. He was holding one of the pictures. Peter and Bucky looked at each other. Peter offer his hand and for the first time they walked around the school holding hands.

\--

“What is this?” Fury asked showing then a photo. He seemed anger and bored at the same time. “You boys went from hate each other to like each other very…very fast!”

None of them said anything.

“This type of behavior is not going to be tolerated in my school!” Fury kept going and Peter couldn’t imagine this ending up good for them. “You almost destroyed the school last semester and now the after just a few weeks you are already causing trouble again! This is ridiculous…this is unacceptable, this is…

“Victim blame…” Bucky said softly beside Peter.

“What did you said, Barnes?” Fury asked.

“I said this is victim blame!” Bucky said louder facing Fury. “Do you really think that we want this?! Sir.”

Fury was going to answer, but Bucky was quicker.

“How do you think we are feeling, huh?” Bucky said taking control of the situation. “Sad, embarrassed, humiliated…just to name a few. I can guarantee, you sir that happiness is not among them.”

Peter was shocked. He looked at Bucky, so determined, so brave, and a wave of admiration flooded him.

“You said you’re job was to keep us safe.” Bucky kept going. “Well…I’m sorry to tell you sir, but you failed again.”

Fury looked dead serious. Peter was waiting for the principal to explode. He grabbed Bucky’s hand under the table and waited for the hit to come.

“You’re right mister Barnes.” Fury said finally. “It’s my job to keep you kids safe…I just wish you didn’t make my job so damn hard!”

Peter couldn’t believe. They might get a chance to get away from this without a huge amount of detention.

“I’m gonna start to investigate who is behind this…” Fury said.

“It was Loki!!” Peter said.

“That’s a serious accusation.” Fury said. “Do you have any proofs?”

“No, but he…” Peter started, but Bucky interrupted him tightening the grip around his hand.

“We don’t have any proofs, sir.” Bucky said firmly. “It might be anyone actually…”

“I see…” Fury said narrowing his eyes. “Go to your class now. If anyone say or do anything about these pictures you two come straight to me, understood?”

“Yes, sir!” They said in unison and left the room.

"And..." Fury said when they were about to leave. "Try to keep your hands out of each other!"

\--

“What the hell was that?” Peter asked when they were at the hall. 

“What?”

“At Fury’s office!” Peter said surprised. “We could have told him everything, we could have screwed Loki!”

“This is war, Peter!” Bucky explained. “We have to defeat Loki by ourselves.”

“I can believe you are still in this after all of the shit that just happened!”

“Peter…”

“Seriously…Steve and Tony just humiliated us in front of the whole school.” Peter said angrily. “Fuck all of this reds and blues shit!!!!”

“We don’t have any proofs anyway it would be our word against his!”

“I don’t care! At least, Fury would have an idea of what that evil son of a bitch is capable of!”

“And lost the chance to punch his ugly face?” Bucky said.

Peter was going to answer but Marla the secretary appeared to send them to their classrooms.

\--

Peter couldn’t pay any attention to the classes. But he never paid any attention in history anyway. Hank was in history too, Peter tried to talk to him on the way out, but he diverted saying that they would talk later.

The lunch came and Peter thought it would be a good opportunity to sort things out. He was wrong. He got his lunch and walked towards the red table, just to be ignored by Tony.

“Bruce…tell this being that he didn’t belong here…” He said to Bruce.

“Tell yourself, Tony.” Bruce sighed.

“Go away, Parker!” Tony scolded.

“C’mon Pete!” Peter heard Bucky call behind him and Tony glared like Bucky had offended him.  
Peter followed Bucky to a distant table, everyone looking at them. Bucky held his hand the whole time. It was like and an oasis in the middle of the desert. If hiding was exciting, being out of the closet was even better. They tangled their fingers over the table and that was enough to cause whispers all over the cafeteria. It seemed that their distant and excluded table was the center of the school.

“So you were ignored too?” Peter asked and Bucky just nodded.

They ate at silence, Peter looked at Bucky’s eyes and that was enough to fill him with confidence. The situation was bad, but he was with Bucky and that was enough to make him feel happy. They ate and left the cafeterias under everybody sight. Bucky didn’t look at anyone, but Peter could see the glare on Steve and Tony’s faces.

“Hey…are you okay?” Peter asked looking at Bucky’s distressed face.

“No…” He said running his hands through his hair. “Steve is never going to speak to me again…”

“Of course, he will!!” Peter said hugging his boyfriend. “Bucky c’mon. You guys are really good friends…he will realize that this whole thing is really small compared to your friendship.”

“You think?”

“Yeah!”

“Do you think Tony will stop being an asshole?” Bucky asked.

“Yes…” Peter said smiling. “I think so.”

\--

“It wasn’t me!!” Loki howled for the third time as Bucky shoved him on the ground. They grabbed him on the way out and tossed him inside an empty classroom.

“Bullshit!” Bucky muttered. “You son of a bitch, we gave what you wanted and you released the pictures anyway.”

“I’m telling you, it was not me!!” Loki denied again. Peter frown at that. Why he was denying so vehemently. He supposed to be laughing at their faces by now. “It wasn’t on my plans to leak the pictures now…I was hoping to enjoy some privileges first” Loki said grinning at Peter.

“Bucky!!!” Peter shouted when his boyfriend punched Loki’s face. “Jesus!”

“He deserved!!!” Bucky said, a tiny smile forming on his lips.

“If it wasn’t you…who did it?” Peter asked kneeling beside Loki.

“I have no idea…” Loki said massaging his chin sending Peter a malicious look.

Peter just narrowed his eyes.

“He is lying!” Bucky said grabbing Loki by his shirt and pushing him against the wall.

“He is…” Peter said standing up.

“Yes, I am…” Loki said laughing. “What do you expected? That I told you everything so easily…c’mon Barnes, at least, make me doubt about your stupidity!!”

Peter didn’t mind. He was too busy thinking.

“You motherfucker!!!”

“How you ended up with this moron Peter?” Loki asked still laughing. “You deserve better.”

“I’m gonna make you swallow your teeth…”

“Let’s go, Buck…” Peter said simply and started to walk towards the door.

“What?” Bucky said surprised. “But we didn’t find out anything!!”

“Yes, I did…” Peter said smiling. “Let’s go, babe, I don’t want you near this guy for much longer.”

Loki looked surprised for a split second, them he shot one of his sharky smiles towards Peter. “You are really something else Pete…” He said and Peter felt Bucky tensed next to him.

“You should stop this shit now…” Peter said. “There’s no version of this that you came out as a winner…”

“I don’t back down Pete…” Loki said smirking. “You will learn to appreciate that!”

“I’m going to strangle him!” Bucky muttered and Peter grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the classroom.

“What the hell was that!!?” Bucky asked outside the parking lot.

“It wasn’t him Buck…”

“How are you so sure!?”

“Well…I suspected already, he had a big advantage against us.” Peter said walking through the parking lot. “It would be stupid to give that up so soon.”

“And who do you think it was then?”

“We are about to find out!” 

Peter kept walking until he met Fitz trying to get in his car, an old red ford fiesta that had seen better days.

“It was you…wasn’t it?” Peter said and Fitz looked at them startled.

“What?” He asked and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“You leaked the pictures.” Peter said calmly. “How could you?”

“Him??” Bucky asked incredulously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He said and tried to enter his old car.

“I know it was you…I just don’t know why, I thought we were friends!”

“I’m not your friend!!!!” Fitz exploded. “I honestly don’t know what Tony saw in you...”

Peter smiled. “So it was envy…”

“Me…envying you?” Fitz scorned. “That’s preposterous!! You made your bed, now lay on it!”

He finally entered his car and closed the door ending the conversation.

“That son of a bitch!!” Bucky said while Fitz maneuvered with difficult his car. “Why he would do that to us? I never did anything against him…not that I remembered at least.”

“But I did.” Peter said watching Fitz leave the parking lot.

“What?”

“I became friends with Tony Stark!” Peter said and turned around.

\--

“So that nerd exposed us because he is jealous of your friendship with Stark?” Bucky asked for the fifth time.

They were in Peter’s bedroom. Bucky was shirtless over Peter’s bed and Peter was at the bathroom getting ready to sleep.

“Yes Bucky…” he answered from the bathroom.

“Why is he with Loki if he has a crush on Stark?” Bucky said that as the possibility of someone like Tony was impossible.

“He wants to be noted.” Peter said. “He always wanted to be a red, but Tony never paid any attention to him.”

“He is lucky in my opinion.” Bucky said and Peter could see the smirk on his face. He got out his bathroom and glared at Bucky. “Oh don’t look at me like that! If you’d never become friends with Stark, anything of this would have happened.”

“Well…he was very nice to me when I arrived at SHIELD, unlike some people!!”

“Hey…I only was a jerk to you because you started to hang out with that dick!”

“Don’t call him like that!!” Peter shot back.

“I can’t believe you are defending that asshole, after all he said to you today!” Bucky said starting to get nervous.

“Steve wasn’t nice too, but you don’t see me calling him a dick!” Peter said and Bucky just looked the other way.

“Hey…”Peter sighed and sat on the bed next to Bucky. “Let’s not gonna fight…I’m sorry!”

“Yeah…” Bucky agreed caressing Peter’s cheek. “Nobody is perfect. Your flaw is to have an awful taste in friends…”

“Stop!!!!” Peter shouted. “You know what…I bet you two would be good friends if it wasn’t for this red and blue thing!”

“Impossible!!”

“Never say never” Peter said while Bucky pulled him closer.

“Enough of that…” Bucky said kissing him. “Stark is the last thing I want to talk about it now.”

\--

Peter woke up early the next day and made sure his lazy boyfriend got out of bed too. Bucky definitely wasn’t a morning was a person and Peter thought that the grumpy face he made every time Peter woke him was the cutest thing in the word. ‘God, I’m such a fool for him’  
Bucky was at the bathroom fixing his hair and Peter was checking some homework on his laptop when a Gwen called him on Skype.

“Hi dork, how are you?” Gwen asked. She was the Park she used to be when they talked before Peter goes to school.

“I’m fine…” Peter said uncertain.

“What happened?” Gwen asked suspiciously.

“Some shit…I explain to you later, I’m already fixing it…”

“Did Bucky do something?”

“No…no Bucky is being awesome.”

“You’re such a dork…” Gwen said laughing.

“Babe, do you have another hairbrush?” Bucky asked over the bathroom door, waving Peter’s brush. “This one sucks…”

Peter looked him, but before he could say that the brush was good and his hair was already awesome Gwen shouted. “Oh my god is he there with you???”

That brought Peter’s attention back to the screen. “I wanna meet him!” Gwen said getting curious.

“Who is it?” Bucky asked and Peter couldn’t answer either of them. His brain stopped for a while. His boyfriend and his best friend were about to meet. That was a big deal and definitely not how he thought it would be.

“It’s Gwen…” Peter said softly. “Do you want to meet her?”

Bucky’s eyes went wide a little. “Of course” He said trying to sound sure. He ran his hand over his hair one more time and appeared at the screen.

“Hi, nice to finally meet you, Gwen.” He said a little bit nervous. Peter was relieved that he wasn’t the only one.

“Hi!! Nice to meet you too!” Gwen said smiling and suddenly Peter didn’t know why he was nervous. Gwen was amazing, that was no way Bucky wasn’t going to like her, and vice versa. “God it’s been awhile…I don’t know why we didn’t do this early, I listening to Peter being all sweet and disgusting about you for ages, It’s time to properly talk to you.”

“Oh…so he’s sweet when he talks about me?” Bucky asked smirking. “How so?”

There it is the reason why he was nervous. Right there!

“Ha…ha…ha…super funny!” Peter scorned

“Go on finish getting ready and let me talk to Gwen.” Bucky said taking the laptop from Peter’s hands.

“What?” Peter gaped.

“Yeah, I wanna talk to Bucky.” Gwen said.

“Go on…” Bucky said waving Peter away.

“Okay…” Peter said uncertain and went to his bathroom to finish getting ready.

From the bathroom, he couldn’t quite understand what Gwen and Bucky were talking about, but he could he could listen laughter, so it wasn’t bad. He brushed his teeth, put some perfume and fixed his hair quickly, curiosity taking the best of him. When he went back to his bedroom he found Bucky and Gwen saying their goodbyes.

“Hey, Pete right on time!” Bucky said. “I was saying goodbye, we need to go.”

“Bye, Pete!!!” Gwen said smiling. “Already like your boyfriend, you can stop being all nervous.”  
Peter sighed relieved.

“You have good taste in men.” Gwen said. “I mean…before they turn into complete assholes!! Please don’t be an asshole Bucky! I’m still recovering from the last one.”

“I promise that I’ll try my best to make our Peter happy…pinky promise.” Bucky said raising his pinky.

 

“Okay!” Gwen said laughing. And that warmed Peter's heart and for one moment he totally forgot the bad things that were happening to them.


	18. Tony & Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE it's Steve and Tony's POV!!!
> 
> SURPRISE it's a little flashback!!!
> 
> SURPRISE it's...it's a...it's new chapter!!!!
> 
> Hope you guys like this one, I guess the story goes in a different direction after this one.
> 
> As always, I love to hear from you!

“What’s wrong Stark ?” The boy asked laughing. “Your daddy it’s not here to help you!” Tony tried to stand up, but Zeke Staine pushed him on the floor again.

“You’re not looking as great as people say you are!” Zeke said and his minions laughed along. “Maybe because that is your place, beneath my feet.” Zeke said stepped on Tony’s back.

“Get off me!” Tony shouted. “You’re asshole.”

“You got courage, I’ve got give you that!” Zeke increased the strength on Tony’s back making the smaller boy squirm. “That’s for your family to learn not mess with mine.”

“Your father is a jerk and so are you.” Tony said trying to stand up again. “You’re just doing this because you know your family always going to be beneath mine!!!”

“Son of a bitch!!” Zeke said grabbing Tony by the collar. “You're gonna change your mind when your head is in the toilet!!!”

Tony looked at Zeke with wide eyes. He could see the cruelty inside the boy's brown eyes. He wasn’t lying. He started to drag Tony towards the bathrooms. His friends laughing, calling Tony names and helping Zeke carry a panicked Tony.

“Let me go!!” Tony kept shouting and Zeke kept laughing.

“HELP!” Tony shouted when they were almost at the bathroom.

“No one is going to help you Stark!!” Zeke scorned. “No one likes you, not even your own father!!”

“Hey let him go!!” Tony heard someone saying behind him.

“Go away!” Zeke scorned.

“Go mind your own business, Rogers!” The boy next to Zeke, Johann Schmidt, shouted.

“Let him go, and I will.” The boy, Rogers said.

“Deal with him...” Zeke said to Schmidt and his other minion, Tony didn’t bother to remember his name.

Zeke kept dragging Tony towards the bathroom and Tony kept fighting, maybe now that was only he against Zeke he would have a chance to run. He was wrong. Zeke was stronger and bigger than him.  
When he was about to lose hopes a hand grabbed Zeke’s shoulders and pulled him away from Tony. “Picking on smaller people is not very fair is it?” The boy said, in front of Tony. He was a lot taller than Tony. He was taller than Zeke.

Zeke tried to punch him, but Rogers won the fight easily. Like the other two.

“You are going to regret this!” Zeke muttered and went away.

“Are you okay?” The boy asked Tony. He had baby blue eyes and blond hair.

‘Is that what angels look like?’ Tony thought suddenly losing the ability to speak. That never happened to him. He always had something to say.

“Steve Rogers.” Steve said when while Tony was still recovering from the sight of those eyes.

“Tony Stark…” Tony said uncertain. “Than…thank you”

“That was nothing…” Tony was surprised to see Steve blushing.

“Oh, it was…you saved my life, Zeke totally was going to drown me in that toilet.” Tony said relieved.

“You’re welcome.” Steve answered shyly.

“Why you did that?” Tony asked. “Most people wouldn’t”

“I don’t believe that..." Steve said. "Most people would."

"Well not here!"

"Why do you say that?" 

"Well...let's say I'm not very popular around here."

"Really?" Steve asked surprised. "You're popular everywhere, I even saw you on a magazine..."

"Did I look good?" Tony asked smirking.

"What?" Steve blushed again and that was Tony's victory. "Uh...yeah I guess."

"Zeke made sure no one liked me around here."

"Why would he do that?" 

"Uh...because he is jealous. I'm richer, smarter, funnier...prettier according to you."

Steve laughed and that and blush a little bit more. And that was how Tony made his first friend at school. He was going to SHIELD for a semester now, but no one spoke to him. People hated him because Zeke told them too. His father, Obediah Stane was Tony’s father associate. Obediah wasn’t very honest man, so Tony’s father managed to kick him out of Stark industries. Zeke never liked Tony, and after that the dislike became hate. He never missed an opportunity to make Tony’s life a living hell.

That changed after Tony met Steve. Steve was new at SHIELD, found at a public school in Brooklyn. He was a phenomenon at football, at any sport actually. They both became friends against all odds. The jock and the geek. That was why they were perfect. It didn’t take long for Steve to call attention. He was too good at football and too handsome, and that brought envy.

The captain of the football team Johan Schmidt hated Steve and was always picking on him because Steve’s grades. It was the only thing Schmidt was better than Steve. The only thing was his best friend on SHIELD was a certified genius. It was countless nights of Steve studying and making Tony do push ups. Each one helping the other with their weaknesses.

They eventually conquered the whole school. Zeke went away to a public school. His father went bankrupted and transferred him. Tony was very happy with that. Schmidt was expelled because he was…well an evil sociopath. They left the way free for Steve and Tony become the SHIELD stars they always meant to be.

Tony was happy. He never had been so happy in his life. The school was good and he had an amazing friend. Steve was the best person Tony had ever met. It didn’t take long for him to start developing feelings for Steve. It was basically inevitable. Over the time, Steve only became bigger, hotter and smarter. Steve was his best friend and suddenly he was more.

 

However, Steve didn't feel the same way. Steve already had a best friend and he was clear about that. Bucky Barnes, what a stupid name. Tony had never met Bucky, but he learned to hate the boy even so. He couldn’t avoid the jealousy. Steve was always texting Bucky, telling him everything about SHIELD. Tony never hang out with Steve on weekends because that was the time he spent with his best friend. Steve always asked him to come along, but he never said yes. He didn’t want to meet this Bucky. He hated him. He stole the single good thing Tony had in his life.

Tony kept his feelings sealed and took what he could get from Steve. He would never risk his friendship so he just ignored the fact that Bucky Barnes existed. However when Bucky also joined SHIELD the next semester Tony’s nightmare came to life and turned out to be worst than he thought. They were always together, they understand each other like no one else. They had their own inside jokes and the fact that Bucky looked like a super model didn’t help. He saw his best and the only friend pulling away from him, little by little. That hurt so much.

Tony and Bucky didn’t get along at all. Tony tried to be civil around him but he couldn’t help himself. He had a big mouth and always dropped some observation full of sarcasm and disdain. That helped to deteriorate their friendship, Steve always stood by Bucky’s side and Tony knew deep down he always would be.

In the middle of the semester, Bucky came out of the closet and Steve was nothing but supportive. That pushed Tony over the edge. He couldn’t watch Bucky took everything that was his anymore. He was closeted, hiding his feelings for his best friend and then came this guy and stole everything. His lover, his friend, his sexuality, leaving him with nothing.

Bucky was handsome, tall, strong, comfortable with his sexuality. Everything Tony wanted to be. The attraction he felt for both boys and girls confused him. He couldn’t figure it out what was happening with him. See someone like Bucky just made everything worse. The hate he felt for Bucky just grew eventually turning his friendship with Steve unbearable.

“Why you do shit like this Tony?” Steve asked him after another fight with Bucky. “He was trying to be nice!!!”

“Of course, he was…” Tony scorned. “You’re always on his side!!”

“What?” Steve asked perplexed. “There are no sides Tony! Why can we all be friends? Why do you have to make this so hard?”

‘Because I love you’ Tony thought, but it didn’t come out of his mouth.

“I don’t like him.” He said instead, using his disdain as a defense mechanism. “I’m not going to be his friend!”

“What do you mean Tony?” Steve asked. “What do you want to say?”

“You’re gonna have to choose!” Tony said even though he knew that was wrong, that was the last thing he should ask Steve. He knew Steve would choose Bucky, but I small part of him hoped Steve chose him.

“What!?”

“You heard it!” Tony said, tears flooding his eyes. He was losing Steve, but his sense of self-destruction and his hate for himself was bigger than his love for Steve. He always thought Steve was too good to him.

Steve didn’t answer. He just stared Tony with shock for awhile and then turned around and started to walk away.

“You gonna chose him!!!” Tony shouted Steve’s back. “You’ll regret!! And then it will be too late…” Steve was already far away.

The next days were hard. Tony was alone again. He thought he would be better this way, go back the way things used to be. He always was alone, since he was a kid. But the thing is, Steve opened him up for something he never experienced before: love, friendship, true happiness. There was no turning back from that.

He felt empty and there was no amount of things he could buy or liquor he could still from his dad that would fill it. Near the spring dance, Tony decided to apologize. He couldn’t live like that anymore. He wrote a letter – he couldn’t face Steve – apologizing and asking Steve to meet him at a diner near the school.

Tony planned to tell him everything, open up about his sexuality, confess his feelings, ask for Bucky’s forgiveness…everything. He went to the diner and waited, waited and waited some more, but Steve never came. He felt awful. It was his biggest disappointment.

The next day at school he heard two girls talking about Steve, that he had a big crush on Peggy Carter and that he would ask to go to the dance with her and that they would be the most beautiful couple of SHIELD. Tony felt a huge amount of anger burning inside his chest. He knew Steve liked Peggy but never thought he liked her like that or that much. The revenge formed in his head instantly. If he Steve didn’t want him, he wouldn’t have the girl he wanted.

Tony made everything and anything to make Peggy go with him to the dance. He pretended to be a secret admirer and present her with the most amazing gifts he could find, one each day. Every time the girl got to her locker in the morning she received a gift. Flowers (a lot of flowers), chocolates, music on the radio, poems, letters…everything. It wasn’t hard to think about all those things since he secret planned to do all of that to Steve.

When the day arrived Steve little invite wasn’t enough to beat Tony’s big announcement – Tony asked Peggy on the speakers for everyone to hear – and Tony got the girl. Steve couldn’t believe it.

“You did that on purpose…to get back at me!!!!” Steve confronted him later at the parking lot.

“I don’t know what you are talking about…” Tony lied.

“How could you?” Steve was shocked.

“I got the girl Rogers…be a good loser and stay away from me!” Tony said and got inside his fancy sport car of the week. Say those things to Steve crave a big hole in his heart. He wouldn’t know but since that day, Steve stopped being Steve for him and became Rogers. Their friendship was gone.

Tony went to the dance with Peggy and took all the opportunities he could find to rub on Steve’s face. Tony didn’t count with Peggy's wit. The girl realized what was happening and dumped him with a smack across his face. At the end of the night, Tony sat at the bleachers with a cup of punch that he made more interesting adding vodka. A slow song was playing and he spotted Steve dancing with Peggy. It took all of his inner strength not to cry.

“Hey, can I sit here?” Tony heard someone saying next him. It took a little moment for him to get out his envy and realize that was with him the person was talking about it.

“Sure…why not?” He said bitterly.

“Rough night?” The strange boy asked him he was wearing thick rimmed glasses and got the bluest eyes Tony had ever seen. Steve’s eyes were really blue, but it was more like baby blues. The boy’s were dark blue.

“You have no idea…”

“These things are really hard for people like us…” The boy said also staring at the dance floor. Tony realized he was watching some blond girl dance with some tall jock.

“Like us?” Tony asked

“Nerds…”

Tony looked at the boy ready to protest, but then he realized he was right.

“Tony Stark…” Tony said offering his hand.

“Hank McCoy.” Hank said shaking Tony’s hand. “I know who you are…”

“Do you want to get out of here Hank?” Tony asked after a silent moment.

“To go where?”

“I don’t know…I got the newest Halo and I’m dying to play it. Something tells me that it would be much more fun than to come here to this circus…” Tony said watching Steve spinning Peggy around.

“What??” Hank asked surprised. “But the game isn’t out yet!!”

“One of the perks of being a billionaire.” Tony smirked.

“Hell yes!!!”

They spent the whole night playing halo and spent the next day texting each other. The next week at school Hank introduced Tony to his friend Bruce Banner, Tony didn’t know why, but he liked Bruce instantly. Maybe it was because Bruce was a genius too, and talk to him it was relieving. The friendship between them became really strong really fast. They found in each other what they never had found in anyone else their whole life. Someone to talk to, to really talk to, as equals.

Tony and Steve didn’t talk anymore, they barely looked at each other at the halls. Their friendship was over but their rivalry was more alive than ever. They competed in everything. Steve was better at sports and Tony was smarter. Neither of them could ever overpower the other, but they certainly could overpower anyone at SHIELD.

Eventually, people started to come up with the blues and reds thing, raising their rivalry to the next level. Bruce, Hank, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint completed the game. It wasn’t always fair because the blue team had one more member, but Tony would eventually find someone to fill the spot.

\--

Steve took a sip of his tea and kept observing the unknown environment The small and cozy kitchen that smelled like cookies and freshly made coffee, it was a little bit like his mother’s kitchen, but totally different at the same time. It definitely fit the personality of the woman that was sit in front of him talking happily with his mother about their time working as nurses together. Steve thought that not just the kitchen, but the whole house looked like Mrs. Parker: small, likable, simple, the type of place that you lost the track of time because you are too comfortable. His mother seemed lost in the conversation one minute after they started talking and Steve understood why, May Parker was a delight. He would feel more comfortable if it was not the fact that that was Peter Parker's house as well.

Steve was tricked by his mother to come to the Parker’s residence. They were shopping and then Sarah told Steve that a friend of hers lived nearby and that she wanted to say hello. Steve, of course, agreed with his mother and went along with her. He definitely should have seen this coming. When he saw Mrs. Parker answering the door was already too late, and now he was at her kitchen drink tea, a great tea by the way.

Peter wasn’t home for Steve relief, Mrs. Parker said he when out with his boyfriend. His mother sent him a quick look and Steve disguised his rage with a polite smile. _‘He is with Bucky!! That son of a bitch!!’_ Sara knew everything about his fight with his best friend. He told her everything like he always did. She told him it was stupid, that his behave only proved Bucky was right in not telling him. But he ignored her. Deep down he knew she was right, however, all the lies Bucky told him really hurt and the fact that he was dating no one other than Peter Parker, one of Stark's best friends it didn’t make any easier to swallow. Steve couldn’t avoid missing Bucky, it’s been a week that he didn’t talk with his best friend and it had been hell. Knowing that he was with Peter right now, it just rubbed salt in the wound.

May and Sarah kept talking joyfully and Steve just laughed and nodded at the right times stealing quick glimpses of the front door.

“Oh my god Sarah!” May said surprised looking at Steve’s face. “He turned out to be such a beautiful young man!!” 

“Yes!” His mother answered proudly. “Nothing like the sickly kid he used to be.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Parker.” Steve said humbly.

“I remembered how a fragile baby you were…” May said with a sweet smile. “I went to visit your mother when you were born, right before we lost contact.”

“Yeah…” Sara said nostalgic. “I’m sorry by the way after Steve’s dad died, things got hard, I have to work a lot and a lost contact with a lot of people…”

“Oh…it’s okay Sara!!” May said. “I certainly know how that feel. After Ben’s passed I was pretty much a recluse and if it weren’t for that thing Peter invented, we probably be living on the street right now.”

Steve was surprised by the new information he was getting about Peter, it was slowly turning him more like a boy and less like the deceiving little monster created inside his head. Really slowly, though.

“What I remarkable kid he is!” Sara said.

“He is…” May said fondly.

It was an awkward moment. Steve didn’t know if he should say anything, he probably shouldn’t. The moment was broken when the front door opened and Steve nightmare became truth.

“Hey, aunt May I’m home!!” Steve heard Peter shouting. “Your beloved nephew that you love so much that you’re not going to let him be grounded anymore!!”

“Hi, sweety!”May said from the kitchen. “We have a visit!”

“Wha…” Peter stop talking when he saw Steve. “Oh…hi!”

“Hi, Peter!” Steve’s mom stood up from her seat. 

“Hi, Mrs. Rogers, nice to see you!”

“Nice to see you too Peter.”

Steve and Peter looked at each other for a moment, the two women waiting to see what was going to happen. Steve got the feeling that both of them knew about everything, his mom certainly did. Maybe this was all arranged between them.

“Hi, Peter.” Steve said firmly, raising from his seat and offering his hand.

“Hi, Steve.” Peter said smiling. “How are you?”

Steve was a little surprised by the politeness, but quickly joined the show. “I’m fine!”

“Pete, why don’t you show Steve your room?” May said smiling. “I’m sure he is sick of hearing me and his mother talking ancient history by now.”

Peter looked at his aunt for a moment. Steve realized that they were having a whole argument just staring at each other.

“Sure!” Peter said smiling too much. “Let’s go, Stevie…”

Steve flinched at the nickname but followed Peter out of the kitchen anyway. Not before sending his mother a “we are going to talk about this later” look. He climbed the stairs after Peter and entered the boy’s bedroom. Outside the kitchen, away from his aunt’s sight, Peter stopped hiding he was uncomfortable with the situation. Steve was uncomfortable too, but he was also curious.

‘You don’t know me Steve’

He remembered Peter saying to him at Fury’s office. What a better way to get to know a person than looking through his bedroom. Steve started to look around Peter’s bedroom. It was small, it was bigger than his own room, but still small. It had a bed, a Tv, and a desk, just like his. But it was a mess, a complete mess. There were clothes, books, empty bags of chips and electronic devices covering the floor. His desk was full of books, notes, and post-its. The wall behind his desk was covered in pictures. That caught Steve attention. He walked towards the wall ignoring Peter’s presence and started to look through the pictures. A lot of them was of Peter and a blond beautiful girl. Steve wondered who would that be. His eyes found one of Bucky and Peter. They were smiling broadly, cheeks connected, Bucky’s arm was around Peter’s neck and it seemed like he was pulling Peter even closer. They seemed really happy

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked pulling Steve out of his thoughts.

“My mom wanted to visit your aunt…” Steve answered and got back staring at the pictures.

“Yeah…I noticed that, but that don’t explain why YOU are here.” Peter said nervously. “Can you stop snooping around my pictures?”

Steve looked at Peter’s face, he had a frown on his face. He was actually starting to enjoy this, corner Peter in his own room. The smaller boy walked and stood between him and the wall of pictures. Like that would make any difference. Steve looked at Peter and for the first time, he really looked at Peter, his boyish features, brown messy hair and his smart brown eyes. His eyes. Steve was drowned by his eyes. He suddenly realized why Bucky seemed to like him. He seemed so interesting. Steve couldn’t guess what Peter was thinking, not because he had a perfect poker face like Natasha. But because he got the feeling Peter was thinking one hundred things at the same time. Those brown eyes reminded him of other brown eyes that had a similar expression.

“I’m sorry.” Steve said shaking the memory away. “My mother didn’t tell me that we were coming here…if I knew I wouldn’t had come.”

“Well…” Peter said breaking the eye contact. Steve felt relieved, his eyes were like black holes. “You can sit if you want…”

“Where?” Steve asked, all the surfaces of Peter’s bedroom were covered with something.

Peter went to the bathroom and didn’t answer. Steve removed some clothes from the chair next the desk, sit and started looking at Peter’s pictures again. He looked right at Bucky and his big white smile again. ‘We should have taken more pictures’ He thought with himself realizing that he didn't have a lot of pictures with Bucky. Peter, on the other hand, had a bunch of them. He saw one of Tony and Peter. Peter was with his tongue out and Tony was smiling. Those brown eyes started haunting him again when he heard Peter shouting from the bathroom.

“STOP LOOKING AT MY PICTURES!!”

Steve looked around startled, Peter was still in the bathroom. He started to look at the room instead. He went to a pile of books that was on the floor. There were Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, superheroes comic books. ‘Geek’. He looked at more books and saw The Shining, The Dark Tower Series, Carrie and some a book with tales of Edgar Allan Poe. ‘Not bad…’

“Really?” Peter said behind him. “You can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Well…” Steve said smirking. “There’s not much to do…” he said taking a look around the room while Peter glared at him.

Peter tossed his jacket over his closet. The vesture, crash the closet and fall over a pile of jackets. He crossed the room and started to look for something over the chaos that was his desk.

“You could really use some cleaning…” Steve said smirking.

“Shut up Rogers!” Peter said without looking at him. He finally found a remote control and turned on the TV. “Here…watch it!” he threw the control at Steve.

“Wow…aren’t you a sweetheart?”

They sat in silence for a long time, Peter was on his bed reading some science magazine and Steve was on the chair changing the channels. He stopped on a rerun from a baseball game.

“Why am not surprised?” Peter said behind his magazine.

“Well, I'm not surprised with your science magazine too…” Steve said narrowing his eyes.  
Peter’s phone buzzed and the boy smiled for the screen. He kept typing with a fond smile over his face.

“Are you texting him?" Steve asked before he could contain himself.

Peter looked at him for a moment and Steve couldn’t guess what he was thinking again. It was unsettling.

“Why do you care?” Peter asked seriously. “Are you finally going to stop being stupid and go back to speak to him?”

“Why do you care? If I go back to talk to him or not,” Steve shot back

“Because I care about him…” Peter said looking directly at Steve’s eyes.

“Oh…I’m sure you do.”Steve said rolling his eyes.

“I do…I really do.” Peter said and for a moment Steve believed he was telling the truth. “Not that I have to proof anything to you…”

Steve pretended to go back to staring the television but his eyes traveled to Peter’s wall and the pictures of his best friend.

“He really likes you…” Steve said. “You know…he is tough on the outside, but he is very sensible on the inside, he likes people very easily…and he always ended up dating jerks.”

Peter just kept looking at him with a frown in his face.

“Even when he was making the worst decisions he would tell me.” Steve continued. “Something tells me, you are the jerkiest of them all…”

“You are really stupid, aren’t you?” Peter said and Steve faced him again. He didn’t look nervous, he looked curious. Like Steve had a rare disease.

“You, calling me stupid…” Steve said with another eye roll. “That’s new.”

“For the things Bucky told me about you, you seemed to be a better friend.” Peter said.

“What?” Steve asked perplexed. “Who do you think is going to pick up the pieces after you break his heart, uh?

“So that is what you think is going to happen?” Peter asked, his expression of curiosity was starting to annoy Steve.

Steve just remained silent. He was afraid if he said something he would start a fight and it wasn’t wise to start a fight in Peter’s home with his mom and Peter’s aunt downstairs.

“I’m not gonna break his heart…you know.” Peter said calmly. “At least not intentionally.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe in you.” Steve said staring back the TV.

“I love him, Steve…”

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He looked at Peter’s eyes and couldn’t find any trace of a lie. He didn’t know what to say. A knock on the door pulled Steve out of his trance.

“Hi, boys…” Mrs. Parker said opening the door slowly. “Everything is okay?”

“Yeah…” Peter said looking at her suspiciously.

His mom and Mrs. Parker was standing at the door framing looking between them with some air of expectation.

“Are we going already?” Steve asked uncomfortable. 

“Yes…” Sara said and sighed.

Steve stood up and crossed the room.

“Goodbye Peter.” Steve said coldly.

“Goodbye Steve.”

\--

“WHAT?” Clint shouted at him. “No shit!”

He was at Clint’s bedroom telling him and Natasha about his little visit at Peter Parker’s.

“Are you sure he wasn’t lying?” Natasha said narrowing her eyes.

“I don’t think so.” Steve said. “He seemed very sure…and he had a bunch of pictures of Bucky on his wall.”

“That’s creep!” Clint said. He was spread over his bed eating a bag of chips. Steve loved Clint’s bedroom. It was just like his friend, fun, friendly and a little crazy. He felt at home at Clint’s. Differently from Bucky’s place that was cold and impersonal. They almost never hang out at Natasha’s so he didn’t have an opinion.

“No, it wasn’t.” Steve said disappointed. “It was…cute actually.” He couldn’t believe what he was saying.

“Oh, crap!” Natasha said with boredom.

“That’s not too bad them…” Clint said with his mouth full of chips. “I mean…he is not going to hurt Bucky…right?”

“Right.” Natasha said. “But it also means he is not going away.”

Clint thought for awhile and them the realization showed on his face. “Oh man!! That means we are going to have to be friends with the nerd?”

“If we want to keep our friendship with Bucky…yes.” Steve said cheerless.

“Damn it!! Bucky couldn’t fell in love with anybody else…it had to be a red?” Clint said. “What was hrthinking?”

“That’s the thing…He wasn’t!” Natasha said thoughtfully. “I noticed that he was weird, and I saw him talking to Parker a couple of times…I thought that maybe he was being too kind with him, but I never thought he would actually date that idiot! Maybe have sex with him…mess with his head, not fell in love with the guy!!”

“I didn’t see it coming.” Clint said. “Like at all.”

“Of course, you didn’t…” Natasha said laughing.

“I didn’t see either.” Steve said sadly.

“See!” Clint shouted. “Steve didn’t notice either!! You are the only one that notices everything!!”

“I knew that was something different…but I didn’t think Bucky was hiding something for me. Not something this big. I didn’t want to believe he was lying to my face.” Steve said running his hand over his hair.

Clint and Natasha just stared at him.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Natasha asked.

“Not now…” Steve sighed. “I think I’m gonna deal with Loki first”

“What are we going to do about it?” Clint asked excited. “I say we tied him at the tree behind the gym and leave him there over the night.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Seriously?”

“What??” Clint asked tossing some chips in his mouth. “Do you forget what he did to you?”

“Of course not!!!” Natasha said narrowing her green eyes. Natasha scared Steve sometimes. “Can you stop eating?”

“I’m stressed!!” Clint said hugging his bag of chips. “I’m stress eater.”

“I think I know what I’m going to do?” Steve said rising from his seat.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Natasha said. “Are you really thinking about that?”

“What?” Clint said looking between Steve and Natasha. “What did I miss?”

“It’s the fastest way to end this Tasha!” Steve answered.

“What?” Clint asked impatient. “What is the fastest way?”

“But is not the only way, it’s definitely the worst way!” Natasha argued.

“It is if keep that creep from hurting you!” Steve said grabbing his coat.

“You guys seriously need to start telling me things!!” Clint shouted. “Like right now!!”

“Shhh Clint.” Natasha said.

“It’s going to be okay Tasha.” Steve said reassuring his friend. “See you guys at school!”

“Steeve!!!” Clint shouted when Steve was leaving.

“Shut up Clint!!” Natasha said nervously. “I’m gonna tell you.”

“Ok!” Clint said happily. “You can go, Steve.

“Bye, guys!!”

Steve got out of Clint’s house to the cold February night air. He was tired. For once he just wanted to finish high school in peace. That was nothing he could do besides fight. Loki went too far and hurt his friends. He couldn’t leave it like that. But he didn’t want anyone to get hurt either, or make a mess like the last time.

So he knew what he had to do. He knew all along, but he delayed the moment as much as he could.  
Now it wasn’t an option anymore. He couldn’t shake the memory of those quick smart brown eyes from his memory, and he had to face them again. He had to talk to Tony.

\--

“Stark, we need to talk.” A low voice awakened Tony from his daydreams at the computer lab. He knew who that voice belonged to. Steve. He would recognize his voice everywhere. His voice, his eyes, his face…Tony took a deep breath and faced Steve.

 

“What’s buggin’ you blondie?”


	19. List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter Folks! =)

School became a little weird. If it wasn’t for Bucky, SHIELD would look like a totally different place. People looked at him differently. Peter thought the whole picture leak would make him a pariah again, but instead, make him even more, popular, but in a not good way. A Kardashian kind of popularity.

The good part it was that he could be with Bucky without hiding. Of course, they didn’t do much in public rather than just hold hands or an eventual peck on the lips, but for Peter, that was a huge thing. He never dated like that. He was always hidden, with Harry and with Bucky. This normal relationship was a new experience to him. And he was focusing on that, rather than on the fact his friends wasn’t speaking with him.

Bucky seemed to be doing the same thing. They both were leaning in each other and filling the absence of their friends with their relationship. That wasn’t quite right, but he couldn’t have enough of Bucky anyway.

“Hi handsome!” Bucky said hugging him. Peter was looking at a mural on the wall and didn’t saw his boyfriend coming. “Ready to go to class.”

“Hi.” Peter said, kissing him. “Yeah…I don’t have another option did I?” They would have P.E. class and wasn’t very happy about that.

“C’mon. It’s going to be fun.” Bucky said.

“No, it won’t…it never is” Peter said. “The only good thing is that I got to see you wearing gym outfit!”

Bucky laughed at that. “C’mon…you gotta go change…” they started to walk towards the gym and whispered in his ear. “I like to see you on gym outfits too.”

They got the Gym and Bucky were separated from Peter. Bucky was on the advanced side of the class. And Peter was on the geek side of the class. It was awkward because that put they near their friends, and Peter couldn’t avoid feeling ashamed.

The class followed as usual, and after a few minutes, Peter was already tired and bored. He went to get some water after a really painful crunches session when Bruce approached him.

“Hi, Pete…” He said quietly. “How are you hanging?”

“What?...” Peter asked surprised. “Are talking to me???”

“I just did…” Bruce said smiling. “I didn’t stop talking to you Peter, I just didn’t want to piss off Tony, and so I figured I should wait awhile.”

“You could text me you know…” Peter said hurtfully.

“I’m sorry…” Bruce said. “The truth is I was a little mad…I mean cmon Pete! You not telling Tony I understand, but you could have told me.”

“I’m sorry Bruce…” Peter apologized as well. “I was caught up on the situation and I thought it was better to tell everyone at once. I couldn’t ask you to lie for me.” 

“I could’ve helped.”

“I know…I was stupid.” Peter said nervously. 

“You really like him, don’t you?”

“Yeah…I do.” Peter answered smiling.

“Good…”Bruce said smiling too. “I think our friendship is bigger than this whole thing.”  
Peter was surprised by that. Bruce was a real deal. He promised himself to cherish his friendship forever as he hugged his friend.

“Thanks, Bruce!!”

Bruce laughed and hugged him back. “I was wanting to say this to you for this past few days…I’m sorry, it took some time.”

“It’s okay.” Peter said looking at Bruce. “What about Tony and Hank?”

“Well…Hank, it’s not that mad at you, he is distracting Tony right now. He was the one who tried to put some reason inside our heads first…Tony on the other hand.”

A few people passed by and Bruce looked a little startled.

“Maybe we should go somewhere quiet...” Peter said and they went behind the bleachers.

“Tony is really upset.” Bruce said. “I don’t know why…I mean…I kinda do.”

“Why?” Peter asked curiously.

“Well…he likes you.”Bruce whispered.

“What?!”Peter squealed. “What do you mean? Like friends, like he likes you and Hank”

“No…he likes you differently.” Bruce started and Peter didn’t like where this was going. “It’s not like he wanted to date you or something…I mean I think you would be a great couple, but the heart wants what the heart wants.”

Peter just rolled his eyes at that.

“You are his only gay friend, there some things he can talk to you that he can’t talk to me or Hank.”

“He never did, though.”

“I think there wasn’t enough time.” Bruce said. “We are good friends, but this is recent, isn’t it?

“Yeah…”Peter agreed. “I guess that is true.” 

“And the other thing is…uh…he kind of hates James.” Bruce said carefully.

“Why??”

“Well, that’s a long story…” Bruce said. “I thought James had told you.”

“No…” Peter said thoughtful. “He never wants to talk about Tony. He kind of hates Tony too, but I thought it was because of the reds and blues stuff”

“That makes sense.” Bruce said. “It is…It’s how this whole thing started actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Hey! There you are?” Peter heard Bucky calling him. He was smiling but frowned when he saw Bruce. “Everything is okay here?” He asked putting his arm around Peter’s shoulders.

“Yeah…”Bruce said. “Hi, James.”

Peter could see the surprise on Bucky’s face when Bruce offered his hand.

“Hi” he answered uncertainly and shook Bruce’s hand.

“It’s okay.” Peter assured him.

That was an awkward moment for awhile and Bruce said. “I should probably go, I talk to you later Pete.”

“Yeah…text me.”Peter said.

“What was that?” Bucky asked putting his hands on Peter’s waist.

“He wanted to talk to me.” Peter said smiling. “He isn’t mad at me, anymore!”

“Oh…really? That is so nice of him.” Bucky said sarcastically.

Peter rolled his eyes. “He is an awesome guy! You’ll see.”

“No thanks!”

“What?!” Peter asked surprised. “Why would say that? You didn’t even talk to him!”

Bucky sighed. “I guess you are right…he is not Stark after all.”

“Why do you hate Tony so much?” Peter asked.

“It’s long story…”

“I wanna hear it!” Peter insisted.

“Not now…” Bucky said. “Let’s go back, before Cage notices we are gone.”

\--

Peter text Bruce the whole day. It was a relief to talk to his friend. They talked about everything, but the fight between the reds. Bucky was waiting for him to go home and it was a little intrigued.

“So you’re friends again?” He asked suspiciously.

“Yeah!”

“Are you sure of that?” Bucky asked. “This guy ignored you for the past week!’”

“Well, he stopped and said he was sorry which is more than what Clint and Natasha did!” Peter said and regretted at the same time. Bucky just looked the other way.

“I’m sorry Buck…I didn’t mean it!”

“Yes, you did.” He said quietly.

“No…I’m sorry!” Peter apologizes again.

“Whatever!” Bucky said pulling away. “See you tomorrow…”

“Bucky no!” Peter said reaching out for his boyfriend. “Wait…I’m sorry, I really am, don’t be mad at me.”

“You right… they didn’t do anything they just…” Bucky said looking at his feet. “Never mind…I’m not mad at you…see you tomorrow.” Bucky said giving Peter a little kiss and then going away.

\--

Peter went to school the other day to just to come across a commotion. Everyone was looking at their phones gossiping and Peter's stomach hurt a little bit. ‘Loki!’ Peter immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket to face another strike.  
_  
“Dethroned – The rise and fall of SHIELD superstars!_

_It’s no surprise that Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark are the most famous students of this SHIELD generation. Steven is the youngest football team captain on SHIELD history, holds an unbelievable winning record and have impressive skills on basically every sport. Anthony, on the other side, is the school genius. He entered SHIELD with such a young age just to become one of the most impressive students the school had ever seen. They are amazing, or at least, we thought they were…_

_We always thought that those boys exceeded in their fields with only their wit and skills, but it turns out that is not true. Steven had just been cut from the SHIELD football team by the accusation of using illegal substances to enhance his performance. Which is not only a felony, it’s a deception for all SHIELD students who looked up to him._

_You must be surprised by this revelation, but let me tell you this is no surprise at all. Secure sources attest the Steve was a little sickly child. Doctors wouldn’t believe he would live through his childhood. He not only survived, but he become the huge, massive (much bigger than the average kids) athlete you all know. Suspicious isn’t it. Maybe our SHIELD superstar had help from the chemicals all along. Who knows?_

_Moving on to the next king, Tony Stark. Rich and famous heir of Stark Empire was always considered a genius, since such a young age. This is undeniable. But as they say, all the geniuses are crazy, and the little boy Stark seemed not to be an exception. School friends reveal the young boy’s appreciation for alcohol, even if the consumption of such substance is illegal at his age. But nothing that money can disguise, right folks._

_Speaking of each, disguise things with money seem to be something Stark family do a lot, beginning with the mysterious death of Mrs. Stark. As you know Mrs. Stark passed a long time ago when little Tony had only 3 years old. The story was sold as an accident, but there're some people who swear Mrs. Stark took her own life…Is well known that she had some mental issues and had been submitted on several hospitalizations over her life. All of them very secret. Also, Mr. Stark his own have a problem with alcohol. Little birds tell that Mr. Howard Stark had been unable to attend to several meetings due his intoxicated condition. He is probably passing the addiction to his son. All of this to arrive at Tony Stark unstable psychological condition. That don’t downgrade his achievements…or actually do? What I think is much easier to study with your brain filled with Ritalin. I wouldn’t know I have to work hard like the normal, not chemical modified student I am._

_Just be careful where you put your faith. You might be putting it on a pill.”_

_‘Holy shit!’_  
  
Peter couldn’t believe what he just read. He ran to Tony’s locker. He wasn’t talking to him, but Tony was still his friend and he would show him support he wanting or not.

“Tony…” Peter said reaching out to his friend. “I’m so sorry about this…I don’t know if it’s true or not and you are mad at me, but I…I want to let you know that I’m here for you…”

Peter would keep talking only by the fact that Tony ignored him completely. He just turned his back on him and walked the other way. Peter didn’t do anything, he just let his friend go. That wasn’t much he could do if Tony didn’t want his help. He went back to his locker filling like shit. Bucky wasn’t there, he probably went to talk to Steve.

He met his boyfriend in between classes just to find a very sad Bucky.

“Hey…have you talked to Steve?” Peter asked carefully.

“I tried…” Bucky said sadly. “He didn’t want to talk to me…he actually isn’t talking to anyone…”

“How so?”

“He said that the things written on that blog were too personal, only a close friend would know that about him…so.” Bucky had tears on his eyes.

“Did he accused you?” Peter asked shocked.

“He was really mad…I never saw him like that…”

“How could he???” Peter couldn’t believe it. He wanted to punch Steve…well that wasn’t a good idea. “So he uses illegal substances and put the blame on you?? What a jerk!!”

“No!!” Bucky added quickly. “He didn’t use those stuff!!”

“How do you know that?”

“I know Pete…” Bucky said looking right into Peter’s eyes. “He wouldn’t do that, Steve is the most honest person I ever know. It’s annoying sometimes actually. The things about his childhood, though…”

“So that was true?” Peter couldn’t picture Steve small and sick.

“Yeah…”Bucky nodded. “When we were kids, Steve was a small, scrawny, sickly firecracker that picked a fight with every bullie he could find…”

“I don’t have enough imagination to picture that”

“But it’s true!” Bucky said smiling at the memory. “Only a few people knew about that, Steve is very self-conscious about his past. So now he thinks he was betrayed by one of his closest friends. He is not speaking with Natasha and Clint too. He had been cut from the football team. He is a mess and there’s nothing I can do to help.”

“Crap…” Peter said rubbing his temples. “That sounds like something Loki would like a lot. Push Steve away from his friends, take away his strength…God, he’s a sneaky son of a bitch!”

“I’ll beat the crap out of that rat!!!” Bucky said clenching his fists

“No, you won’t!” Peter said holding his boyfriend's arms. “That wouldn’t solve anything. It would probably make him look even better. People love a martyr…”

“What are we going to do then?”

“I don’t know…” Peter said. “The only thing I know is that we are weaker separated. We have to talk to our friends!!”

“Ok…” Bucky agreed. “You got the nerds and I talk to Nat and Clint.”

“You know…If we’re going to work together you should probably stop calling us nerds.”

“Sorry! Habit…”

Peter only rolled his eyes at that.

\--

“Hi, guys.” Peter said shyly while Bruce and Hank entered his house. “Thanks for coming.”

“Hi Pete, how are you?” Bruce asked.

“I’m fine.”

“Hi, Pete…” Hank said shyly too.

They weren’t mad at Peter, but their relationship was still a little awkward. Peter didn’t know what to do, Hank was acting weird and Bruce just wanted to get over that.

“Okay, guys…let’s just put that behind us.” Bruce said to them. “C’mon! Stop acting weird.”

“I’m sorry Pete…I…”Hank started.

“It’s okay Hank.” Peter said. “I just wanted things to go back to normal.”

“Me too…” Hank said. “But it’s possible? I mean you are dating Bucky Barnes now…”

“I hope so…” Peter said thoughtful. “I mean he is great, you guys are awesome…I really think you would get along if you just tried…but if it doesn’t work, we don’t have to stop being friends right?”

“Of course not!” Bruce said. “We are friends for the long haul and honestly, after we get out high school this whole thing is probably going to be silly…”

“You think?” Peter and Hank asked together.

“Well…of course we carried some stuff with us, but c’mon guys we exploded some paint on their faces…that is childish!” Bruce said and sat at the couch.

“Yeah…I think you’re right.” Peter said. “But I don’t think Loki is being childish, he is being evil.”

“Totally…the guy is the devil.” Hank said. “Thank god he didn’t publish anything about me.”

“That’s because there isn’t anything bad to publish about you, Hank” Bruce said laughing.

“I called you guys because we've got to do something.” Peter started. “Those things he wrote about Tony and Steve were serious.”

“Yeah…they were awful.” Hank said. “I don’t know how Tony is dealing with all that.”

“Really?” Peter asked.

“He is being a little distant lately.” Bruce said. “He is being “busy” a lot, don’t want to hang out…he is acting weirdly.”

They kept talking for a long time trying to come with an idea to deal with all that. The guys wanted to confront Tony and make him stop being stupid and go back to talk to Peter. The four of them would have a better chance to take Loki down. And plot evil plans without Tony weren’t the same.  
Peter also told his friends about Loki blackmailing him and Bucky and that he had to kiss him.

“Oh my god!!” Hank said making a disgusted face.

“Gross!!!” Bruce said. “How could you do that?”

“I didn’t want him to release the pictures…”

“Well, that didn’t work well right?” Bruce said.

“I wasn’t him who post it…” Peter said and told the guys all about Fitz.

“Well, that makes sense…he is all around Tony since he stopped talking to you.” Hank said. “He had a really bad crush on Tony, and that goes waaay back.”

“Yeah… would you guys tell me what happened?” Peter said. “You know between Bucky and Tony, Steve…you guys.”

“We arrived later…” Bruce said.

“Well I don’t think I know everything, Tony was always very hush hush about this whole thing.” Hank started thoughtfully. “From the things I know when I entered SHIELD, Tony and Steve were really good friends…”

“WHAT?” Peter asked with high pitched voice.

“Yeah…I know” Bruce said smiling.

“There were some obnoxious kids at SHIELD back them and Steve and Tony kind of connect competing against those guys. They became really good friends and SHIELD ‘stars’, I mean you know they are great on their things. So they became popular because of it.” Hank told them. “Thinks started to go bad when Bucky started going to SHIELD too.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know…” Hank said. “I wasn’t Tony’s friends at the time.”

“I think Tony got jealous…” Bruce said. “Steve and Bucky always were best friends, in my opinion, Tony felt a little bit left behind.” 

“Humm…that is bad.” Peter said.

“Yeah…we don’t know the details, but they fought and Tony took the girl Steve liked to the spring dance and well the rest is history…” Hank said.

“Tony became friends with us after that. He and Steve started to compete fiercely and we got dragged into it because…well, it was fun.” Bruce said smiling. “I never had friends like this two dorks and It was nice to see Barton’s face when we pulled a prank on them…you know that.”

“That part I know really well.” Peter said.

“We grew up a little and things got a little balanced.” Bruce explained. “We made then respect us, but you know they were stronger than us, and we were shorter by a member so we settle with sharing the ‘reign’.”

“That changed when a certain webface dude came along…” Hank said smirking and Peter just laughed. More talk, more laugh filled the night and at the end of it Peter finally felt like his friendship was back to normal. Now Tony was the only thing missing.

\--

“The list!!” He heard some people saying. He was arriving at school and reactions from people said that another thing was published. Peter couldn’t take this anymore. _‘Seriously!! This people doesn’t have homework?’_

“OMG, the list is out!!!”

People were frenetically checking their phones and Peter didn’t know what was happening.

“Congratulations Parker you made it first place! Unbelievable” Rogue said to him when he was going to his locker.

“What?”

“Check your phone dummy!!” She said smiling.

“Hell yeah!! I got twelfth place this time!!” Peter heard Ward celebrating near him. “I’m ahead of Rogers!!!” The boy said choked showing Skye his phone.  
Peter fished his phone out of his pocket and noticed that there were a lot of Facebook notifications.

“So you already saw the list…” Bucky said kissing his cheek.

“What?” Peter asked not looking away from his phone.

“The list of the coolest people on SHIELD…” Bucky said while Peter saw the list himself.

 __  
1\. Peter Parker  
2\. Loki Laufeyson  
3\. Bucky Barnes  
4\. Pietro Maximoff  
5\. Natasha Romanoff  
6\. Raven Darkholme  
7\. Wanda Maximoff  
8\. Clint Barton  
9\. Rogue  
10\. Peter Quill  
11\. Hank McCoy  
12\. Grant Ward  
13\. Bruce Banner  
14\. Tony Stark  
15\. Steve Rogers  
...

“Oh my god!!” Peter said. He was first place! “ There is something wrong with this.Tony and Steve are the last ones!!”

“Not really…” Bucky said. “The list goes on, this is just the first positions, there is like one hundred places, but this is really low anyway…Steve used to share the first place with Stark.”

“I’m first place!!” Peter said with a shocked expression. “There is definitely something wrong with this!!”

“Well…you are awesome so…it’s kind of right” Bucky said smiling. “I’m third place! That is so not fair!!”

“Really?” Peter said rolling his eyes.

“Loki is the second place!” Bucky said angrily. “There is definitely something wrong with this!! I used to be the second one…I don’t know why that son of a bitch got the second place, this list is bullshit!! Loki probably paid, or blackmail the guy who does it”

“Who does it?”

“That is the thing…nobody knows!”

“Oh, mysterious…” Peter said smiling.

“You know what…it’s fine…I’m dating the hottest guy on the list anyway.” Bucky said kissing Peter.

“I love you…” Peter said kissing him back. “You are the number one on my list!”

“Wow…” Bucky said stopping the kiss. “That was so cheesy!!!”

“Shut up!! Asshole.”

“But coming back to this…” Peter said looking back to the list. “What is considerate to make ‘the list’?”

“Well…I don’t know very well if you accomplished a lot of stuff and you know people talked a lot about you so you probably are going to be on the list.” Bucky explained.

Seeing on that angle, it wasn’t so surprising Peter would be on the first positions, but first place. Something about that didn’t sound right for Peter. He was flattered, but with everything that was happening, he couldn’t avoid thinking that that was one more thing that was going to explode on his face.

He just didn’t think it would explode so fast.

“You are unbelievable Parker.” Tony scorned behind his back. “This was really your plan from the beginning, wasn’t it?”

“What?” Peter asked surprised.

“You are just a social climber cockroach!”

“Fuck off STARK!” Bucky stood up for Peter.

“Shut up Romeo!!” Tony said. “Are you so stupid that you can’t see that he is just with you for the fame! I bet you tried Rogers first right? But when you saw how dull he is, you settled for the punk version of him…”

“Tony stop!!” Bruce said joining the situation. “You can’t really believe that it was Peter who did all of this.”

“Not all of this, but part of it yeah!” Tony said angrily. “He is with Loki!!! Can’t you guys see? He got the most benefit from it and I hear he made out with Loki on the third floor bathroom...seriously Barnes you didn’t strike me as the betrayed boyfriend…”

“I’m gonna punch him!!” Bucky muttered.

“Are you crazy Tony?” Hank said.

“Tony I didn’t do any of it! I’m not with Loki! I’m on your side.”Peter tried to explain.

“LIAR!!” Tony shouted.

“Tony STOP!” Bruce shouted back.

“And you two…” Tony muttered. He was so nervous his face was getting red. “I can’t believe you are on his side!! You are a bunch of Judas !! Or you think I didn’t notice that you were talking to him behind my back…plotting!!”

“Tony calm down…”Hank tried to reason. “Let’s have a conversation like…”

“Fuck you all!!”

“You’re actually getting crazy Stark…Maybe that post wasn’t wrong after all.” Bucky scorned and the four reds looked at him shocked.

“Bucky!!!” Peter hissed

“You know what…this is actually good…” Tony said regaining control. “The masks are off…I can see who you really are now. A bunch of pathetic losers that only hold me back.” He simply turned around and went away as suddenly as he appeared.

\--

Tony walked away from his surprised friends feeling like a piece of shit. It seemed like he ran a marathon. ‘How did Meryl do this…Jesus.’ He kept walking towards his class, but instead of turning down the hall he entered the broom closet discreetly.

“So…you think they bought it?”

“Yeah…” Tony agreed. “Didn’t you see that? I was really convincing.”

“A little too much, I would say.” It said with sarcasm. It took Tony a lot of willpower to speak quietly. They got to be discreet if anyone sees they talking everything could go down the drain.

“Shut up!!” Tony said muttered. “Meet me after school…we have a lot of things to do.” He said and carefully went out back to the hall.


	20. Kings United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise it's Stony again!!! <3

Tony agreed to meet Steve after school in a neutral place, but the idiot got late and Tony had to drive until Brooklyn. The drive wasn’t the bad part. He actually liked to cross the bridge. The bad part was about to come when he rang the doorbell at the Rogers residence.

“Oh my God! Tony!!!” Sarah Rogers opened the doors and shouted surprisingly.

“Hi, Sarah!” Tony said smiling. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been fine…oh, I always knew you and Steve would stop being knuckleheads and would be friends again. I just didn’t expect to be now.”

“Well…life is full of surprises.”

“C’mon in! Steve is in the shower.”

‘The son of a bitch is still in the shower’

“Oh look at you…you became such a beautiful boy!”

“Thank you Sara…it’s kind of you to say that…”

They lived at the same place Tony knew when he was friends with (that idiot) Rogers. It was a small cute apartment. It was very warm and comfortable but it always gave Tony a claustrophobic feeling. He and Sarah talked for awhile until Steve emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing a just tank top and boxers, he was drying his wet hair with a white towel.

“Mom…where is my jeans??” Steve asked. “Tony!! What are doing here?”

The stupid question made Tony come back to the real world and snap out of the vision of Steve Rogers. He looked like he came out of the cover of Men’s Health. He bit his tongue and swallowed the ironic answer that he was about to say.

“We supposed to meet…remember?” Tony said glaring.

“At Joe’s…not here!”

“Well, when you said you were going to be late I figured it would be faster if come to pick you up.”

“Where are your manners, Steve?” Sara said glaring. “And your jeans are inside your wardrobe.”

Steve realized that he was standing in front of Tony in his boxers. A blush dyed his face and he went back to his bedroom. “I’m not finding…”

“It’s there Steve…” Sara said rolling her eyes and Tony smiled. He couldn’t know how Steve could lose a pair of jeans inside the matchbox he called a wardrobe.

“It's not her...Found it!” He said from his bedroom and after a little moment, he went back to the living room. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Sarah, it was a pleasure as always.” Tony said charmingly kissing Sarah’s hand. He could see Steve’s eye roll behind his mother’s back.

“It was a pleasure too.” Sarah said smiling. “Show up more, now that you and Steve stopped being idiots.”

“I’ll definitely will!” Tony promised, smirking at Steve.

“Yeah…whatever!” Steve said walking towards the door. “Let’s go! I’ll probably arrive a little late mom.”

“It’s okay sweet.” Sarah kissing her son. Tony was always jealous of their relationship. His mother died when he was little and his relationship with his father was not even close to that. “Take care.”

“Don’t worry Sarah…I’ll take care of him!” Tony said smiling.

“Very funny!” Steve muttered. “Let’s go!”

“Oh my God…I thought you used to be punctual!” Tony said while walked towards Tony’s car.

“I had to help my mom with some stuff, it took more time than I thought it would.” Steve said and stopped when he saw Tony’s car. “Really?” He asked looking at it. It was an orange SRT viper and it was attracting looks from everyone on the street.

“What?” Tony said innocently. “Just got this beauty yesterday…I wanted to take for a ride.”  
Steve just rolled his eyes and got into the car. Tony turned it on and a noise that looked like coming from a Too Fast Too Furious movie came out of the machine. Now literally everyone on the street was looking at them. “You now we suppose to be discreet since we are going to spy on Loki.”

“Always a buzz kill Rogers…” Tony said turning the radio on for an ACDC track. “Try to enjoy it!!” He said and pushed the accelerator and they were flying through the Brooklyn streets to the sound of ‘Highway to Hell’.

\--

They got to Loki’s house a few minutes later thanks to Tony insane, not safe at all, driving skills. 

“Remind me to not enter a car with you ever again…”

“Well if you weren’t late we would have much more time to lose respecting speed limits…” Tony said. “Let’s go, we got less than half an hour before he arrived from his acting class.”

“You know…it actually makes sense that he takes acting classes.” Steve pondered while they walked the rest of the way to the Odinson’s residence. It was a big house, full of marble and gold stuff. 

“Wow.” Steve gaped. “That’s a big house.”

“Yeah…” Tony agreed. “The decoration it’s a little off, though. A little too religious for my taste.” Tony said looking at the marble sculptures. They walked the also marble path towards a big wooden door. Steve rang the doorbell and no one answered.

“Well…I think no one’s home.” Steve said.

“They probably have staff.” Tony said ringing the doorbell a couple more times. “A lazy staff apparently.”

The door finally opened, but it wasn’t a staff member that answered. It was the biggest guy Tony had ever seen. He was taller than Steve and had more muscle than him. Which was surprising considering the fact Steve was already really big. ‘Jesus, what these people eat?’

“Hi…can I help you?” The blond god said with a loud voice as he removed an ear plug from one ear. He was all sweaty. He was working out apparently. He probably worked out all day long to look like that. Tony could see his abs through his wet shirt

“Hi…I’m Tony!” Tony said because Steve wasn’t able to speak anything. “This is Steve, we are Loki’s friends…from SHIELD.”

“Oh…hi!” The huge guy said smiling. “I’m Thor! Loki’s big brother.”

“You are definitely big…” Steve said out of the blue.

“You are not bad yourself…” Thor said flashing an almost impossible white smile. “Nice chest!”

“Oh thanks! I’m really focusing on bench press this month.” Steve said blushing. “You’re biceps are ridiculous, man…”

“I have a special routine for theses big boys…”

_‘Am I at an Ultimate Fighter convention.’_

“Okay! That’s nice to know…” Tony interrupted. “So we are here to speak with Loki…Is he home?”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but he isn’t.” Thor said

“Oh that’s bad…we came all the way from Manhattan.” Tony said faking disappointment. “We are doing this project together and we really needed his part…I'm not gonna bug you with the details.”

“Well…he is not gonna take long so if want wait…”

“Yes, we want…” Tony interrupted Thor.

“Ok. C’mon in!”

“Wow…you have a really nice crib.” Steve said looking around the house.

‘Nice crib?? What the hell Rogers.’

“You must have a nice house too if you live in Manhattan.” Thor said smiling taking them inside the house.

_‘What about all these smiles??’_

“Oh no, He is the Upper East Side guy…I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.” Steve said shyly.

_‘Wait a minute…’_

“If there're more guys like you in Brooklyn I bet is a really beautiful place.” Thor said and Steve’s face became scarlet.

_‘Oh my God!! Seriously?’_

“So…Is Loki going to take long?” Tony asked, hiding his annoyance.

“No, he isn’t.” Thor said still looking at Steve. “You guys get comfortable…I’m going to take a shower to get rid of all this sweat.”

“Yeah…you must have been working out really hard.” Steve said and Tony’s jaw clenched.

“Yeah…I’ll be right back.” Thor said walking away but still looking at Steve smiling.

“Seriously?” Tony said glaring at Steve. “You must have been working out really hard…seriously??”

“What??” Steve asked. “He must…did you see those arms.”

“Oh, shut up!!” Tony said and started to walk around the Odinson’s house. “We have work to do!!”  
Tony walked around, it didn’t help that the house was huge. There were a lot of paintings of what Tony’s thought would be Nordic gods. The interior matched the exterior. The whole house seemed to follow that theme. It looked a little like a temple.

Tony entered what seemed to be an office and found what he was looking for. A computer.

“C’mon Thor is going to be back soon.” Steve said watching the door.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Tony said bitterly. He was already plugging a pen-drive and pulling a tablet from his backpack. “Maybe you should join him in the shower. Do some of the hard work given the fact that I’m the only one working here.”

“Fuck off Tony!” Steve muttered. “Who monitored Loki for weeks? Who discovered all his routine, uh? Stop bitching…if I didn’t know you I would think you got jealous.”

“You wish…”Tony scorned. “Damn it!!”

“What?” Steve asked.

“They have a really secure net…who have this much security on your residential net?”

“You?”

“Oh please…my security makes this looks like Disney Land…”

“Well, Loki’s father is a famous judge so…I guess he would need some security right?” Steve said looking at the hall.”

“How did you discover all that, anyway…”

“I’m that good!” Steve said smiling and Tony’s heart skip a beat.

_‘Focus Tony!’_

“C’mon Tony! We don’t have much more time…”

“Calm down…your boyfriend probably takes some time on that hair…”

“Loki is probably going to arrive soon anyway…”

“I’m doing my best!” Tony said typing as fast as he could.

“Freya! Did you see my keys?” They heard a voice coming from the hall. “Freya!”

“How would I know, you always put them in a different place!” they heard a woman’s voice.

“I’m late damn it!”

Tony started to be thankful for not meeting Mr. and Mrs. Odinson when he saw a bunch of keys on the mahogany table.

“Shit!!” Tony whispered.

“What?” Steve asked from the door and Tony showed him the keys.

“Fuck!” Steve said. “Calm down…we are safe as long as he keeps looking elsewhere.”

“See if you let them at the office darling…it was there the last time.” They heard the Freya.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!!” Tony said glaring the computer trying to make it go faster. The program Tony put it in the computer was still loading.

“He is coming!” Steve muttered. “Let’s go!!” Steve entered the office and grabbed Tony’s arm.

“No!” Tony protested. “It’s almost finished.”

“We don’t have time.” Steve started to pull him out of the chair.

“Freya did you remember to make the reservations?” Mr. Odinson shouted and they could notice that he was almost by the door. They wouldn’t be able to exit without being seen. Thinking fast, Steve turned off the computer screen and pulled Tony to hide behind the thick curtains. Steve crashed Tony’s body against the wall and covered them self with the curtain right on time before Mr. Odinson entered his office. There wasn’t much space so their bodies were pressed against each other. Tony didn’t dare to raise his head and meet Steve’s blue eyes. Feeling Steve breath on his neck was temptation enough. They could hear Mr. Odinson looking for his keys over the office.

_‘What’s wrong with this guy…the keys are on the desk.’_

He went to the small table next to the window search for his keys and Tony could see his shadow project on the curtain. If they were discovered they would be so screwed. Steve stop breathing and squeezed Tony’s hand so tight it hurt. Steve pressed them against the wall harder trying to be as much imperceptible as possible. Tony could feel Steve’s giant torso pressed against his. He could smell his perfume. He turned his head a little and his nose touched Steve’s left shoulder. Tony didn’t do on purpose, but Steve caressed the back of his hand with his thumb in response.

“Oh, it’s here!!” Mr. Odinson cheered. “Thank god! Freya I found it, let’s go!!” He exited the office shouting and the boys started breathing again. Tony finally met Steve’s eyes. There wasn’t much light behind the curtain so he couldn’t see his expression properly. But the fact Steve still was holding his hand probably said something.

"That was close..." Steve whispered, his face was an inch away from Tony's.

_'Too close...'_

“I...I should go check on the computer.” Tony whispered.

“Sure!” Steve said awkwardly.

“You should probably go back to the living room, Thor is probably coming back.” Tony said looking at the screen. "If he asks tell him I went to the bathroom or something.”  
Steve just nodded. It took Tony one more minute to finishing hacking into Judge Odin house net before he exited the office quietly. Thor and Steve were talking ate the living room. Both smiling, Thor was leaning over Steve, his body language clearly showing interest. Tony wanted to punch him, which probably wouldn’t be a smart decision given the size of Thor’s biceps.

“Hi…” Tony said interrupting the flirting section. “I’m sorry… needed the bathroom. Drank too much soda at lunch, you wouldn’t know, you probably only drink protein shakes...”  
Thor studied him for a moment and then went back talking to Steve.

“So we should probably get going…” Tony interrupted again.

“What?” Thor asked. “You’re not going to wait, my brother?”

“Well…we have a…” Steve started.

“Fund raiser!” Tony said.

“Golden Girls!!” Steve said at the same time. Tony and Thor looked at him in disbelief.

‘What the fuck??’

“I always watch golden girls with my mom…so I should…I should probably get going.” Tony rolled his eyes, but Thor smiled fondly.

“That’s cute.” He actually seemed to buy that shit. “What about your homework?”

“Oh, I’ll ask him to e-mail me!” Tony said quickly and started to walk towards the door.

“Humm…ok then. I’ll tell my brother you stopped by.”

“That would be nice.” Tony said smirking. “I’m sure he’ll like to know that we stopped by.”

Thor walked them to the door. “So Steve…” He said when they were about to leave. “I’ll love to catch up with you…maybe we could run together some day?”

“Sure…I’d like that.”

“All right then!” Thor said grinning and Tony was about to gag. If eyes had lasers Thor's head would already exploded because of the glare he was receiving from Tony.

“Friend me on Facebook and we could think of something.”

“I will!!”

 

\--

“So you did it?” Steve asked when they were back to Tony’s car.

“Of course, I did it!” Tony said.

“What now?”

“Now…we just have to wait!” Tony said starting the car.

\--

Tony left Steve at his house. He went to his room after wake up his mother who was sleeping on the couch. He lied over his bed and he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened today. He wasn’t thinking about long blond hair and big muscled arms. A much smaller body and brown eyes were the things he couldn’t take off his head. Tony still wore the same perfume he always did. Steve remembered and now the scent was stuck inside his nose.

He was staring at the ceiling and smiling by himself. Steve was one of the few teenagers that weren’t confused about his feelings and his sexuality. That was mostly his mother. He always told her everything and she helped him rationalize what was in his heart. Now he didn’t need to tell her all the things, but the habit of thinking about what he was feeling and analyze it was already on his psych. That made him much more mature and prepare for life than his friends. God knows how much Bucky was confused.

Steve liked mostly girls, but he was aware of how Tony made him feel. He was the only one that could get under his skin. Maybe Natasha, but they had an unspoken rule about each other. They knew that if they got together could be really good or go really, really bad. So they just kept their friendship, which was more than enough. Nat was one of Steve’s favorite people and he knew she felt the same way. Tony, on the other hand, loved to mess with Steve. There was a time when Steve thought it was a good idea to hook up with Tony, see what that was all about, but he was Steve’s opposite. Where Steve was calm and cautious, Tony was impulsive and crazy. That was a big paradox of Tony’s scientific way of looking at life and Steve passionate art driven personality. They were opposites in everything, like water and fire. Like blue and red.

He knew how Tony felt about him and perhaps this night showed there was still something there. On the past, he chose not to pursuit it because he knew it was going to be a recipe for disaster. But know he wasn’t sure anymore. All these months of fights and rivalry his mother spent telling him that he just dislike Tony that much because he liked him the same amount. He doubted at the beginning, but the pleasure he got knuckling heads with that stupid cute genius showed otherwise.

He looked at his phone to see if there were a message from Tony, but there wasn’t any. Ignoring the disappointment, he went to sleep. Tony would call him soon enough and priority was to take Loki down. He would mind Stark latter, one crazy guy at a time. He slept still thinking about those brown eyes.

\--

The school the other day was normal. Not normal because now he wasn’t popular anymore, not how he used to be. People still looked and talked about him when he walked down the halls, but it wasn’t the admiration anymore. He was the subject of the mean gossip around the school. That was new to him, he used to be invisible, and then the school star and now he was the one everyone talked shit about it.

It was funny how people went from love to contempt in such short period of time. Steve was self-assured, he has a good self-esteem. The time being a skinny sickly child made him see what really was important and looks and popularity wasn’t on his list.

He knew that was taking toe on Tony, though. He was much more irritated than usual. He used sarcasm as a self-defense mechanism so being around him was a challenge for anyone. His friends seemed to accept this challenge. Hank, Bruce and even Peter were surrounding Tony trying to understand what was happening. Being away from his friends was part of the plan, to protect them from Loki's craziness. The reds were making Tony’s job very hard.

Natasha seemed to understand what was happening so she kept her distance and took Clint with her. Steve loved her brain! The ugly part was Bucky. He didn’t talk to his best friend for so long it started to make him genuinely sad. But this was about to end, he just had to endure it for a little while. After this, the first thing he would do was have a really long conversation with Bucky. He needed to understand what happened with Parker. Bucky seemed to truly like Peter and Steve would have to learn how to deal with this.

“So you found anything?” He asked Tony after pulling him in the broom closet.

“I said that I would call you when I find anything, didn't I?”

“Yeah..b” Steve started.

“Did I call you?” Tony asked glaring.

“No, but…”

“So no, I didn’t find anything.” Tony said impatiently. “And stop pulling me inside this disgusting broom closet…Jesus!!! We could probably catch the ebola virus inside this dump…”

Steve just rolled his eyes. “How long did think it will take?”

“I don’ know…I'm running an algorithm to try to get inside his computer when he is connected to his house net, he has to be connected for me to be able to hack him, so I‘m just able to try when he is logged.”

"Did Loki came to talk to you?" Steve asked.

"No...which was weird." Tony said thoughtfully. "I thought it was going to be the first thing he would do when he saw us."

"Me too." Steve said. "Maybe he became cocky, he probably thinks we are over..."

"Good. That makes much more easy to take him down."

“Okay…I’m not going to bother you anymore.” Steve said.

“That is so kind of you.” Tony said rolling his eyes and left Steve alone inside the broom closet.

He didn’t talk to Tony the rest of the week and he didn’t want to admit that he was actually missing his company. He was obnoxious most of the time, but it was Tony. He always made him laugh, that was one of the main reasons they were friends in the past. They always laugh with (of) each other.

It was Saturday and Steve just came back from the gym when he got a text message on his phone.

 

“Come to my place ASAP! I found some serious shit, you’re not gonna believe it!!”~Tony


	21. The rise and fall of Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys!  
> Totally forgot to post it, yesterday. I'm sorry!!!  
> As always I hope you guys like it.

Peter was sad. He tried not to be, but he couldn’t avoid it. Bruce and Hank were talking to him again. His relationship with Buck was amazing. Natasha and Clint also were talking to Bucky and the two groups were living civilly. It was weird seeing Natasha pretend not to notice Bruce smart ironies or Clint swallow some joke he was about to make about Hank’s outfit. But it was also really nice. They were learning how to coexist.

The only thing missing was Tony.

Peter knew him less than a year, but Tony made a huge impact in his life. He was surprised how Tony’s absence was affecting him. Bucky wasn't good at faking how bad he missed Steve, but he was dealing with it better than Peter.

“He is gonna come back.” Bucky said one day while they were lying on the grass of the schoolyard after lunch. “This is just a phase…Stevie just needs a little time, you’ll see.” Bucky seemed to certain that his friend will forgive him some time. Maybe that was the reason he was peaceful about it. Peter, on the other hand, was sure that he lost Tony. He tried for days to reach out to him, but he boy only gave him the cold shoulder.

Tony stopped talking with Bruce and Hank as well – just like Steve. Both of the kings were now SHIELD pariahs. Well maybe not pariahs, they were still pretty awesome, but they weren’t popular anymore. They sat on tables at the edge of the cafeteria now and ate their lunch by themselves. That was a really bad sign at SHIELD. The further from the center you were the lowest you were on the food chain. The fact that Loki sat at the center table with his friends only made everything worse.  
The thing is Steve and Tony still conserved that “royal – I don’t give a fuck” appearance that made them unforgettable. They weren’t at the top, but they were still the favorite subject of SHIELD student’s conversations.

Peter got to school on Monday, feeling a little bit like crap. He watched the new Star Wars over the weekend and the first thing on his mind after he finished watching the movie was text his friend. He’d already written half of the text when he remembered he wasn’t friends with Tony anymore. That brought him such a sadness. He was with Bruce and Hank – of course – and the two boys immediately realized what was happening. They were feeling the same way, after all.

He greeted Bucky when he got to his locker with a lazy kiss. “What’s wrong Pete?” Bucky asked noticing that he wasn’t feeling normal.

“Nothing…I just didn’t sleep very well.” Peter lied. Bucky narrowed his eyes for a second but didn’t push.

“Maybe could sleep together tonight?” Bucky said instead and kissed Peter’s cheek. Peter felt so lucky.

“I would love that!” Peter said smiling. “Aunt May have a shift tonight…”

“Great.” Bucky said putting his arm around Peter's shoulders and guiding him towards Murdock’s English class. On the way, he saw Tony walking in the opposite direction. He looked fabulous as always, with a skinny jeans and T-shirt that screamed 'expensive'. A huge pair of sunglasses gave the “I don’t care about any of you” look the final touch. It wasn’t the sunglasses, though. It was his attitude. Tony could wear Wal-Mart clothes and still look more incredible than anybody else. He had a thing, a sparkle and Peter loved that about him. But now it only caused him pain.

English classes always were fast. Peter never noticed the time passed because Professor Murdock was great. But on that day, it lasts an eternity. He wasn’t focusing and his eyes always wondering towards the watch. A classroom was the last place he wanted to be. He felt the same in his other classes and when he was walking towards the cafeteria with Bucky to grab something to eat. He thought it would be a normal, boring, nothing extraordinary will happen Monday. He was terribly wrong.

“Oh my god…” He heard Clint saying next to him. He and Natasha were a little bit ahead in the queue. The boy looked shocked. Natasha had more control over her emotions so she just had her brows contracted. 

“Holly Shit!!” Bucky said and Peter followed the direction of his boyfriend look to finally understand what was happening.

It took a moment for him to find what they were looking at, but he realized everyone else was looking at the same direction when he found it he was shocked just like everybody else. They were looking at the most far away table in the cafeteria. The one nobody ever sat, not that Peter ever paid any attention. Steve was sitting over there, eating his lunch. He was smiling, he looked relaxed. More than he looked lately. That wasn’t abnormal. The really weird thing was that Tony was sitting across him at the table. They were chatting and laughing and apparently it was the craziest thing in the world because everyone in the cafeteria was behaving like aliens just arrive on earth.

“What’s happening?” That was the only thing Peter could ask.

Peter couldn’t stop looking at them, but eventually, he grabbed something to eat and went seat with Hank and Bruce – Bucky went seat with Natasha and Clint, they were coexisting without going at each other throats, but seating at cafeteria together was too much.

“What the hell is happening?” Hank asked, his sandwich half way towards his mouth. “Are you guys seeing what I am seeing…tell me you are because I think I’m having a stroke.”

“You’re not having a stroke buddy, I think it would have a lot more drool if you were having a stroke…” Bruce said still looking at Tony and Steve. “There something wrong with that, guys…”

“Of course that something wrong with that, Bruce!” Peter shouted. “Tony is having lunch with Steve! Steve! You know Steve!?! STEVE!!!”

Hank and Bruce looked at him with questioning faces. “That was dramatic…” Bruce said.

“Yeah…I had a Friends marathon with Gwen yesterday” Peter explained smiling. “I got some Phoebe stuck on me, I guess.”

“Oh, Phoebe is my favorite…” Hank said laughing

“Yeah!! Mine too!!” Peter said.

“Can we go back to the fact that Tony is having lunch with Steve…” Bruce brought back their attention. “…and enjoying it apparently!”

They watched them for a moment trying to figure it out what the fuck was happening, but neither of them had a single clue.

“Seriously guys…There some serious shit happening.” Bruce said concerned.

“Yeah…this is not normal!” Hank said. Peter agreed, it seemed like they were living in an alternative reality.

Peter was watching Tony and Steve and more he noticed that something was about to happen. The tension at the cafeteria was palpable. People were whispering and check the two kings having lunch like that was the most normal thing in the world. Every time Steve laughed of something Tony said Peter's stomach ached a little bit. Every student at SHIELD was at the edge of their seats, and suddenly Peter understood. That was exactly what they wanted. They had all the attention focused on them.

Loki did not like that at all. Peter turned his attention to the skinny black haired kid at the table next to his while everyone was still hypnotized with Tony and Steve. Steve was having a laughing fit, making the whole situation even more disturbing. Loki seemed furious. He stared at Steve and Tony with a murderous look, squeezing a knife with his left hand. Peter wondered if Loki already knew what was happening or if he was in the dark like everybody else.

Peter meet Natasha’s green eyes while he was looking at Loki. He couldn’t read her, like always. She had a blank expression and Peter couldn’t decide if she had a tiny smirk on her lips or it was only his imagination.

The lunch went on and the anticipation was killing everybody. Peter thought that someone eventually was going to go to their table and ask what the hell was going on. Bruce definitely wanted to go.  
The students finished their lunches and filled the halls preparing themselves for the next few classes. Steve and Tony were what everyone was still talking about. Including Peter and Bucky. They both were shocked. But they became more shocked when their phones vibrated and revealed what Peter thought was the Pandora’s Box content.

The blog that exposed Peter, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Tony had a new post. Peter wondered for a moment who could be the target now. Hank and Clint weren’t exposed yet so Peter feared for his friend. His fear was right, Hank was on the post alongside with the whole school. There were secrets about every single student from SHIELD high. Ones small like the fact that Hank had a crush on Raven since the third grade, others were more serious, like the fact that Rogue’s mother was a drug addict and gave her up when she was a baby or that Ward’s mother was cheating on his father with their driver.

The more Peter read more astonished he got. He could hear on the background reactions from people. It was a lot differently to be on the other side of the situation. SHIELD students didn't learn how it was to be the subject of gossip and had their intimacy exposed to everyone. The only people that weren't in the dossier were the ones that already been exposed. Peter was relieved when he didn’t find his name on it. But when he raised his head from his phone to share with Bucky his relief he noticed the chaos that was about to be established once again inside those walls.

“You were the only one I told you about this!!” A girl next to Peter yelled at her friend. “How could you do this to me??” Her friend looked petrified. That was the portrait along the school and suddenly discussions turned into fights. Once again SHIELD students turned against each other and went crazy. People started to go to their friend’s throats stopping thinking like humans and starting acting like animals.

Bucky grabbed Peter when a Scott Summers tackled Matthews where Peter was one second ago.

“What the fuck?!!” Bucky said.

Peter took a look at the doom scenario around him, just to find Steve and Tony leaning against the wall at the end of the hall, just watching the chaos. Peter saw Regina George on Tony's crossed arms and sunglasses.

“Oh my god!!” Peter said pointing at them. “Bucky look!!”

“Wait…it was them??” Bucky asked shocked diverting from a shoe that was thrown at their direction. “But why?”

Bucky’s question was answered when someone yelled next to them.

“LOKI!!!” The male voice came from their backs. “That rat! He was the one who post this!!!!! Where is he!!!” It was Ward and he looked furious. That attracted the attention of a few people that started to ask the same question. Suddenly people were stopping try to kill their friends and started to direct their rage to one person.

“Oh, this is not going to end well…” Peter said when people started to look for Loki like he was a witch living at the inquisition time. Peter and Bucky followed the crowd down the hall as the furious students search for Loki Laufeyson. Peter looked one more time towards Steve and Tony just to see the smirks on their faces.

It didn’t take long for everyone to find Loki. He ran, cowardly, to the bathroom, but Ward was faster. He grabbed Loki by the collar and tossed him back into the hall.

“Son o f a bitch!”, “How could you?”, “Asshole!!!”, “I’m gonna beat the crap out of you!” were common sayings between the crowd. Loki kept seeking for a way out, but he didn’t found any. He was surrounded. 

“Oh my god! Do you think they’ll hurt him?” Hank said next to Peter. He looked at his friend that arrived all of a sudden. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were with him.

“I hope so!” Clint said. “The bastard totally deserve it!”  
Peter swallow the lump in his throat. This wasn’t fair. It was crowd against one guy. Loki was a son of a bitch, but he didn’t deserve this.

“Guys we have to do something!” Peter said.

“Yeah…the nerd is right.” Natasha agreed surprisingly. “As much as I would like to see him suffer this is not fair.”

They started to try to keep the crowd away from Loki, without success. That was too many angry teenagers. People started to push Loki and suddenly he was corned against the wall. He hadn’t anywhere to run. A concrete wall on one side and an angry face wall on the other. Peter started to fear for the boy when the voice of Principal Fury was heard over the furious shouts.

“ENOUGH!!!!” Fury yelled. “What the hell is happening here?!” everybody shut up, nobody answered. “Are you out of your damn minds?”

He crossed the wall of teenagers and reach Loki curled up, oppressed on the corner. “C’mon son…get up.” He grabbed Loki’s forearm and helped the boy stood up. His hair was a mess and his shirt was ruined. His face was red, but Peter didn’t notice any injury. “Really? Again?!!” Fury said facing his students. “It hadn’t been a semester since the last time you went crazy!!” He said looking at everyone. He seemed to be looking for someone in particularly. He looked at the end of the hall and his face indicated that he found it. Steve and Tony were far way pleasantly watching the show. Fury frowned. 

“Everyone at the gym!! NOW!!” He shouted and dragged Loki towards his office.

Peter walked alongside the others students to the gym. Bucky held his hand and when he looked to his boyfriend he found a little smile over his mouth. He sent him a questioning look and Bucky bent and whispered in his ear. “It’s over now…” He kissed Peter’s cheek and put his arm around his neck.

The last time he was in this situation he was so scared. Everybody was looking at him and he was aware that he had done something very wrong. Now the game had changed. Everybody felt that way and he felt relieved. He didn’t do anything wrong. He was the victim this time. He just had to sit quietly next to his boyfriend and watch how things would be solved. Bruce and Hank sat by his side, Natasha and Clint were by Bucky’s. For a little moment, Peter thought they were one group. Not two. That was cool and weird at the same time. Tony and Steve were the last ones to arrive, looking amazing. Steve walked powerfully like he always did and Tony walked like he was walking on the clouds. He couldn’t hide the happiness that was emanating from him.

Teachers one more time gather in front of their students looking perplex of how such a smart group of teenagers could act like insane monkeys. Maybe it was the hormones. Murdock gave them a huge lecture about respect and bullying, making everybody feel ashamed about what they just did. Some people mentioned what Loki did, but Murdock was adamant in say that nothing was proved and Loki was innocent until proven otherwise.

“Well…but sir, you’ve got to admit that the fact that Loki was the only one that wasn’t cited on the blog is very suspect.” Tony said smirking.

“Yes Tony, but it isn’t enough to convict him, much less lynch him.” Murdock said back.

The lecture went on for a while, others professors joined the mission of putting some sense into their heads. Peter only tried to see Tony’s face. He was sure that he and Steve set this up and he was dead curious to know how they pulled that off. Eventually, Fury entered the gym alongside a very scared Loki. Fury nodded and he went to seat with the other students. The only seat available was next to Steve. Loki seemed to hold his breath as he walked towards the seat. At a surprising move, Steve occupied the seat Loki was going to seat on, leaving him no choice other them seat between the two kings. The whole school noticed the act. That was the final nail in Loki’s coffin. He was humiliated in front of the whole school and Steve and Tony made sure to tell everyone who did it without properly say it.

“It’s not very clear what happened here today…” Fury started. “What is clear is that you prove it that you didn’t learn it anything with last time!!” Fury seemed angry but mostly tired. “You prove how mean and petty you all can be. I’ve never been so disappointed.”

The gym was completely silent. Peter could feel the shame around him, but all he could feel was a relief. He squeezed his boyfriend’s hands, having Bucky with him was the best thing ever.

“I’m gonna put some sense into your empty heads even if the last thing I’ll do.” Fury said staring at them sternly. “All of you and I mean all of you.” He looked especially at Tony. “Are going to do community service…” Nobody said anything. “Maybe seeing real needs you kids will understand what really matters!”

“Sir…” Tony raised his hand.

“Everyone Stark!!” Fury cut him and Tony put down his hand.

\--

Everyone went out of the gym silently. A bunch o questions hovered Peter’s mind. He tried to look for Tony, but he was lost in the crowd. Bruce and Hank also couldn’t find him. Peter went with Bucky for their next class still trying to find the genius among the embarrassed students of SHIELD high.

At the end of the school day, he went to the parking lot with Bucky just to find another surprise. Steve and Tony were talking next to Tony’s Ferrari. Steve was grabbing the straps of his backpacks and was blushing a little while Tony smiled fully. If he didn’t know them any better he would say they were flirting.

Peter saw the Reds and Blues walking towards their former leader and did the same with his boyfriends on his trail.

“Explain it…” Natasha demanded it. “Right now!” She said what the five boys wanted to say as well, maybe not as authoritatively, so they just started at Steve and Tony.

“Isn’t she sweet?” Tony said smirking.

“She is much more deadly when she is sweet…trust me.” Steve said to Tony.  
Peter frowned with the collaboration between the two of them. It felt like they were a part of something only they belong to. Peter felt angry. It was weird and everybody noticed. Natasha only raised a brow.

“We took him down…”Steve said simply.

“Yeah…we noticed that!” Clint said. “Thank you for including us!!!”

“He was targeting you…we thought it was better for you not to get involved.” Steve explained almost apologetic. “We wanted to protect you guys.” Steve said looking at Bucky. Peter noticed his boyfriend touched expression. 

“We…?” Bruce asked looking at Tony. 

“Well…” Tony said looking at Steve. “We were more effective working together…”

“What is that mean?” Hank asked shocked. “You guys are friends now?”

Neither of them said anything. The others were waiting at the edge of their seats for an answer.

“Let’s say we found the balance…” Steve said with his beautiful smile.

Everyone went quiet, though, what they would say about that. Peter didn’t want to hear anyway. Suddenly he felt out of place. He didn’t feel a part of this whole thing anymore. Not since Tony shut him out. That still stang.

“I gotta go out with aunt May…see you later okay?” Peter said quietly to his boyfriend and kissed his chick.

Bucky looked at him surprised for a second and then nodded.

“Bye guys…” Peter said to Hank and Bruce. They seemed surprised, the explanation wasn’t given yet. Peter was leaving before the best part. But he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know how Tony was best friends with Steve. How he defeated Loki. How he was happy and was about to become the popular king again.

He walked towards his car went he heard Tony calling him. “Pete!” He kept walking. “Peter!” He was about to open his car went Tony reached out to him. “Hey…where are you going? I was thinking that maybe…maybe we and the guys could go to the diner and talk about this stuff…”

“I’m not part of this stuff anymore Tony.” Peter said and opened his car’s door and tossing his backpack on the back seat. “You made that crystal clear!”

“It wasn’t real!” Tony said. “We wanted to keep Loki away from you guys!”

“It wasn’t real?” Peter asked angrily. “Everything…every mean thing you said to me, all the times you ignored me, all the scorn it wasn’t real?”

“Pete…” Tony said after he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Look, let’s get some burgers and some milkshake and stop the drama…”

Peter just rolled his eyes. “Congratulations on your victory…” He said entering his car.

“Pete…c’mon!!”

“Goodbye, Stark!” Peter said emotionless knowing that that would hurt him deep.


	22. Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Last proper chapter here!!! The next one is going to be a short epilogue that i'm going to post right after this.  
> Hope you guys like it. =)

Peter was by his locker organizing his books before go home. It had been an exhaustive day at school. Cage beat the crap out of him. The P.E. teacher seemed to be focusing on the most unfit students. It was easy to teach someone like Steve or Natasha and Cage liked the challenges. Pete had to run a bunch of laps until his legs were burning while Cage screamed at him. He said something about improving their cardio-respiratory endurance. Peter wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy picturing Mr. Cage being hit by a bus.

“Hey, Pete!” He heard Tony calling when he was almost done organizing his locker. “Can I talk to you, for a minute?”

“You already talking…” Peter answered no looking at Tony.

“Hi, Peter.” Peter turned around towards the strange voice and saw Fitz.

He looked between the two with narrowed eyes. “What do you want?”

“Fitz here wanted to say some things to you…” Tony said, giving Fitz an encouraging push on his shoulder.

“Yeah…” Fitz started looking at his feet. “I want to apologize to you…”

Peter took a deep breath. He didn’t want to talk about that subject anymore. He was tired, everything ended well. He actually liked doing community service. He helped at a rest home next school, he just had told Gwen the day before that he was seriously considering to continuing going after the detention ended.

“I’m sorry for exposing you and Bucky. I…I didn’t want to hurt you. I was just…I little jealous.”  
“A little?” Peter said snorted.

“I’m sorry.” Fitz apologized again biting his bottom lip. He wasn’t a bad guy. He just had a crush on Tony.

“It’s okay.” Peter said closing his locker. “It was probably for the best anyway.”  
“So…no bad feelings?” Fitz asked.

“No.” Peter said smiling.

“God!! I fell so much better know.” Fitz said smiling. “I was so stupid letting Loki manipulate me like that.”

“Yeah, the guy is a demon.” Peter said.

“Ok then…Thanks, Peter!”

“Yeah…see you around Fitz!” Peter said and went towards the exit.

“Hey, what about me?” Tony said chasing him.

“What about you?” Peter said still walking.

“I brought the guy to apologize to you, I defeat Loki, I save the day…” Tony blurted.

“Good for you.” Peter said ironically.

“Oh c’mon!” Tony yelled. “You can’t be mad at me anymore…”

“Watch me!” Peter said and went to his car.

\--

At his bedroom, later that day, listening to music – the new Coldplay album was his current addiction – mulling over the little argue he had with Tony earlier that week and his ridiculous attempts of make amends. He seemed physically unable to say 'I am sorry'. 

Tony hadn’t been a good friend these past few weeks. Peter wasn’t wrong treating him that way. He made very clear that he didn’t want to be friends with him anymore. Tony mistreated him and a milkshake and some burgers weren’t gonna erase that. However, Peter felt like shit by talking to him like that. He let his angry took over and offend Tony the same way his friend had done to him. He wasn’t better than Tony.

The thing is he didn’t see an end for that. He wasn’t going to apologize. He already had taken so many first steps. It was Tony’s turn to reach out to him. But he knew Tony’s pride might kill their friendship.

_‘Well if he doesn’t like me enough to apologize properly, then he is not really my friend’_

But that didn’t make him feel any better. Not even complain to Gwen a hundred times made him feel better. 

Bucky texted him, but he wanted to be alone. He probably wasn’t going to be a good company now. So he’s planned was to spent his Friday night playing video games and listening to music, trying to take Tony Stark out of his head. Bucky didn’t mind, though, he was too busy hanging out with Steve again. He knew it was wrong, but his boyfriend happiness about being friends with Steve again was bothering him. 

It took some time for him to realize that aunt May was knocking at his door, given the loud music on his earphones.

“Peter…” Aunt May called opening his door a little bit.

“Hey aunt May, I’m sorry.” Peter said pausing his game. “I was with my earphones…”

“It’s okay.” She said smiling. “You have a visitor.”

Peter frowned for a second. He told Bucky he wanted to be alone and aunt May wouldn’t announce him like that. She probably would just let him in, like she always did, the same for Bruce and Hank.  
His stomach jumped a little when he realized that was probably Tony. The little smile on her expression also said that. She knew they weren’t speaking to one another, she didn’t approve. She liked Tony and was very clear expressing her thoughts of how juvenile they were being.  
Peter didn’t say anything. He stopped the music, took off his earphones and went downstairs. As he was imagining a very well dressed Tony Stark was waiting for him in the living room.

“Hi, Pete…” Tony said awkwardly.

“What are you doing here?” Peter said dryly.

“I was wondering if we could talk…” Peter just kept staring him, so Tony added quickly. “I brought pear pie, the chef at home baked and it’s delici…”

“I hate pear.” Peter cut him.

“Oh…”

“I don’t!” Aunt May said from the kitchen.

“Maybe we should go to my room…” Peter said looking towards the kitchen.

“So…what do you want to say?” Peter asked when they got to his room.

“I…uh…I wanted…” Tony stuttered. Peter never saw him so uncomfortable.

“I don’t have all night Tony…I have a game to play.” Peter said faking boredom. He wasn’t going to make this easy for Tony.

“Really? What are you playing?” Tony diverted looking at his Nintendo Ds.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“I got some new games from Nintendo. They aren’t even at the stores yet. If you want…”

“You know what, you should probably go…” Peter said going towards the door.

“No Pete…”

“This probably not gonna go anywhere…” Peter said opening his door. He just wanted to end this.

“NO! I’m sorry Pete!!!!” Tony blurted. “I’m sorry! I was an asshole to you. I said awful things to you, I turned my back on you, ignored you. I’m an idiot!!”

“I agreed to that.” Peter said.

“But I’m sorry.” Tony said with puppy eyes. “I really am…I just want things to go back to normal.”

“You do?” Peter asked quietly after a moment. “Do you think it’s possible?”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out of his mouth.

“I was stupid to lie to you about Bucky, I get that you had a history. But the things you said to me…that really hurt. I never thought you could that to me. I would never do that to you. You were my friend, one of my best friends!”

Peter had been hiding his feelings. Spending as much time with Bucky to avoid thinking about how he missed Tony and how that whole situation hurt him. He really liked Tony, that asshole got his way inside Peter’s heart really fast, faster than Bucky actually. He honestly thought they’ll be friends for the long haul. They understood each other so well and Tony made him feel so happy. Tony’s words broke his trust and like Gaga once said: “Trust is like a mirror…you can fix it if it’s broken, but you can’t still see the crack in that mother fucker’s reflection.”

“Well, you really hurt me too…” Tony said. “You lied to me...and you were one of my best friends too.” Tony didn’t look at him anymore. He started to look to Peter’s wall to disguise his tears. It wasn’t working, Peter still could see it. He felt good that Tony had some tears to match his own. 

“You still are. I’m willing to try to fix this…are you?”

It was Peter’s turn to look at the walls.

“What you say?” Tony got closer and gave Peter a little punch on his shoulder.

“You are an asshole!” Peter said his voice cracking.

“You love me anyway…” Tony said smiling with teary eyes.

Peter couldn’t take this any longer.

“I do, you idiot!!” Peter said hugging his friend.

“Oh god finally!” Tony said hugging him back. “I couldn’t take this drama anymore. It’s not good for my skin!!”

They hugged for awhile and Peter decided to try to fix their friendship too. It’s not like he could say no to Tony Stark, he would learn that in the future.

Tony spent the night at Peter’s. They had dinner with aunt May. She was really happy that they stop fighting. And then went to Peter’s room. They started playing video games, but eventually they ended up just talking. There were a lot of things to catch up. Tony explained to him how he and Steve took down Loki and Peter could notice how differently he was when he talked about Steve. It was almost fondly. And that was the fact that he called him ‘Steve’ and not ‘Rogers’ anymore. Peter knew he was falling for Steve all over again and was immediately worried about his friend.

“So…you and Steve.” Peter started while they were lying on Peter’s bed in the dark. Tony borrowed some of Peter’s pajamas. It was impressive how he still looked stylish in some old clothes.

“What about me and Steve?” Tony asked.

“You guys are friends now?”

“I wouldn’t put it like that…” Tony said trying to hide something.

“I…don t be mad…the guys told me about your past.” Peter admitted.

Tony didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry. I don’t wanna intrude or anything…”

“It’s okay, I probably should tell you a while ago.” Tony said looking at the ceiling.

“I’m just worried that you might be developing feelings for him again…” Peter said and immediately regretted.

“Can we talk about something else…” Tony said.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said quietly.

“It’s okay…” Tony said. “I just…I don’t know how I feel. I don’t know where we are. You, me, the guys…Natasha, Clint…Loverboy.” Peter rolled his eyes at that. “Loki messed up everything.”

“Maybe it’s for the best…” Peter said reaching out for Tony’s hand.

“Yeah…” Tony said getting closer to Peter.

Something inside Peter’s mind was telling him that it was wrong being so close to another man when he had a boyfriend. He knew Bucky would strongly disapprove. He remembered Bruce saying that they would make a great couple. He agreed to that, only they didn’t have any sexual tension between one another, in spite of their physical friendship. Tony was always like that with him, and only with him. Peter noticed that when they first started to hang out. He wasn’t like that with Bruce or Hank. It was probably because they were both gay. Peter enjoyed that very much. He was always a bit lonely, even lonelier when Gwen left. The physical proximity with Tony was always a safe thing, and right now they both needed that, given they almost ended their friendship.

“Just keep a safe distance, okay?” Peter said and Tony laughed a little bit.

“I don’t know if that’s possible, haven’t you see his eyes?”

“Well…I’ve always paid more attention to his chest…” Peter said already forecasting Tony’s reaction.

“You bitch!!!” Tony said laughing. He lifted his head and Peter could feel he staring him even in the dark. “What would lover boy say about that, uh?”

“He would probably agree with me…” Peter said laughing too. “He and Gwen!”

“What?”

“She is kind of stalking Rogers on Instagram…” Peter said.

“I can’t blame her…” Tony said, snuggling with Peter again. “How are things going with lover boy anyway? I saw you two at school…you seem very close.”

“We are!” Peter agreed, pulling the blankets tighter around them. Tony was so freaking cold…opposite of his boyfriend that was a furnace.

“It’s disgusting!!” Tony said and Peter could almost hear his eye roll.

“Don’t say that!!” Peter said pinching Tony’s ribs

“Ouch!!” Tony squirmed.

“You’ll have to get used to it…”

“Yeah…I know.” Tony said. “No matter how hard I try to get Barnes out of my life he finds a way back.”

“You know, I said that to Bucky and I’m gonna say it to you now.” Peter said. “You and by would be great friends if you both stop being so stubborn!”

“HA!! I’ll doubt that!!” Tony said laughing. “Even if you were right, which you are not, I don’t think we can’t stop being stubborn!”

“Yeah…I guess you’re right!” Peter said smiling. “Try to be civil to him, though…I would hate to fight with you again because of him…”

“Yeah…” Tony agreed becoming serious suddenly. “You’ve got it…I don’t want to lose another friendship because of Barnes.”

“You won’t…” Peter said snuggling even closer.

\--

The next days at school were really weird. Good weird. Amazing weird actually. Loki became SHIELD new pariah. He was basically ignored by everyone. Peter even felt a little sorry for him, but he brought all that to himself. It was comprehensive that no one wanted to be friends with a mean, manipulative son of a bitch.  
Peter’s friendship with Tony was back to normal. It was even better actually. The fact that they almost lost it made them value it even more. The weird part was that the blues were weirdly close to them now. 

Natasha didn’t intimidate Peter anymore when she went to meet Bucky at their lockers. She was actually charming. Peter didn’t know what to think of that, he never knew when it comes to Natasha. Steve and Tony were talking more and more. It wasn’t natural yet, the two of them still felt a little bit awkward around each other and Tony was trying to follow Peter’s advice and keep a safe distance.  
Clint and Hank were oddly hanging out at geography and always greeted each other in the halls. Hank was one of the nicest people Peter knew and Bucky said that Clint was one of those people that made friends with a cactus. Natasha and Bruce became language buddies, Bruce currently passion was learning new languages and Natasha spoke four of them apparently. They did French and Spanish together at school and Bruce was always talking about it the fact that the girl spoke Russian.

“You know…Bucky speaks Russian too.” Peter said one time. “He actually grew up in Russia, he and Natasha are always muttering something in Russian.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t know that!” Bruce said.

“I found Russian really weird…it always seems that you are angry at someone!” Tony reasoned. “And I speak French and Italian, how come you were never impressed by that?!”

“Maybe is because you are not a hot redheaded cheerleader!” Hank said laughing.

The only weak spots were Tony and Bucky, Steve and Peter. Bucky still pretty much hated Tony, he swallowed Steve and Tony’s new thing, but completely hated every time Tony hugged Peter or put his arm around Peter’s shoulders and most of all spent the night at Peter’s house. He didn’t complain, but Peter knew he didn’t like it. Tony also knew and was glad to rub in his face, the little shit he was.  
Steve and Peter didn’t exist. Apparently there was an unspoken agreement between the two of them to be with Bucky one at a time. Bucky didn’t force it, probably because that would open up a breach for Peter to ask him to hang out with Tony. Peter didn’t want to be around Steve either, he had always thought he was quite intimidating with his perfect body, perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect personality…Peter created a whole antipathy based on solid nothing, considering that he didn’t know Steve very well. Bucky talked about him all the time, but he didn’t know him properly.

Little that he now that Steve was intending to change that. “Hey, Peter…” Peter heard Steve calling him at the halls and turned around surprised.

“Hey…Steve…” Peter said awkwardly.

“So uh…are free today after school?” Steve asked looking at Peter’s hair to avoid his eyes.

“Yeah…why?”

_‘What the hell is going on?’_

“So I was wondering…we could hang out, I don’t know, catch a movie or something.”

“When you say we, you mean you and I, as in you and I by ourselves?” Peter asked suspiciously.

“Uh…yeah” Steve said running his hand through his hair.

“Why?” Peter asked shocked.

“Uh well…you’re Bucky’s boyfriend and he is my best friend. I want to get to know you.” Steve said and Peter frowned. “If you don’t want it’s okay…”

“No…uh…it’s…it’s fine.” Peter said awkwardly. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“We could go grab a bite or something.” Steve said. “I know a great Italian place called D’Angelos in Brooklyn that has an amazing pizza.”

“Oh right…” Peter said.

“Okay…” Steve said. “It’s settled, I’ll text you the address.”

\--

Peter got to the restaurant late, like he always was, for anything in his life really. Steve was already there of course. Bucky had told him how strict he was with punctuality. Bucky had been happy and surprised by Steve’s invitation. He was definitely excited about the possibility of his best friend and boyfriend bounding. Bucky confessed that he always imagined the three of them hanging out together. It was quite sweet actually. Peter was more realistic. He didn’t expect to become friends instantly with Steve, not from the previous experiences he had. Steve snooping around his bedroom was hard to swallow.

“Hey…I’m sorry I’m late.” Peter said sitting across Steve. He was wearing a simple blue shirt with a white T underneath and some jeans. Peter was wearing one of his bands T-shirts, a ripped jeans his lucky converse and a beanie. “I got a little lost.”

“It’s okay.” Steve said and Peter noticed he was a little nervous. Which was great because he was nervous himself. What if Steve asked him to stay away from Bucky. It was a small possibility, but it was still possible.

A waiter came and asked them their orders. Both of them chose Pepperoni it was Steve’s favorite pizza too apparently. 

“So…what do you want to talk about?” Peter asked sipping his diet coke.

“Bucky, obviously.” Steve said. “You are dating my best friend and I want to get to know you.”

 _‘Well…you didn’t seem worried on the past few weeks.’_ Peter wanted to say. But he bit his tongue instead.

“He really likes you…” Steve continued. “He never liked someone like that…”

“Me neither…” Peter said honestly. “Oh my god this pizza is amazing!!!!”

“This is the best pizza ever.” Steve said. “Yeah…I can see that you like him. That’s why we should get passed this whole red and blue thing, you know.”

“Well…I guess we already did right?” Peter said smiling.

“Yeah…it was fun while it last.” Steve laughed. He had this deep yet loud laugh. It made Peter laugh too.

They talked about their rivalry for a while and then the conversation migrate to other subjects like it suppose to. It turned out it was easy to talk to Steve when he was just Steve and not the blue’s king. Peter told him how he and Bucky started to date. He was surprised Bucky didn’t tell him himself. 

“Oh God…I don’t think I could eat another slice.” Peter said amused that Steve just ordered another one.

“Beginners…” Steve teased with his mouth full of cheese, the grease dripping from his chin.

Steve ate another three slices while Peter made a speech over the fact Steve never watched Star Wars before, because “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

They paid their bill and Peter ended up driving Steve home spite of his protests. “Thanks Peter…I’m really glad that we did this.” Steve said when Peter parked his car in front of Steve building.

“Yeah…me too!” Peter said. “I didn’t think it would be that fun.”

“Oh really?” Steve said raising one brow.

“Well you can’t blame me, can you?” Peter said.

“Yeah I guess not…” Steve said smiling. “Anyway…thank you.”

“I’m the one who should be thanking you, that pizza was heaven covered in cheese.”

“I know right!!” Steve agreed. “Maybe we could go again sometime?”

“Definitely.” Peter said. “Maybe we could order home and eat watching Star Wars.”

“You’re not gonna let this go are you?”

“Nope!” Peter said smiling. “I made Bucky watch all of them, it’s not gonna be different with you!”

“Oh really? No way!” Steve said surprised. “Did he like it?”

“He did...or he lied really well!”

They said their goodbyes with the promise of a Star Wars Marathon and more, much more, D’angelo’s pizzas.

\--

The friendship between reds and blues only grew over the next few months. The proximity with the end of high school probably made all of them sentimental. Suddenly they were helping each other with the tests. It took all blues to help Clint with Math, but the guys made their mission to make Clint score at least a B and shove it up Lehnsherr bitter ass.

Eventually, they all sit together at the same table at the cafeteria. Not at the center one, but at the far away one, next to the window. It was much better to eat with a view. Peter couldn’t help to notice that Steve and Tony were getting closer and closer. Everyone was noticing, but no one said anything. To be honest, it was kind of obvious that there were something more underneath all that hate.

Peter didn’t let go of the Star Wars marathon, of course. He told Tony, Hank and Bruce and the marathon gained a new status. Tony organized the whole thing at his house, and how he didn’t know how to make things small, they ended up watching the movies on a big screen at Tony’s apartment that he got just for that. He also got a big supply of D’Angelo pizzas for everyone. Clint ate so much Peter thought he would get sick. Natasha didn’t want to go at first. The idea of spending the night with seven boys watching science fiction movies wasn’t appealing to her. But Bruce, Bucky and Peter went to pick her up at her house even so. Peter honked his Toyota until a big grumpy Russian dude came out of the door. The three boys almost pissed their pants. He didn’t say anything though and Natasha came out of the door a little later with a backpack, so it worked.

The whole school was interested in this new group, but not so much. Everyone was so busy with tests and colleges essays and the community service they all had to do that the fact that Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were speaking seemed small. Fury was successful after all. The perspectives changed when you met little children with cancer.

It was such that their prom was a big charity event also known as the best night Peter had ever lived. It was a big party and the kid’s parents could donate money to charity and help make some difference. They raised a great amount of money. There were a lot of rich kids at shield after all.

The after party was at Quill’s townhouse of course, and it was wild. Peter thought it was a worm up to college parties. It had this bittersweet taste. It was a great party, but it was a goodbye party also. Who knows what paths they would take after high school? Peter didn’t even know if he and Bucky would be at the same college. That scared the shit out of him, but he did a great job hiding it. He wouldn’t waste his last moments at high school sad about this. The only thing Peter was sure about was the fact that his best friend in the world would be coming back to the States after the school year had ended. He wished she was with him at this party, but she was having her own prom an ocean away.

“Come here!” Bucky said grabbing his waist after they danced for awhile at Quill’s living room/dance floor. “Let’s find someplace quiet” He whispered in Peter’s ear sending a shock over his spine. Peter only nodded and followed his boyfriend as he guided him upstairs Quill’s house.  
When they got to an empty hall at the second floor, Bucky immediately started to devour Peter’s mouth. Peter put his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him even closer. He wanted him so much. They stumble over the hall not stopping kissing until they finally found a door. Bucky opened the door and pushed Peter inside the room.

“OH SHIT!” The heard someone yelling. Peter stopped kissing Bucky and turned the lights on to one of the most shocking views ever.

They walked in what was apparently a very hot make-out session between Steve and Tony. Steve was sitting on the couch shirtless while Tony was sitting on his lap with his shirt opened. They all stared each other for a moment.

“Oh…my…god.” Was the only thing Peter was able to speak while Bucky only gapped.

Bucky eventually grabbed Peter’s hand and dragged him out of the room before it got even more awkward. They had a laughing fit afterward when they were searching for an empty room. How not to? Peter couldn’t wait for the opportunity to tease Tony about this.

The finally found an empty room that was probably a guest room. They were making out when Bucky suddenly stopped everything to look inside Peter’s eyes.

“Pete…” He said breathless.

“What?” Peter asked impatient.

“I love you!” he said holding Peter’s face with both hands.

“I love you to babe.” Peter said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and dove for another kiss.

“No…” Bucky interrupted him. “I really love you…I’ll always love you no matter what happens in the future. I promise you!”

He looked dead serious and Peter realized what this was all about. Bucky was also scared about what was coming next. Peter could tell him that everything was going to be okay, that they were gonna go to the same college, that he shouldn’t worry about that now. That even if they went to different places they would make it work. But he didn’t, he didn’t know if that was true. So he told him the only thing he was complete, one hundred percent sure.

“Me too…” He whispered. “I will always love, Buck Barnes!”


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.   
> I already miss this!!!   
> T.T

Tony shifted over his bed. He was sore, his whole body ached a little, his head most of all. The memory of several glasses of champagne and more happiness that he thought his heart could bear came to his mind. He just got married, the hung over was more them welcome. He moved a little more stretching, just to hear a moan while a massive arm was tossed over him. Steve didn’t know the size of his strength when he was sleeping. He grabbed Tony and pulled him closer like if he was a teddy bear.

Tony’s head pulsed in pain, but he didn’t mind. He just got married to the most amazing guy in the world. Steve Rogers. They were dating since college. Since the end of high school actually. They’ve been through rough times, but in neither of them give up of his blond, giant hot boyfriend was an option. He would never give up on him, he was bound to him.

Tony snuggled closer, inhaling the smell of his new husband thanking all the deities that he didn’t believe, because he was a man of fucking science, for this man. Love made everything better and he knew he would love him until the end of times. He knew for quite some time, but stand up in front of everyone they loved and swear it out loud made everything more intense. He never thought he would enjoy that so much, the marriage thing. But then again, everything was different with Steve. Everything was better.

He took some time to memorize this moment. Soon he would have to wake his husband. They had a plane to catch for their honeymoon. Tony didn’t tell him the destination. They were going to spend a week in Greece, enjoying the amazing beaches. Tony couldn’t wait for a whole week of Steve in swim suits. He loved Steve grumpy sleepy face, but he preferred this. His husband warm, his smell and his massive arms wrapped around him. So he just let him sleep a little longer.

\--

Clint sat on the train station bench and waited for the next train. He was still a little drunk from the last night. It was a hell of a party. He only got a ticket to New York City. He didn’t have a house. That was the price to pay when you spent the last years traveling around the world. He didn’t regret it, not at all. The experiences he lived, the things he learned and the people he met were the most valuable thing in the world. But he had to settle down. He needed it. He wanted a house for Christ sake, he never had one. Not since his parents died. He lived with Barney until college, but it was Barney’s house, not a home.

Seeing Steve and Tony happiness made him ache for all the things he didn’t think he wanted. A house, love, family. He spent his whole life running, it was time to stop. The train arrived and suddenly Clint was hit with a big wave of fear. This train meant a whole new world of possibilities, He wasn’t just going to New York, he was leaving his whole life behind and that was scary as shit!  
He stood up, took a deep breath and walked in what was going to be a new chapter of his life. He took a seat by the window and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think, if he did he was afraid he would give up and take another plan to god knows where. He tried to calm his mind and suddenly the train started to move. ‘There is no way back now’ he thought to himself. He actually felt a bit relieved.

“Hi, can seat here?” He startled by a woman’s voice. He looked up to see a beautiful brunette looking at him with kind brown eyes.

“Sure…” He answered and she sat smiling.

He went back to stare the window when the woman next to him spoke again. “Running away from a wedding?” She asked looking at his clothes. He was still wearing his best man suit.

“Sort of…” He said smiling. He took a look at her face again. She was beautiful. He had been around the world covering the craziest stories as a journalist, meeting the most different kind of people, but never saw a beauty like hers. Her eyes had a sort of peacefulness and were challenging at the same time. “Clint…”He said offering his hand.

“Laura…” She said smiling.

His new beginning was inside that train. It was on the next seat to be more precise.

\--

Natasha was awake, watching Bruce sleep. She was an insomniac and he never minded her watching him sleep. The night before was a little hard for the both of them. They always had difficulties to connect on an emotional level. Tony and Steve made it seem so easy. But they were simple. Bruce and Natasha were all the complications in the world tossed together in the most dysfunctional couple.

Sometimes she thought they were together only because they were used to it. Because it was safe and they never knew safety in their lives. But that wasn’t enough. They were on the verge of a break up so many times she lost the count. Although, when they were at the edge of the abyss they always seemed to turn around to each other.

They would never be able to have a normal relationship, like Steve and Tony’s. They were too fucked up, but one thing last night thought her is that love can conquer all. Seeing Tony and Steve made her believe that she could have love too, at her own way at least.

All the times she pushed Bruce away came back to her with a bunch of regrets. She had to try, it was the only way. With her lucky it would be a disaster. Peter immediately came to her mind…poor Peter. But she had to try. It was a tiny possibility that they could really work as a couple. Not just sex buddies like they have been for a long time.

She loved him.

She hid it from everyone, but it was impossible to hide from herself.

She loved him.

She reached and grabbed his hand. He didn’t wake. He never understood how such restless mind could have such a deep sleep. Only her hand it wasn’t enough, so she did something she never did before. She reached and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and was surprised at how magical it sounded.

She would try this time. For real. Maybe…maybe she would be lucky this time.

\--

Hank was staring at the ceiling while he caressed his wife beautiful blond hair. He looked at her head, he could always recognize her head. Her oval, small, head. Perfect like everything else in her.

They were together for so long. He loved her even longer. He couldn’t remember life before he fell for the little blond girl on the school playground. It turned out it wasn’t just a kid’s crush. It turned out she was the love of his life.

He never felt scared when he was around her. He knew if he was with Raven everything would be fine. They could get through everything together. He never felt scared, until now. She told him the night before in the middle of the party that she was pregnant. He noticed that she was behaving weirdly the past days and at the party she was denying the obscene amount of (the most) expensive champagne Tony was lavishing. He never understood how a simple guy like Steve ended up with his Tony. He never thought they would last. No one did. He kept running his fingers through Raven’s hair mulling over his fear.

He was going to be a father.

Holy shit!!!

\--

Peter woke up with the sun over his face.

‘Shit the curtains are open!!’

He stretched over the comfortable bad. Tony put them at the best hotel of course. He had this weird dream with Bucky. He never had those. Not in a long time. He turned around just to see that it wasn’t a dream. Bucky was lying next to him.

‘Holy shit what happened!?’

He tried to remember what happened last night, but everything after the sixth glass of champagne was a blur.

“What have I done!” he said quietly panicking.

He started to scan the room for his clothes when he heard Bucky’s sleepy voice. “Good morning.” Peter looked at him and he had this silly smile on his mouth.

‘God why he is so damn handsome!!’

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked, his expression turning serious.

Peter didn’t answer. So many things had happened. He didn’t know where to begin.

“Pete…babe, it’s okay.” Bucky said realizing what he just asked.

“No, it won’t Bucky…” Peter said quietly.

“Hey…don’t be like that.” Bucky said caressing Peter’s face.

Peter turned away. He started to stand up, he needed to go away.

“Pete no!” Bucky said pulling him back to bed. “Wait….don’t go, please!”

“I can’t do this Bucky!” Peter said, tears already clouding his eyes. “I can’t!”

“You can!!” Bucky said increasing the strength of his grip on Peter. “I’m not gonna let you go again!”

He did once. They ended up going to different colleges after all and after a lot of hard work and pain, their love didn’t survive the distance. Forgetting him was the hardest thing Peter had ever done and sometimes he thought he never had.

That night always came back to Peter’s mind. The prom night. He felt so sure that they could overcome everything. He didn’t know back them, but his life was going to be totally different from what he planned. He didn’t know that Bucky and he would turn in different paths. He didn’t know that Natasha would go to the same college as he and they both would share so many laughs and tears. He didn’t know how successful and fulfilled he would become at his profession. Science was everything to him, he was right about that. He didn’t know that he wouldn’t die when Bucky found a new love. He never thought at that possibility back them, they seemed so right for each other. Everyone thought they were. He didn’t know he, himself, would find love again in the form of a crazy Wade Wilson. He would love him with all his heart and actually think that the hole left from Bucky could be filled. He would love him just to lose him like everyone else. His parents, Uncle Ben, Aunt May, Wade, all gone.

He lost himself for awhile, for a long time actually. His friends never left him, not even Bucky. He started to think that he was destiny to have amazing friendships and no love. They pretty much saved him from depression. Tony made all the blues quit their jobs and come work with him at a new Stark industries division. Peter had quit his a long time before to be crying himself to death at the home he had built with Wade but never lived with him in it. They just made crazy science together. That made Peter get out of bed and gave him some sort of purpose in life.

He put love on a very deep corner of his brain and moved on. It was always hard to be around Bucky, but they were always around each other. They were friends after all. They all became inseparable, blues and reds, even if life insisted on separating them. Bucky was with him almost every step of the way and it was always had been hard. But Peter couldn’t erase him from his life. It wasn’t physically possible.

But do what Bucky was asking him now was totally different. He couldn't open his heart for him anymore. He couldn’t open his heart to anyone anymore. They all left and l he became dry.

“I can’t Bucky!” He sobbed. “I’m broke…”

“Let me try to fix it…” Bucky said he was crying too. “Please.”

“No!” Peter said getting away from Bucky. “I’m fine this way!!”

“No, you’re not!!” Bucky disagreed getting off the bed too. "I am not fine this way!!"

“Don’t you get it?!” Peter said. “I can’t lose you again!!! I can’t!!!”

“You won’t…” Bucky said. “You never lost me…You’ll never will. I’m always gonna be here, no matter what.”

“Bucky…” Peter was fully crying. He didn’t know what to do. It was like happiness was right in front of him, but he knew he shouldn’t grab it. He knew it was a trap! 

They all left.

‘They all but Bucky…’

“Let’s not waste any more time.” Bucky said.

“Bucky…” Peter said, his voice cracking. “It’s been so long. What if…?”

“I love you…” Bucky whispered holding Peter’s face again. Forcing him to meet his eyes. “I’ve always loved you, Pete…I always will, it’s you Pete! It's you! You are the one.” He said and kissed him softly.

Peter looked right inside those familiar gray eyes and he knew there was nowhere else to go, nothing else to say. It was only Bucky, like the way it was. The way it should have been all along. Bucky never left, he always knew the way back inside Peter's heart. 

“I love you Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who read, comment and left kudos, my most sincere thank you!  
> I love doing this and you guys were a big part of it.   
> See you guys soon.   
> =)


End file.
